


Overwatch One-Shots

by NevaRYadL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And the man in black followed AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Canonical Character Death, Cat/Human Hybrids, Death is a meme AU, Dirty Jokes, Fairy!Jack Morrison, Family Fluff, Fantasy AU, Fantasy Strap-Ons, Fluff, Genji Doesn't Die AU, Mentioned bodily trauma, Mild Gore, Mild anguish, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Okami Hanzo Shimada, On the Run Together (McHanzo) AU, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Fluff, Strap-Ons, Time Shenanigans, Trans Gabriel, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Trans character topping, Vampire!Gabriel Reyes, Werewolf Jesse McCree, mentioned torture, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 77,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Overwatch One-Shot requests that I take on tumblr, pairings in the chapter title and warnings in the chapter notes





	1. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(family fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Very mild blood, implied Reaper76, Jesse is Reyes' bio son au, very mild angst
> 
> Request for Gabe to have son that he could never meet and for an accident in Blackwatch to reveal that it's Jesse, some angst and then some mildly implied reaper76
> 
> I take requests on my [tumblr](https://nevaryadlwrites.tumblr.com/), please read the rules post before you request!

Regret… something that he was all too familiar with.

In his youth he had been care free, not a care in the world. School was a breeze to him, making friends less so but the ones he did make were keepers. He took dancing classes in his spare time, played soccer and rode his bike around the streets of Los Angeles. When he got older he dated, had his share of fun, and experimented before he found himself. 

Honestly, he felt like nothing in his life could go wrong.

Then the Omnic Crisis happened. Patriotism of the whole goddamn world drove him out of what would have been a successful career as a ballet dancer and into military work. Natural skill with military work drove him into the SEP program where they pumped him so full of shit that he hardly felt like himself anymore. So pumped full of super soldier serum and facing down murderous, god AI controlled robots and he suddenly felt regret bearing down on him like a foreign goddamn weight.

He regretted letting himself get pressured away from his dream career, he regretted not getting into BMX biking like he had wanted too, he regretted not finding that special guy to settle down with. He regretted accepting the ‘invitation’ to join the SEP program and getting pumped full of those bullshit super soldier chemicals. Though he did not regret helping turn the tides of the Omnic war, he felt like he was just generally a bitter man after it was all said and done.

Then something huge. He got a letter, the sender hidden and the address bogus, some anonymous person told him that during his youth that he had knocked them up. They had given birth to a happy, healthy baby boy, ten fingers and ten toes. They told him that they would not seek child support for him and they were doing fine with the kid, no need to bother a _hero_. It broke his goddamn heart and just added regret to the growing pile. He had a goddamn son and he would never be able to see them because of this whole mess and… regret was something that he was becoming too familiar with.

Working with Overwatch helped him forget himself for a time. But then that time was cut brutally short when he was put in charge of Blackwatch. Hero to shady villain in no time flat, he went from mildly bitter and regretful to full blown hate and bitter spite. He did what he could to keep Blackwatch in line, run it well and try to keep some sort of reputation to it, but that was hard when the government was giving them dirty work.

Part way into Blackwatch’s existence and they finally did some good work and brought down a huge chunk of Deadlock, a no good gang working out of the south, southwest. Part way into processing the asshole and he came across a certain member that just…. Stuck out. Gang name was ‘Dead Eye’, real name was Jesse McCree. The last name rang a bell with him for some reason, but he ignored that in favor of the sheer amount of skill the kid had. Aim that had snipers impressed, quick, clever, resourcefulness, charismatic, undercover work… and the kid was set to rot in some jail cell. Some poor kid not even 18 yet, crime or no crime… that was just wrong. That kid was not going to jail when he could something about it.

He offered the kid a way out, work for him. Faced with rotting in a cell or working for the government, Jesse gladly agreed to work for him and he took to turning all that raw skill into more potent refined skills and assets.

“Man, you’re practically a dad to the kid,” Someone said one day.

“Well he’s said he’s never had one, someone’s got to take care of the punk,” He had muttered back.

Jesse grew into a fine man under his watch. All those raw skills were fine tuned and turned hyper deadly. An abrasive attitude turned cocky, loveable goofball. The once outlaw turned justice seeker. He felt father like towards the punk, looking out for him and making sure that he was cared for. People joked that McCree was his son and honestly, after awhile, McCree started to feel like it. He and Jesse made the father/son jokes at each other too.

“Hey dad,” McCree would grin at him.

“Hello son,” He would joke back.

The joke went on so long that they just saw each other as father and son. He sometimes thought about signing the papers that would make him Jesse’s official guardian, since Jesse said he lost his single parent years ago to an Omnic attack. It would be more of a gesture since Jesse was definitely old enough to take care of himself, but honestly Jesse felt like his son at this point and he wanted to make sure that Jesse had someone that he could depend on, even if he was independent.

Then the joke went flat one day.

Jesse got shot pretty bad on a mission, lost a lot of blood. Jesse got rushed to Angela before too much damage was done, but he needed a blood transfusion right quick.

“Who’s got his blood type?” He asked in a panic as Angela hastily padded at bleeding wound.

“He’s got AB negative blood,” Angela grunted, “I don’t think we have anyone one on base with that blood type though.”

“Wait, AB negative? I’ve got that, give him my blood,” He said, shoving his sleeve up and out of the way.

No time to argue, a blood transfusion was done quick and he ended up sitting with the night with McCree, long after Angela had deemed him stable. When Angela showed up the next morning, himself having sat there the entire night watching Jesse, she wanted to speak to him about something important. She called him outside the room.

“Please tell me he’ll live,” He asked, ragged from being awake all night.

“He’ll live, he’s tough, Gabriel,” Angela said, “But… I noticed something. We ended up doing the blood transfusion so quickly that I didn’t bother checking to make sure there were no diseases or the like in your blood.”

“I’m not going to die, am I?” He asked dryly.

“No, you’re perfectly healthy thanks to the SEP program, but I noticed something when I compared your blood next to McCree,” Angela said, shifting through her notes before pulling out a singular paper, “So I did a test on a whim and…just look.”

He took the paper she offered and looked over it. Skipping over the medical nonsense that made no sense to him, he read a certain line. A line that made his chest constrict tightly, his breath catch and his brain fizzle out. It took several moments to gather himself to say much anything other than unintelligent gibberish.

“Is this…” He gaped.

“Yes, I checked three times,” Angela said.

“…I can’t be…”

“You are.”

“But how…”

“If you have to ask, I worry about the person that birthed him. Gabriel, are you going to be okay? I thought you already thought of McCree as your son?”

Jokes and reality were two different things. To realize that the young man that he had been rising into adulthood, that they had joked hundreds of times about being dad and son, the man that he had entertained thoughts of adopting… was actually his son. How was he supposed to break this news to McCree? ‘Hey I’m your dad that I knocked up your poor single parent and they felt like they could not bother me for money to help raise you, things are cool, right?’. He felt like shit. He felt regret.

McCree needed a few days to recover, so instead he decided to talk with Morrison about it, finding the Overwatch commander in his office.

“Hey babe,” Jack grinned at him.

“Hey Jack, did you know we have a son?” He asked when he sat nonchalantly on Jack’s desk.

“Oh, Jesse out of the hospital already? Good to see him recover so quick,” Jack chuckled.

“No, I’m serious,” He said flatly before pulling the sheet of paper out of his pocket and handing it over. Jack scanned it over slowly, so he could tell the exact moment when the commander got to _that_ line.

“Holy shit,” Jack muttered, “H-how…”

“I never told you but when I was younger, apparently I knocked someone up,” He sighed, “They never said anything other than this anonymous letter to tell me that they have given birth to a son and didn’t want to bother a ‘ _hero_ ’ of the Omnic wars…”

“Jesus Gabe, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” He groaned, rubbing his face in his hands, “Jesse deserves to know… but I don’t know how he will react?”

“Maybe he’ll be happy?” Jack proposed.

“I’ve haven’t been there his entire life, Jack, hell, he was only a rumor to me until now!”

“You never know Gabe,” Jack said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight, “But he should probably find out so he doesn’t find out from someone or somewhere worse.”

That much was true… Jesse deserved to know and it would have been better from him… his… his father then anyone or anywhere else. Hopefully Jesse would let him be there for him even after knowing… they had a lot of making up to do.

So he sat at Jesse’s bed side until Jesse woke up, chuckling weakly.

“Sorry I got shot fulla holes, boss,” Jesse chuckled, voice hoarse and slightly weak.

“You don’t have to worry, mistakes happen,” He said quietly.

“Huh, not gonna give me a hard time, boss?” Jesse grinned.

“No… _mi hijo,_ ” He started, words failing him for a moment until he saw those brown eyes earnestly staring back at him, waiting for him because Jesse listened to him because the young man looked up to him and that hurt.

“I… you see… Angela… needed blood to put back into you for all that you lost,” He started, “Turns out we have the same blood type, so I donated some. Later Angela checked my blood to make sure that I wasn’t passing anything onto you…”

“Shit, ya didn’t give me nothin’ didja?” Jesse said seriously.

“Turns out I gave you lot… almost fifty percent of your DNA,” He said quietly.

He let that sink in. Jesse did not seem to get it right away, but his face fell and he stared quietly as churned the information around in his head slowly. After almost five minutes of agonizing silence, Jesse swallowed thickly and finally spoke.

“Y-ya sure?”

“Angela checked three times, _mi hijo_ ,” He said softly, “You are… my flesh and blood kid.”

“…” Jesse’s mouth opened and closed several times, but no noise or words ever came out.

“I never knew who you two were,” He said quietly, putting his face in his hands because he just could not look his child in the eyes and tell him this. Not this. “I just got a letter one day that you were born, you were healthy and they didn’t want to bother a ‘hero’ of the Omnic war. They sent the letter with a bogus name and a bogus address so I could never track you two down… you never know what it was like knowing you were out there but just… not knowing where you were.”

There was silence for a long moment as he tried to fight all these awful feelings in his chest and only had the darkness of the back of his eyelids and his hands.

After a moment, he heard the bed shift and then felt two arms circle awkwardly around his shoulders and felt a head on his shoulder.

“Yer here now…” Jesse muttered quietly, “And I ain’t fittin’ ta lettin’ ya leave.”

“And I was not planning on it, _mi hijo_ ,” He said, unburying his hands so he could hug his son.

“You realize that I’m gonna call ya dad fer now on, right?” McCree chuckled as they both started to happily weep.

“You’ll make your old man’s day each time,” He laughed, hot happy tears streaming down his face as he hugged his son to him and felt more happy then he had in years.


	2. No Pairings-(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO WARNINGS, psudeo sibling fluff, dad reaper
> 
> Request for Gabe being dad like to the new operatives and Lucio to accidentally call him dad and Gabe's pseudo children to call Luico one of them
> 
> Come by my [tumblr](https://nevaryadlwrites.tumblr.com/) to say hi or see what I'm doing next!

He found himself becoming the… dad figure of Overwatch.

He supposed it was his own fault though. He was the one that did most of the cooking, he fixed everyone’s clothing, he helped organize the various bills as well as helped break up various petty fights and bickering. Not to mention with his age, with the mass of operatives being in their 20-30s, he was about that age to be ‘dad’ age to them.

One day, the mass of the younger operatives were sitting in the cafeteria. Hana had set up her gaming system there and a tournament of Mario Karts had been going on for the mass of the day. Due to the competitive nature of some of the operatives playing, and because some of them were prone to physical violence he had been assigned to watch over them… especially Junkrat, since the Junker seemed to be able to make volatile explosives from gum, paperclips and a goddamn hope and prayer.

“Put. The. Goddamn. Explosive. Down.”

Junkrat reluctantly handed over the cobbled together explosive, this one seated in a paper cup and closed with tissues paper and a rubber band, joined the several sitting on the counter. In exchange for the bomb he poured out some of the Junker’s favorite tea and let the Junker skitter back over to the group. From what he could tell, Hana and Master Zenyatta were neck and neck in terms of games won.

He had, in an attempt to help settle the air because people were getting pissed off and snippier witch each other, started to make lunch. Though between having to keep taking bombs from Junkrat and yelling at Hana to stop calling people some rather foul names in Korean, he was really not getting much cooking done.

“How do you even know Korean?” Hana called out after he had yelled at her again.

“Internet,” He said, thankful that he had grabbed his comm device that morning. A translate app had been pulled up and remained up since he had been stuck with babysitting this group of goddamn adults. “And Master Zenyatta is connected to the wifi at all times, so he knows what you’re calling him too, just fyi.”

Hana pinked and Master Zenyatta merely hummed as he passed her in game again. They settled down for a time, bystanders cheering on either Zenyatta or Hana as a pro gamer went up against a Omnic with inhuman reaction time. While he threw together things to make sandwiches, he called out requests for people’s lunches.

“Cowboy child?”

“My usual, thanks Gabe!”

“Hacker child?”

“Plenty of veggies, por favor y gracias papá!”

“Ninja child?”

“Just tea, thank you Gabriel.”

Lazily assembling the sandwiches, he looked up to see who to call for their order. Hana was busy seething as Zenyatta once again beat her, Junkrat was still enjoying his tea and he had already taken the orders of his pseudo children. Looks like Lúcio was up next.

“Lúcio, what do you want?”

“Uh… can I get a bauru?”

A quick internet search showed that what the hell that was and that he did indeed have the ingredients for it.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Cools, thanks dad.”

Silence.

Hana crashed into the side of race course on game, taking Master Zenyatta with her. Jesse and Sombra’s eyes found each other and a silent conversation went on as they stared in shock at each other. Genji’s steam vents slowly opened and spilled out pent up steam. Lúcio looked absolutely _mortified,_ turning a bright red shade of absolute _embarrassment._

After a long moment, Sombra quietly reached out and placed her hand on Lúcio’s shoulder. Sombra looked Lúcio straight in the eyes and said almost comically serious, “…brother.”

Then Genji and Jesse joined in, declaring Lúcio their new adopted brother and Lúcio still looked a bit embarrassed and mortified at himself, but started laughing with his ‘new siblings’ as they piled on the joke and started smothering him in attention.

“I think Reinhardt was joking about you having more kids then Torbjörn, but holy crap,” Hana laughed to him as Sombra got her new brother in a headlock.

“What can I say? I like collecting kids apparently,” He smirked as Jesse gave Lúcio a noogie fondly.


	3. Multi Implied Pairings-(no warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied Reaper76, McHanzo, Genyatta, Sombra/hana, dirty jokes
> 
> Completely unwarrented chat convo that won't leave my head

[Overwatch Channel: Busted Walnuts]

HANA: CONFESS  
GENJI: I'm a shoulder and a head, wtf do you expect demon!  
HANA: YOU STILL MANAGED AT LEAST ONCE WITH ZEN  
GENJI: I'M NOT ANSWERING  
GABE: wtf is going on?  
GENJI: *sweats*  
HANA: Nothing >u>;;;  
LUCIO: Hana wants to know how many walnuts people have cracked in one go  
GABE: Why would you…  
GABE: Oh…  
GABE: You’re a nasty child  
HANA: I was curious because Genji was bragging earlier tha the used be able to do it a lot in one go  
HANA: I wanted to know what was so bragable about the number  
HANA: Besides, people have already told me a lot so might as well keep the train going, right?  
JRAT: NINE TIMES I’M STILL CHAMP  
HANA: Can you top that, Gabe?  
GABE: Nah, just three times and that was recently with Jackie  
HANA: Dammit, I’ve only got two  
HANA: @JESSE confess! >:D  
MCCREE: Notta brag but seven times  
HANA: Not enough to beat Jamie, you get no bragging rights  
SOMBRA: Four times chica <3  
HANA: I NEED SOMEONE TO BEAT JAMIE  
HANA: GENJI!!!  
GENJI: Six times, alright?? I’m lucky to get once because this body is not meant to do that anymore!!  
HANA: Pathetic and sad  
HANA: Ugh…. Who could possibly…  
HANA: !!!  
HANA: @HANZO come on man I know you can do this!!  
HANZO: …You are all childish.  
HANA: Complete children, now tell us D<  
HANZO: …  
HANZO: …  
HANZO: …17  
HANA: HOLY FUCK  
JRAT: WHAT THE FUCK??  
GENJI: B-brother???  
GABE: Well now archer…  
HANA: WTF WERE YOU DOING??  
HANZO: Jesse McCree.  
ANGELA: I FUCKING KNEW YOU LOT COULDN’T POSSIBLY BE TALKING ABOUT WALNUTS

[ANGELA has temporaily banned HANA, JRAT, GENJI, MCCREE and HANZO]

GABE: ...  
GABE: Excessive  
ANGELA: not appropriate convos for group chat  
ANGELA: also 23  
GABE: ...lmao  
LUCIO: Hana ain't gonna believe this XD


	4. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, fluff
> 
> tumblr request for reaper76 onesie night

“Come on, Jackie, they’re fun,” Gabriel gently chastised Jack, who was frowning down at what he was wearing. 

“They’re dumb,” Jack grunted out.

“They were a gift, you don’t refuse gifts,” Gabriel said, dusting off his onesie nonchalantly, “Besides, they’re cute.”

Currently Gabriel and Jack were in stylized onesies, a gift from McCree, Genji, Hana and Hanzo came back from a recent mission. The group had gotten everyone one, stylized to match their uniforms/outfits/normal color scheme. Gabriel and Jack’s had been gifted together and Gabriel had finally coaxed Jack into his with the promise that they would not leave their room. 

However, now Jack was glowering as he stood in the middle of the room with his red, white, blue and black trim onesie, arms crossed stubborn over his chest, as he blatantly refused to budge. While he may have been able to have been coaxed into it, it seemed that Jack was close to pulling it off again. Perhaps it was discovering the ‘76’ on the back that almost exactly matched his jacket.

“Come on, Jackie,” Gabriel coaxed, reaching out gently wrapping his arms around Jack. Said man was stiff in his grasp, refusing to budge. “It was a gift, and considering Hana doesn’t like you that much, it’s a pretty fucking good gift.”

Jack grumbled before finally unlocking his arms, only to grasp at the black material covering Gabriel’s shoulders.

“You’re not the least bit insulted by it?” Jack asked.

Gabriel’s had been almost completely black with a cartoony skeleton pattern stitched in. The real kicker for Gabriel had been the ‘Reap this’ letters patterned down the sleeves.

“It’s cute and honestly I’ve gotten over the edge lord jokes,” Gabriel said.

Jack was wearing his visor, but Gabriel got the distinct impression that Jack’s eyes about rolled out of his goddamn head.

“Come on, Jackie, we’re not leaving the room,” Gabriel tried again, “I just thought it would be cute to wear these, sit in here and watch Hana stream on one of our comm devices.”

Jack huffed, arms going back to stubbornly lock over his chest. After seeing that the stubborn old jackass was not letting up, Gabriel finally decided to play dirty and pouted with his best puppy eyes. He barely had to hold the expression for a minute when Jack’s hands came up to cover his face.

“Godammit, okay!”

Grinning in victory, Gabriel encouraged Jack over to their bed and shoved him in it before he could change his mind. Wrapping them both in a blanket, he broke out his comm device and pulled up Hana’s stream. As he was adjusting the screen, he keenly felt Jack press up against and snuggle into his side.

“They are comfortable,” Jack grumbled as Hana’s voice started filtering through the comm device’s speaker.

“They are,” He agreed.

“They _are not_ cute though,” Jack muttered.

“Whatever you say, Jackie,” Gabriel smirked as he leaned into Jack’s side as they settled down for the evening.


	5. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, cat!au, fluff
> 
> Request for cat dads and fluff

“Your ears are twitching, something wrong, Jackie?” Gabriel asked quietly.

Strike commander Jack’s graying ears twitched with continued annoyance and his tail kept curling and uncurling in obvious anxiety or pent up energy. Gabriel had prided himself in picking up Jack’s emotional-ticks years back, especially when they had become dependent on each for emotional support with the formation of Overwatch and Blackwatch.

Jack had been sitting quietly at his desk for the past hour and his ears had started twitching slowly and built of speed and nervous jerkiness until finally his worried made him say something.

“Reports,” jack gruffed, ears still twitching.

“Bullshit,” He retorted.

Jack chose not to answer him, instead just glared down at the reports that he had said was causing him so much distress. Frowning to himself, he got up from the commander’s couch and slunk over to him, letting out a small noise to know he was approaching from his back, before slipping his arms around Jack’s torso underneath his arms. He pressed a kiss to Jack’s ear, purring softly against the shell until the tense body in his arms relaxed slightly. 

When Jack leaned back into him instead of being hunched over like a gargoyle over his desk, he moved his head up to gently lap at one of Jack’s twitching ears until it settled, and then moving to do the same to the other. He hardly noticed Jack purring until he could feel it rumbling against his chest. He felt Jack’s tail gently knock against his legs as it gently swayed back and forth in a pleased manner.

“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you now or should I stop?” He purred quietly.

Jack groaned and for a moment his ears twitched with annoyance. But then Jack relaxed again and sighed, sounding so much older than his forty some odd years.

“The situation in London is getting worse, I’m not sure what I’ll do,” Jack sighed.

“You’ll figure it out, boy scout,” He purred against Jack’s ear, giving it a gentle lick then a nip, “You’re good at impossible shit.”

“Gee, thanks Reyes,” Jack muttered, but he was grinning and relaxed again.

Years later, after all the shit down, after they had hated and tried to kill each other and reconciled their differences, he was surprised when he still knew Jack’s emotional-ticks. Sure their ears and tails were marred with a lot more grey than normal, and all the blonde had finally faded from his fur, but he was surprised that even well into their fifties that Jack’s ears still twitched when he was annoyed and his tail still jerked and twitched when he had too much pent up energy.

But that just meant that he still knew how to calm him down. Curling up around him, purr into his ears before licking them and generally be a cuddling shit until Jack calmed down from whatever was bothering him.

“Even after all these years,” Jack sighed as they curled around one another.

“Yep,” He purred quietly, “ _Te amo,_ Jackie.”

“Love you too, babe.”


	6. Implied Junkrat/Roadhog-(no warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Pairings, no warnings, mentions of mental illness
> 
> Request for Junkrat with anxiety disorder

He had always been… on edge.

He figured it was honed survival skills, growing up in that irradiated shithole he called home for so long. Always had to be on edge because you had no idea if that Junker eyeing you was trying to shank you, that some beast was not silently stalking you waiting for you to let your guard down, or your best mate was just waiting to steal your shit and leave you alone in the desert.

He had always been twitchy and on edge, prepared to run or even fight, it had given him the advantage over everyone else, being hard wired to react at an instant every second. Sure it bothered him when he knew he was safe, that run or fight instinct trying to tell him that something was wrong even when he knew nothing was, but he learned to just let it scream away at the back of his head over the years.

He thought hiring good ol’ hoggy would help, someone big to help watch his back, but if anything, it got worse.

He worried about anything coming to attack him, he worried that his bombs would go off and kill him instantly, he worried he would starve to death or dehydrate himself to death. His mind buzzed about a thousand different things and with Roadhog it buzzed about a different thousand other things. Roadhog betraying him, Roadhog killing him when he was guard was down, Roadhog just leaving him in the middle of a heist to deal with it on his own, Roadhog taking all the money and leaving him… Roadhog leaving him in general.

If his twitchy, on edge behavior bothered the big oaf, Roadhog never said. Though sometimes Roadhog did… things that struck a nerve with him and made even his radiation cooked head remember them. If his instincts were bothering him, his hysterical laughter reaching a almost hurt high pitch or he was snapping and almost biting, Roadhog left him alone and gave him space though remained within seeing distance. If he could not drop something bothering him, Roadhog assured him that he was there to help with his presence or grunt out ‘here to help, boss’. Sometimes Roadie would even help ground him by derailing his thought process with some roughly grunted out story about the Australian Liberation Front or just reach over and scratch at his scalp comfortingly.

It bothered him that Roadie was helping him with these frazzled instincts of his like he would help with a bullet wound or a burn from being too close to an explosion or radiation was making him sick to his stomach. What kind of nonsense was it to help our some goddamn oversensitive instincts like a physical wound?

“Look, Roadie,” He started one day as they sat in the shade and waited for it cool down. Roadie’s bike had overheated and it was honestly too hot and too humid to sit on a bike underneath direct sunlight for too long. Perfect time to talk. “Me instincts ain’t no wound. Ya don’t haveta help.”

Roadhog was quiet for a time, breathing heavily behind his mask. The earth cooking was the loudest noise there was for a long time until that big head rolled over to look down at him through tinted lenses.

“You feel on edge all the time?” Roadhog asked.

“Uh, yeah, gotta watch me back,” He said, confused.

“Always ready to fight or flee? Worried about every little detail?”

“Uh… yeah?”

“Get that way, even when you’re save?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“Jamie,” Roadhog said. Shit, Roadie never used his ‘Jamie’ unless he was trying to get his attention, which he had because the big fucker had him goddamn trained for it now. He looked eyes with those tinted lenses and could almost make out Roadie’s eyes through the glass.

“It sounds like you have an anxiety disorder,” Roadhog said flatly.

“Ah whut?” He asked.

“Your brain is too hard wired for fight or flight, it makes you edgy and nervous even when you’re not in danger,” Roadhog explained.

“How’s that a bad thing?”

“You get it even when you’re safe, you can’t relax, can make you do stupid things,” Roadhog leaned in a bit more and he could almost hear the slight smirk to what he said next, “More stupid, anyway.”

“Giant cunt,” He muttered with no bite. He thought about it for a moment before he elbowed Roadhog again. “How’s I fix it?”

“Before… you’d go to counseling and possibly get medication,” Roadhog explained.

“That ain’t exactly an option, eh Roadie?” He said.

“Yeah… we could steal meds, but the best we can do is me help you as best I can,” Roadhog said, reaching over and scratching at his scalp in such a great way. He giggled underneath the touch. For some reason, that annoying instinct— the annoying anxiety of his was dull and ignorable at the moment. Maybe Roadhog was a good thing for him after all.


	7. Implied Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(no warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, fluff
> 
> Request for Gabriel to meet Hana's dad and some dadness

“Come on, Gabriel! You’re next,” Hana said, shoving against Gabriel’s back as he was forced to stumble and trip along.

“Why do I have to have a video conference with your dad?” He asked, clutching his mug of coffee and wondering ‘why me and why this early?’ as Hana encouraged him along. 

Honestly, this seemed too personal for him, especially since he had literally rolled out of bed just a moment ago, so he had some raging bed head, he was still wearing his hoodie and then some ragged black pj bottoms. Hana has assured him that most everyone had greeted her dad in their pjs and having just rolled out of bed.

“Because he wants to meet as many of my coworkers as possible, now come… on!” Hana grunted, shoving. He finally just walked to the holo-screen she had set up in the cafeteria and pushed him down in front of it. Nervously he finger combed his fingers through his hair until the curls were semi-respectful while Hana rang up her dad. She pulled up a chair as they waited for him to pick up.

“Ah, hello?”

Hana’s dad was… a normal looking guy and he had no idea why he was expecting something extraordinary. He looked like a normal guy, had a pair of normal glasses and a bit of a ragged haircut that looked like it needed a trim soon. He wore a pink sweater with his daughter’s logo on it.

“Hi dad!” Hana grinned, leaning against his shoulder as she gave her dad a little wave. “This is my coworker, Gabriel Reyes!”

“Hello, Mr. Song,” He said quietly, nervously.

“Ah! Hello Mr. Reyes, and please, call me Gyeong-Ho,” Mr. Song smiled.

“Very well, Gyeong-Ho,” He said, trying not to butcher the man’s name.

“I don’t think I’ve heard that much about you, like some of Hana’s coworkers,” Mr. Song said.

“He recently came back out of retirement, dad,” Hana said, “He used to work in Blackwatch.”

“Ah, I heard about Blackwatch, terrible what happened to the original Overwatch and Blackwatch, I am glad that a veteran is working with my daughter,” Mr. Song said. “Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself, Mr. Reyes?”

“Uh…” He muttered.

“He’s an old goth, he likes shotguns and owls,” Hana teased only to get his elbow in her side. Mr. Song only laughed good-naturedly on his end of the call. “He’s kinda like a dad around here, dad. He helped look after Jesse and Genji that you met earlier.”

“Oh?” Mr. Song said, perking up, “It’s always good to meet another father.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call myself a father per-say,” He shrugged, “Just… ‘dad-like’?”

“You make bad puns aaaallllll the time, Gabriel,” Hana teased, “Remember ‘Reap-positioning?’ ‘Colby eat your heart out?’”

Mr. Song thankfully did not get the ‘reap’ joke.

“It is nice to have father like figure about,” Mr. Song smiled, “Though Hana would not always agree. I remember this one time she had been streaming for eight hours straight and I tried to get her to take a break to eat or drink something—“

“Daaaddddd,” Hana groaned.

“She actually hissed at me when I turned on the light,” Mr. Song chuckled.

“I know that all too well, one time I found Jesse gaming with some of the other Blackwatch operatives, they had been going at it for a couple of hours,” He laughed as Hana gave him a ‘really?!’ look. “You would not think that they would be so against taking a break to take care of themselves. Grown adults groaning about being made to take a break, _kids._ ”

“Oh trust me, I know all too well,” Mr. Song laughed as Hana looked embarrassed.

“I think Gabe wants to go back to his boyfriend, dad,” Hana tried.

“Oh, I’m sorry little rabbit, I’ll let him go then,” Mr. Song smiled.

“Little rabbit?” He chuckled.

“Mistakes have been made!” Hana yelled, dragging him out of his chair and pushing him out of the room.

“You’re the one that wanted this,” He pointed out.

“I KNOW!” Hana groaned.

“Fine, I’ll ‘reap-position’ myself elsewhere,” He grinned.

They heard Mr. Song laughing on his end of the call and Hana finally shoved him out of the room.


	8. No Pairings-(family fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Pairings, mentions of chronic pain, past reaper76, family fluff
> 
> Request for a normal day in the life of Gabriel Reyes before he was Reaper with a bit of fluff

His day started at 0600 every morning.

His alarm would go off and he would smack that snooze button, sometimes so hard he broke the alarm clock but he was getting better at not breaking it. He would groan and feel the pain stiffness of his knees and hear the sound of his joints wetly popping as he stretched in bed, not wanting to move but already knowing that work was piling up for him.

Need to get up, need to get up, it seemed really hard some mornings. So mornings he was late because you can only scream ‘get up’ at yourself so many times before you either gave up and went back to sleep or dragged your ass out of bed.

“Need to hire a second in command,” He groaned, had groaned every day for the past few years and would groan for the next handful of years.

He would get up and sluggishly pull on a t-shirt, any one, probably needed to be washed but passed the sniff test. Jeans next, boots next, armor over boots next, then his hoodie so he did not freeze his ass off on the cold ass base. Then his beanie over his stubble covered head. Not long enough to bother with a trim yet, those infamous curls of his had yet to rear their ugly head.

He picked up his comm device and his data pad off his nightstand and left his room, heading to the cafeteria. A quick breakfast of shitty military rations he would meet with Overwatch and the higher ups and they would drone on about something. He would answer emails as he toned them out. Ana would kick his shin at one point and hiss, always forgetting about the armored boots. He swore she did it just to try and make him laugh but he always ignored her. Jack would look at him but normally just sigh and look away. They had long given up on salvaging their relationship awhile ago.

After the meetings, his recruits would be up, washed, dressed and fed and ready for duty. Those on missions were checked in on and encouraged if they were doing well. Those that were supposed to be sent on missions were briefed, packed and sent on their way. Those that stayed were sent through their early morning drills.

“Why do we have ta do this at seven in the mornin’?!” McCree whined, like he did each morning he was forced to run.

“Because you always have to complain!” He yelled from the sidelines. His knees were hurting too much already, else he would be joining them for the early morning run. He promised himself he would join them for their non-leg related exercises.

“Run faster cowman!” Genji snapped, clipping McCree’s shoulder as he passed.

“You’re legs are goddamn prosthetics!” McCree yelled, running to catch up with Genji, easily taking the ninja’s bait top run faster.

After the morning jog his recruits would take a quick water break and then get to their other exercises. He joined them for push-ups, sit ups, weights and managed to get his body to cooperate for some squats. Seeing their commander work out with them always encouraged his boys, girls and nb operatives to work that much better, their numbers were always brag worthy, but he was getting old and his body was catching up and outpacing the super soldier chemicals in him and it was harder each day to join them. Maybe it was time to visit a specialist like Angela suggested.

After exercises it was time to hit the showers. McCree always had a habit of trying to smack someone with a towel. He had been trying to hit Genji, but Genji was faster, always faster. But for once McCree, through a rather elaborate ploy, managed to smack Genji’s exposed pec and the resounding shriek of pain meant that McCree managed to hit something sensitive.

“Do whatever but kill him,” He yelled over Genji’s roared out Japanese and McCree’s frightened Spanish as the two ran around the showers, Genji armed with twisted towel ready to be whipped and McCree cupping sensitive bits.

After showers it was time for some shitty lunch rations. McCree put himself between the ninja, so he had to deal with Genji’s glaring and McCree cowering into his side as he lamented that he had not planned to escape base for real food. He did have to yell at Genji that stabbing someone with a spork was uncivilized and frowned upon and that McCree had whatever was coming for snapping Genji with a towel.

“Yer supposed ta be on my side!” McCree whined as he avoided another spork stabbing.

“Quiet children, dad’s trying to eat,” He said flatly.

After lunch he had more meetings to attend. He would answer more emails and ignore the people droning on about the goddamn Omnic apocalypse. Jack would always try and make some talk during downtimes. He would keep it to three word or less. Ana would scold him for not paying attention and he would derail the conversation and ask about Fareeha. She was a honors student in school now.

After meetings were more exercises. Evenings were reserved for teamwork, mental and skill training exercises. McCree liked showing off that he was better at sheer accuracy then everyone else, always liked to drag Genji into it with those throwing stars of his. McCree tried to keep the bragging out of earshot because he liked to show McCree that he could match his accuracy any day with that Peacekeeper of his.

“How the hell… you use goddamn shotgun,” McCree would always whine after showing him up.

“I didn’t always use shotguns, you don’t start off with that much firepower,” He would always say back, “You make your way up. Besides, you still need to aim at least a bit with shotguns, the spray isn’t really helpful if you aim the wrong way.”

Teamwork exercises would always not go so well, he would always critique them and it always seemed to go over their head.

“STAY ON THE MOTHERFUCKING SIMULATED PAYLOAD!” Was a well used phrase of his.

After exercises there was free time. He would always find a nice couch, stretch out his painful legs and answer emails, calls, do operative checkups and generally do check up until the dinner bell sounded. More awful military rations later and then there were only a few free hours until bed time. More often the naught he gave that time for his operatives as more free time, just so he could do catch up. He often had headaches late in the day and was snappier and more unpleasant than usual.

“Boss, you okay?” McCree asked him that particular evening.

“Same shit as usual, Jesse,” He groaned, digging his palm into his forehead.

“Well, that’s a good thing,” McCree grinned.

He was about to ask what in the hell that meant when McCree opened his palm and revealed two painkillers. Strangely touched, he took them and dry swallowed them. Jesse surprised him then by yanking his data pad out of his hand and placing it aside. Before he could yell at McCree for being an insubordinate little shit, McCree gracelessly flopped on him.

“Jesse!” He yelled.

“Yer comfy, dad,” McCree laughed.

The sound drew Genji to where they were, wrestling on the couch.

“Genji! Help!” He laughed as tried to fight off McCree.

Genji picked up a TV remote and then neatly perched himself both on top of McCree and himself, carelessly flipping through the channels.

“Betrayed by my own son!” He dramatically wailed, though he could not fight the grin on his face and the laughter in his voice.

Eventually they got off of him, himself sitting up with McCree’s legs draped over his legs so that their warmth seeped into his bad knees. Genji sit further up on McCree’s legs and kept flipping through channels, eventually settling for some trashy drama.

“We’ve rubbed off on ya,” McCree laughed.

“I want to know what happens to Montego’s love child, that is all,” Genji said coldly, adamantly paying attention. He laughed with McCree and eventually settled in and just enjoyed himself.

Eventually they would need to get up to head to bed, but this was a nice way to wind down the day that he normally did not do. It was a nice change of base, sitting with his pseudo kids and watching some trashy drama show and forgetting about his pain and his stress, even for a little bit.


	9. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, implied attempts at sex, m/m fluff
> 
> Request for ticklish Jack ruining the moment

Jack snorted.

“Uh, Jackie-boo,” He said with a incredulous look on his face, looking up from where he was on his knees. He had been kissing and mouth along Jack’s stomach on his way to more interesting places to mouth and kiss at when Jack started to shake in a weird way. Was not even given a chance to ask Jack what the hell was up before the giggling started.

“Sorry,” Jack said, hiding his grinning mouth behind his hand.

“Nooo, I insist, why are you laughing?” He deadpanned.

“Uh, no reason,” Jack said, looking anywhere but his face.

“… Something funny about me being down here?” He asked, not letting it drop.

“N-no! Not like that,” Jack quickly said, that hand dropping down to cup his cheek and rub along the underside of his eye, brow and cheek.

“Then?” He asked.

Jack muttered something, turning red. When he asked again he just sort of gave up, mood ruined, before standing to his full height and kissing the weird jerk, maybe another time then. But he had inkling and decided to test it next time.

The next day was their next chance. A goodnight kiss turned a bit more passionate then it was intended and they ended up languidly touching and kissing in bed. When Jack’s arms came up around his neck, he pressed his hands to Jack’s side and slowly slid them up until his fingers were almost brushing Jack’s armpits. When he thought that Jack was sufficiently distracted with their make-out session, he thumbed Jack’s armpits

Jack snorted and cut off a giggle halfway through.

“Holy shit you’re ticklish,” He breathed against Jack’s embarrassed mouth.

“A-am not!” Jack retorted.

In response he shoved his hands against Jack’s armpits and started tickling the ever loving shit out of him.

“N-no! Gabe! Please! Ha ha ha!” Jack burst into tearful laughter as he just kept tickling him, grinning as Jack writhed against him. Jack tried wriggling out of his grasp, getting his hands out of his armpits at least, but he just honed in on the ticklish lower part of his stomach instead, which prompted even more teary laughter.

“Uncle! UNCLE!” Jack wheezed.

Finally he let Jack go, resting on Jack as he lay there trying to catch his breath and wipe away at the tears in his eyes. He gave Jack until his breathing had almost calmed all the way down before he spoke.

“You could have just told me that you’re ticklish,” He smirked.

“You would have abused it, asshole,” Jack said, still fighting his lingering chuckles.

“Me? Never,” He deadpanned.

“I hate you so much,” Jack groaned through a grin.

“No, you loooooovee me,” He teased.

“Shit, you’re right,” Jack grinned before yanking him up into a kiss.

“Hmm, think we can keep the chuckles down and finish what we started?” He purred contently.

Jack just grinned before moving to pin his hands above his head.


	10. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mchanzo, young mchanzo, Genji Doesn't Die au, fluff, dad reaper
> 
> Request for a Genji Doesn't Die AU, fluffy mchanzo with a bit of dad reaper

“Duty dictates… that I end you,” He said solemnly to his brother.

Genji still had his back to him, staring at the family scroll that hung like tapestry. Hands on his hips, one hip slightly cocked, he looked like he did not understand the gravity of the situation, like he always never did. It was such an infuriating and endearing trait in his younger brother. It was why he had warned his brother before hand, to see if he would change, even just to save his life.

“I know, brother,” Genji said quietly, back still turned to him.

“Please… I do not want to do this,” He begged, hand gripping his sword so tight that his knuckles bulged white and threatened to pop. He was shaking, he was shaking hard, and he never shook with fear or emotion. He was supposed to be strong, stalwart. He was supposed to lead the Shimada clan without hesitation or the clog of emotion. But the thought of losing his brother… no matter the strained relationship…

“I know,” Genji hummed, looking over his shoulder, that stupid, infuriating and endearing smile on his face but a knowing sadness in his eyes.

“Please… my brother… please do not make me do this… even if you must swallow your pride… please just listen to the family… please,” He begged, feeling tears start to burn the corner of his eyes.

“You know I can’t do that, brother,” Genji said, nonchalantly looking at his nails, “I was not made to do the family’s dirty business, nor look the other way. I am not one for tradition. I am not one for rules if I know they are bad.”

“Then… I must… kill you,” He said, feeling the first tears fall down his cheeks.

Gods above… he would have to kill his baby brother, the brother that he had loved so much. The brother that he had covered for and cared for and smother in affection because their parents could not be relied on to care. The brother that he trained with, fought with, exchanged angered blows and words and then later soothed with apologies, his own brother, which he was there to see him freshly wrapped in swaddling clothes and screaming to clear the birthing fluids from his lungs.

And duty demanded that he kill him.

“Brother… do you not have too,” Genji said.

“You know that I _have_ too, that the family demands it,” He snapped, though tears still dripped down his face and sobs threatened to break his chest apart. The hand gripping his sword felt foreign, cold and numb.

“What has this family ever done for us, brother?” Genji yelled, back still to him. “They berated us, trained us to be killers, made us be part of drug trafficking, smuggling and illegal gambling rings. And the way father treated you? Trying to mold you into what he wanted and not what you are? How could you ever do what he wanted? I know you hated him, so why keep doing what he wants of you?”

It hurt, to have his feelings so easily pinned and laid out. That his brother that he thought coddled and ignorant of his pain to know keenly what he had felt all these years. He had honestly thought that Genji saw him as the stiff and stringent old brother and not the molded tool his father had raised.

“Genji…”

“Run away with me,” Genji said, finally turning around. That same earnest face with rounded cheeks that stubbornly refused to lose their baby softness was now looking to him pleadingly. “Neither of us want to be here, so let us leave. With our skills we can find a way to escape, hide, do anything else but remain here.”

To leave… he had entertained that particular fantasy many times, to simply run away. Escape a cold and unloving house with the only person he cared for in tow…

He took up his sword, readjusting his poor grip. Genji only nodded solemnly before turning his back to him again.

“Make it quick Hanzo, I do not wish to suffer,” Genji said quietly.

Sucking in a breath, he steeled himself before running the distance between them. He saw Genji flinch, prepared for the strike to come down on him and claim his life, prepared to die. Prepared to lay down his life rather than give up his morals and beliefs, rather die to continue living the life that he was living now.

Genji braced for the strike to end him, a strike that never came.

His sword clattered and spun away from him, tossed carelessly. His arms wrapped around his brother and squeezed him tight. His head fell to Genji’s shoulder and the unbridled sobs spilled out of him as he clutched his brother tight.

“…We only have a short time,” Genji said over his sobbing, “The elders were realize that you were unable to kill me within the hour. We will only have that time to gather what we need and flee. I may have an idea of who can help us along, brother.”

Genji lifted him up and helped him to his feet, tears still streaming down his face and sobs still stealing his breath. How their roles had turned, as it always seemed like he had been the one to brush Genji’s tears away and help sooth his sobs. Now here they stood in their darkened home turned cold shell, Genji drying his cheeks and waiting for his sobs to quiet down.

“Come now, grab you sword and let’s flee,” Genji said.

“No… not the tool I almost killed you with,” He hissed, staring at the sword as though it were a poisonous snake.

“Fine, let us move then,” Genji said, dragging him along.

They grabbed a few things and then fled, disarming and disabling security quietly until they were finally off Shimada grounds and fleeing into the nearby city. Genji seemed to have an inkling about where he was going, so he followed his brother through only slightly familiar streets. Under the guise of night, they managed to avoid the mass of people that would recognize the infamous Shimada brothers. Thankfully, his family’s spies and scouts would likely be searching for them by now. Now that they were free… he was not willing to go back.

“Here, brother,” Genji said, approaching a small seemingly abandoned building. With their training they easily navigated through the rubble and garbage, navigating through until they came upon a group of people hiding within.

“Genji? What are you doing here?” A blonde hair woman asked.

“Hello, Angela!” Genji cheered, dragging him further in. He clutched his brother’s arm, looking to the number of people here, a bulking graying blonde haired man, a short blonde haired man and some dark skinned man with a beanie and a fuzzy goatee.

“I’m here to help you,” Genji grinned, “You still require help taking down the Shimada clan’s criminal activities, correct?”

“Uh…. Yes, very much so, why the sudden change or heart and who is this?” The woman, Angela, asked.

“Well you can say a near death experience, and the man who was the cause of it, my brother!” Genji said, pulling him closer to everyone and hooking an arm around him, “This is my older brother Hanzo, Hanzo, these are Overwatch members Angela Zeigler, Wilhelm Reinhardt, Torbjörn Lindholm and Gabriel Reyes.”

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Overwatch, an organization of heroes, had been trying to take down the Shimada clan for a number of years. After failing time and time again, they had finally approached Genji about taking them down from within. Genji had been hesitant… until finding out his family wanted him dead.

“You were the tipping point, Hanzo,” Genji smiled at him.

“I do not know if that is a good thing, brother,” He said.

“A good thing, we can finally do something good with our lives, brother,” Genji grinned, playfully punching him, “We can be our own people.”

“I… do not know how to be my own person,” He admitted in a low voice.

“Plenty of time and chance to learn then!”

With their inside knowledge of the Shimada clan, its inner workings, plans, places where they conducted their business and tactics, Overwatch soon brought their former family to heel.

There was… a difficult period where he had to adjust basically betraying his former family. For time, he was horrifically depressed and even more violently self loathing. Genji helped when and where he could, but it was work for him to overcome the upbringing he had been forced to endure from a young age. Angela suggested counseling, but he was too prideful for that.

Overwatch did eventually offer them places with Blackwatch for their work. They would be working underneath Gabriel Reyes.

“The commander is fun,” Genji said, “But wait until you see Jesse.”

“Jesse?” He asked.

“Jesse McCree, he’s a cowboy,” Genji grinned.

“A… cow… boy?” He asked, confused.

“Like those old movies on TV brother, he speaks with a Southern drawl and everything, you’ll hear him a mile away with those spurs of his.”

After they had formally accepted the invitation to join Blackwatch, Gabriel took them around the Blackwatch base of operations (the lower levels of a Overwatch base) and introduced them to some of their coworkers. He was going to call his brother a devious little liar for making up a cowboy, when they found this ‘cowboy’ out on the range.

“Jesse! Jesse!” Gabriel yelled as they approached, “Put your goddamn pea shooter down for a hot second and meet your new coworkers!”

McCree’s gun _roared_ as he shot the dead centers of several targets before reluctantly putting down his gun. When the man turned, he felt his heart skip a beat. Oh no, he was attractive, cowboy outfit be damned… though the chaps were nice.

“Jesse, these two are Genji and Hanzo Shimada, brothers, they’ll be working with us from now on,” Gabriel said nonchalantly.

“Well, howdy,” McCree grinned, tipping his hat.

“Hello!” Genji said, jabbing a sharp and boney elbow into his side to prompt him out of his stupor. “So, are you a real cowboy?”

“It’s an aesthetic choice,” Gabriel butted in, “He’s never touched a horse in his life, or a cow for that matter.”

“Hey! Don’t go ruinin’ me Gabe,” McCree whined.

“You’ll do that yourself sooner or later,” Gabriel grinned, making McCree pink with embarrassment. It was a… endearing look on the cowboy he had to admit. The knowing leer from his brother told him that it was all too obvious.

“Behave kids, I have to go get yelled at in another meeting, don’t scare off my latest recruits too soon,” Gabriel said before muttering something underneath his breath in what sounded like Spanish. McCree looked mock offended so he guessed that it was not something flattering.

“So, McCree,” Genji said, hooking an arm around his neck and yanking him close, “Did you know my brother likes guys?”

“GENJI,” He hissed.

“Huh,” McCree drawled, smiling a heart stopping, charismatic smile, “Does yer brother know I’m queer as a three dollar bill?”

Genji about choked on laughter as he burned hotter than the sun.

* * *

Putting down the sword was a difficult choice of his… but one that he took gladly. It was a good thing that he was also trained as an archer and could easily switch between the two. There was a period of adjustment, one where he accidently just smacked people with his bow thinking he was cutting them with his sword, but he had always enjoyed archery and had always had skill with it.

McCree liked to challenge him to tests of skill where they would exchange flirty banter back and forth as they tried to outdo the other. McCree was better for a time, but always humble about it. But when training and practice finally caught up they were practically neck and neck in terms of skill. McCree liked pulling trick shots and he liked splitting arrows with more arrows. If McCree was in a real show off mood, he would try and split arrows with bullets and if was too then he would put the bullets off on their path with an arrow.

Once he managed to catch a bullet on a steel arrow head and McCree had mocked swooned and said ‘shot through the heart, Han’. He had rolled his eyes and gave the man a smile.

“My brother is smiling, holy shit it’s the end of the world,” Genji had said at one point.

“Shut up, carrot head,” He had laughed back, ruffling his brother’s green hair fondly.

His training was overlooked by Gabriel, someone who he was joining the others and declaring their father figure, though it was entirely Gabriel’s fault for acting so fatherly. He was always fretting over everyone, making sure that everyone was taking care of themselves, getting their practice in, that they were taken care of and happy.

“Unhappy and unhealthy recruits are worthless,” Gabriel said one evening.

“Sure thing, dad,” McCree laughed.

“No smoking at the table, Jesse,” Gabriel snapped, yanking McCree’s cigar out of his mouth and snuffing it on the underside of his boot.

“Ha!” Genji snorted.

“And get your damned elbows off the table,” Gabriel snapped at Genji, “Why can’t you two be neat like Hanzo?”

He failed to hide his smug smile behind the lip of his cup.

* * *

“You know Han, yer not so bad wit’ that bow of yers,” McCree drawled on day as they practiced.

“And you, not so bad with that gun of yours, gunslinger,” He teased back, giving McCree a smile.

“Really? Think I can put more bull’s-eyes in more targets then you?” McCree challenged.

“I would wager… that you cannot,” He smirked, already notching an arrow.

“Wager? Alright, whadda wager?”

“Hmm… the other has to do one action of the other’s desires,” He said before quickly adding before McCree got too excited, “Nothing graphic or adult though.”

“Hmm, deal, let’s go bow slinger,” McCree grinned.

Several bow shots and a couple dozen shots later and he had landed bull’s-eyes on twenty five targets and McCree only twenty four. McCree counted both of the piles of shot paper targets three times before glumly accepting defeat.

“Alright Han, lay it on me,” McCree cutely pouted.

“Hmm… one free action of my choosing,” He teased with a smile, stepping up into McCree’s space. McCree gave him a heart melting smile, lips still clinging to a cigarillo. McCree’s eyebrow hitched seductively as he got in close enough that their chests almost touched. Slowly he reached up and gently pinched the cigarillo and tugged it willing out of McCree’s mouth before tossing it aside. With the foul smelling stick out of the way, he gave McCree his best smolder…

And took his hat and placed it atop his own head.

“Goddamn tease, darlin’,” McCree grumbled as he flicked the rim of the hat out of the way so he could look at the man’s pout.

“Perhaps if you stop that filthy smoking habit of yours,” He teased.

“Ya sound just like Gabe,” McCree said, though the smile was back. His thick arms crossed over his chest. “What if I say I quit right now? I’d quit just for you, hun.”

“Hmm… perhaps it is worthy of a promise of more if you keep your vow,” He teased. Before McCree could react, he stood on his toes and pressed a soft and sweet kiss to his mouth and then rocked back on his heels.

“…I-I-I need ta go git some nicotine patches from Angela right away,” McCree breathed, red as a tomato.

“I look forward to doing that again,” He smiled back.


	11. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, m/m fluff, time hi jinks
> 
> Request for Reaper and Soldier 76 to be sent into the future to meet reconciled, retired and married Jack and Gabe

“You won’t get away this time, 76,” Reaper snarled.

The modern day boogeyman was currently stalking Soldier 76 through Watchpoint Gibraltar. An rather bold attack by Talon had sent most of the operatives scattered across base trying to fight. The sounds of fighting, the smell of fire and the continuous ‘pop pop pop!’ of gunfire filled the air until the entirety of the base was a vast array of chaotic sensations. Reaper’s harrowing hellish wraith for could barely be heard over the sounds of fighting as he specifically targeted Soldier 76 through the fire and wreckage.

“You’ve been a pain in my ass for too long, you would be vigilante,” Reaper sadistically snarled as he stalked forward, following where he had last seen the tacky blue of 76’s jacket. Surely enough he caught the edge of an elbow and a rifle sticking out from behind a building corner.

“Time to pay the ferryman, 76.”

Soldier 76 for the most part had been trying to avoid Reaper’s lethal shotgun blasts, his jacket and super soldier body no match for a point blank shotgun shot. Why Reaper was singling him out of everyone was still a mystery.

“Always was a pair, eh Gabe?” He muttered underneath his breath, “A pair of old assholes.”

He reloaded his rifle quickly and rolled out from behind the corner he had been hiding behind and shot blindly. Bullet’s ripped through Reaper’s body like it was smoke. Reaper just chuckled darkly, the black holes of his mask light up with red pupils.

“Nice try, boyscout,” Reaper growled.

“The cavalry’s here!”

Lena blinked in front of Soldier 76 and peppered Reaper with more bullets, once again harmless passing through him.

“Come on, we have to move! We’re rallying further in base,” Lena hissed, guns pointed at Reaper.

“Hehe… if only you’d make it,” Reaper growled before aiming one shotgun at Lena and pulling the trigger. Soldier 76 grabbed her and tried to pull her back out of the way, but buckshot still graced her accelerator.

“Oh no,” Lena breathed as her accelerator started sparking.

There was a crack of bright white light, followed by another. Reaper stalked forward to finish them off and Soldier 76 tried to get the damned thing off of Lena. Reaper raised a shotgun just as white light gushed out and blinded the lot of them.

When the light had died down they found themselves… in a not wrecked Watchpoint Gibraltar. There was no hint of the damage of what had happened during the Talon attack. In fact, it was bright out when the attack had come with the dark of night.

“What the hell did you do?” Reaper growled, aiming a shotgun at a dazed Lena and Soldier 76.

“You’re the one who shot me!” Lena retorted, lifting up her guns. Soldier 76 lifted up his rifle and aimed it at Reaper.

There was a standoff for all of one moment.

“…what the hell?”

All three turned both eyes and guns to the new voice and… was that a unmasked, grayed 76 wearing a t-shirt and jeans? A Reaper not wearing his getup but instead his hoodie and jeans?

“…Morrison?” Lena asked.

“What the hell happened?” Gabe asked, voice not the demonic rasp that Reaper’s was.

“I can ask the same damned thing!” Reaper roared, aiming one shotgun at Lena and the other at a too normal Gabriel, “What the hell is this? I don’t… I don’t look like that!”

“…Are those… wedding rings?” Lena asked.

Surely enough, Jack and Gabe had matching gold rings on their wedding fingers. Reaper’s shotgun cocked ominously and he was starting to lose form as he smoked with unexplained emotions.

“Wait… I think I know what is going on…” Gabriel said, “I think Lena accidently sent past us forward in time…”

“…what?”

“What?”

“Whu…”

* * *

Winston was used to weird time stuff and took to fixing Lena’s accelerator while Reaper aimed his guns at Soldier 76 and his future self and Soldier kept the mouth of his rifle jabbed into Reaper’s side to keep him from trying anything.

“So… who wants to start?” Soldier 76 asked.

“Well… first things first,” Gabriel said before jabbing a finger at Reaper, “I’m not Reaper, not anymore.”

“How the hell did you… we… manage that?” Reaper snarled, jabbing a shotgun right back. Gabriel calmly smacked it away from him.

“Angela, she did… something, I don’t know the technicalities of it, but I don’t do the whole smoke thing anymore,” Gabriel said, “Can’t do that stuff anymore. I’m human now.”

“Why the hell are you with Overwatch then? You hate them!” Reaper pressed.

“Well spoiler alert you raging edgy asshole,” Gabriel snapped, making Reaper flinch slightly, “You’re going to hit one hell of a depressive episode and wonder what the hell you’re doing. You’re going to think about your dead end future working with the bad guys that you never really wanted to work with before and you’re going to wish that you could fucking die but congratulations, you can’t as Reaper.”

Reaper’s shotguns actually dropped. There was no telling what Reaper was thinking with his mask on, but the way his shoulder slumped heavily and the air around him got heavier and darker.

“So you eventually lose control over your powers as Reaper and you find yourself in a situation and end up in the hands of Overwatch and Angela offers you a chance at redemption because that woman could not hold a grudge to save her life, and you take it hoping she means to kill you. She doesn’t. Eventually you pick yourself up enough to make something of yourself and eventually become part of Overwatch again.”

“…Wow,” Lena said, only to get a look from everyone in the room.

“…Explain Morrison,” Reaper demanded without weight.

“Easy, you realize that giving up on what you had when you were young because of some stupid fucking promotion was dumb as hell and give it another go,” Gabriel huffed before grabbing Jack’s hand and pressing a kiss to the ring there, “Things… just fell into place after that.”

“Really?” Solider 76 asked.

“Really,” Jack said.

“Reconciliation and… marriage,” Reaper muttered.

“Here Lena,” Winston said, handing Lena her accelerator.

“Alright boys, let’s get back!” Lena cheered, “I think I know how to do it… we might be off from where we were.”

There was a pause but Reaper put his shotguns away and Jack pulled his rifle away from his side. Reaper’s bone like mask looked between the two before they followed Lena outside. She pressed a button on the side of her accelerator and grabbed Solider 76 and Reaper and suddenly they found themselves in the destruction of the Talon attack.

Before they could go right back to shooting each other, Reaper suddenly wraith formed out of Lena’s grasp and disappeared into the night. The Talon agents attacked pulled back and were gone within fifteen minutes.

A week later, Reaper turned up and turned himself in. He was accepted without a thought.

“I don’t want a gold ring though,” Jack said as Reaper, Gabriel, sat in Angela’s medical bay.

“Platinum… I remember you saying you wanted a band of it way back when,” Gabriel rasped.

“And you want that magnetic black stone, edge lord,” Jack smiled, “I think I remember you saying you wanted a ring like that way back when.”

“Stupid boy-scout,” Gabriel huffed, through a smile.

“Soon to be husband,” Jack muttered with a grin.


	12. No Pairings-(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO WARNINGS: no pairings, family fluff
> 
> Request for McCree to give Reyes a father's day gift and for hugs and feels

“Hey Gabe, it’s father’s day, ya know what means?” Jesse drawled out one day to Gabriel as he hunched over a table looking at reports.

“You’re going to call your father and reconcile with him?” Gabe said dryly.

“Funny, yer real funny,” Jesse said with a heavy roll of his eyes. The object in his hand hidden behind his back started to feel heavy and much like a bad choice. “No, it means I got you something.”

Gabriel turned around just in time to see the card pulled out behind his back and the black beanie with a owl skull stitched on the front. Gabe looked at the gifts in Jesse’s hands and then back at the grinning Jesse and then back at the gifts with the same resting bitch face expression that he normally wore when in the general zone of a bad mood. For a moment, Jesse thought that he was going to get yelled at and ordered to run the base like his ass was on fire.

“Er-, sorry, I didn’t think…” Jesse faltered.

Gabriel slowly pulled the card and the beanie out of his hands and set them on the table that he had been hunched over. For a moment he thought that Gabriel was really going to demand that he get down and do 20 pushups… until Gabriel lurched forward and hugged him as tightly as he could. For a long moment Gabriel squeezed him tight and kind of shook a bit.

“…” He wrapped his arms around Gabe and squeezed him back.

“Happy Fathers’ day,” He smiled.


	13. Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, genyatta, m/m fluff, monster au
> 
> Reuqest for monster au Genyatta

“Master!”

Genji dropped down from the wall that he had just finished scaling, grinning behind his face plate as he approached the gleaming metal carapace of his master as he meditated. The sun was just setting, throwing an array of beautiful colors across his master’s shiny metal shell of his master. The narrow slits formed by the shells’ layers focused on him and he could almost see the darkened slits hidden within.

“My dear, how are you?” Zenyatta chimed, expressionless face managing to radiate happiness and joy.

“Very well, I just got done with my training,” He said, slinking over to his master. His own shiny metal shell had been meticulously polished to be made presentable to his master, even if it was fake to hid the maimed body underneath. He was always thankful that Zenyatta had helped ease him through the transition from his normal form to one much like his master after almost being killed by his brother, now he may have felt only mildly jealous over his master’s natural shiny carapace but mostly he just admired it.

“Joining me for evening meditation then?” Zenyatta said almost hopefully, drifting to the ground and patting the soft grass next to him with his metallic talon tipped hand.

“Of course, master!” He chimed.

He carefully took a seat on the ground next to his master. He smiled behind his mask almost so wide that he could almost feel his natural fangs scrap along the inside of his face plate. Zenyatta must have sensed his giddiness because he let out a small and cute chuckle. He felt himself flush underneath his mask but instead scooted that much closer to his master that their knees almost brushed together.

“Remember, think of something specific to meditate on, it is much better then meditating without purpose,” Master Zenyatta gently reminded him.

“I remember master.”

“Oh? Then what shall you mediate on today, my dear?” Zenyatta teased.

“My master, as you are an interesting subject to meditate on,” He grinned.

“You flatter me, my sweet student,” Zenyatta said, the small edge of his mouth parting just slightly enough that he could catch the many, many sharp and tiny teeth inside his master’s hidden maw. “Perhaps I shall meditate on you as well? You are also a interesting and well loved subject.”

“M-master!” He sputtered, feeling his face burn right up underneath his face pate.

“I speak only truths, my dear,” Zenyatta chuckled lightly, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder. The artificial indents that served as heat vents let out a small puff as hot air was pushed out as he blushed. “You are a very dear and interesting to me.”

“And you to me, master!” He quickly said.

Zenyatta chuckled again, the chuckle that could turn the coldest winter to the warmest summer and sent his heart hammering against the inside of his ribs.

“I am glad,” Zenyatta said, his voice saying that he would be smiling if his shell would allow it, “Now, let us meditate, my dear.”

“Yes, anata,” He said, burning bright as he assumed his meditating position.


	14. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, fluff
> 
> Request for more ticklish 76

“So… where all are you ticklish?” Gabriel asked Jack. Said Jack was trapped, Gabriel’s thick thighs clamped down on his arms and his legs only able to do so much as Gabriel’s hands teased up and down his torso, looking for more ticklish spots.

“Like I’d tell you, babe,” Jack muttered, trying to keep a straight face when fingers brushed the spots that they were slowly and languidly looking for.

“Aw, not gonna tell me?” Gabriel almost purred as he trailed his fingers up and along the sides of Jack’s chest, gracing the dips and duvets of muscles and the patchy of burn scars along the pale skin. “Fine.”

Gabriel unclamped his thighs, letting Jack go, though he remained neatly in Gabriel’s lap. Gabriel’s fingers ghosted across his skin though, touching gently, explorative and reverent. He almost swore that Gabriel had given up on trying to find his ticklish spots. He even turned his head for a kiss as Gabriel’s fingers pattered along his thighs.

He leaned into Gabe to kiss him more firmly when fingers hooked underneath his knees and wiggled. He could not stop the giggle and the bright red flush as Gabriel grinned against his mouth.

“So let’s count them,” Gabriel grinned as those fingers tormented the backs of his knees as he could not hold back the bubby giggles and writhed in Gabriel’s grip. “Your armpits, your lower stomach and the backs of your knees… hmmm… if this patterns continues…”

He was let go and he tried to get away only for a strong hand to grab his ankle and yank his foot towards Gabriel. When fingers danced across the sole of his foot, he almost screamed with laughter.

“Yep, typical,” Gabriel chuckled as he writhed and laughed.

“G-Gabe please!” He managed between giggles, “I’m going to pee my pants!”

Gabriel let him go and he took the opportunity to smack Gabriel with a pillow. He gruffed as Gabriel laughed at him before slinking across the bed towards him with what he could only describe as the look, so he let Gabe crawl between his thighs and then lean forward to kiss him.

“It’s cute,” Gabriel said softly against his mouth.

“It’s embarrassing, a man my age ticklish,” He muttered.

“Cute doesn’t have an age, Jackie,” Gabe retorted before kissing him again, “You being ticklish is so goddamn cute I think I love you even more than before.”

“…I hate when you say mushy stuff and I can’t be mad at you.”

Gabriel just grinned in victory.


	15. Multi implied pairings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied reaper76, mchanzo, chatlog fic
> 
> A chatlog fic because the musey speaks in southern idioms

[Overwatch Channel: We’re all gay now]

HANZO: Gabriel I need your help deciphering something McCree said.

GABE: What?

HANZO: ‘It’s colder then a witch’s tit in a brass bra’

GABE: It’s cold… that’s it

HANZO: THEN WHY DID HE NOT JUST SAY THAT?!

* * *

[Overwatch Channel: Shopping at Soup]

TRACER: Gabe can you tell me what Jesse meant when he said something?

GABE: … okay

TRACER: ‘running around like a chicken with its head cut off?’

GABE: Running around like an idiot

TRACER: …why didn’t he just say that?

GABE: Because it’s Jesse, Lena

* * *

[Overwatch Channel: Sound War The Reckoning]

SATYA: Gabriel, I wish to ask you something, if I may?

GABE: What idiom did Jesse say now?

SATYA: I believe he said that I should not act so much like a long tailed cat in a room for of rocking chairs?

GABE: Acting nervous

SATYA: Why would Agent McCree not just say that?

GABE: Aesthetic

* * *

[Overwatch Channel: Busted Walnuts Ver 2, Crushed Almonds]

GENJI: Gaaaabbbeeee

GABE: … what did he say?

GENJI: ‘Pitchin’ a hissy fit with a tail on it’

GABE: Pissed off

GENJI: WHY DOES HE NOT JUST SAY THIS GABE? WHY??

GABE: He’s got a reputation to keep Genji

* * *

[Overwatch Channel: Sombra has your browser history and she judges]

SOMBRA: Sooo

GABE: What did he say?

SOMBRA: I got the internet I can look this up

SOMBRA: I’m just wondering how you know any of this shit?

GABE: Well when you work with someone from the south you either look this shit up or think critically about what they mean in context and work from there

GABE: Also Jack’s from deep farm land, you don’t think that sometimes he pops off a dumbass southern idiom from time to time

SOMBRA: LMAO

* * *

[Overwatch Channel: The Title is now locked because of last week’s incident you hooligans]

GABE: Hey Jackie

JACK: What

GABE: You’re a tall glass of sweet tea

JACK: Thats really cute Gabe, thank you

MCCREE: *furiously takes notes*

JRAT: WAY DOES IT EVEN MEAN?

HANZO: I thought we all spoke English, but apparently not.

SOMBRA: JAJAJA

HANA: Gaaaayyyyyyy

GENJI: You’re dating that cowboy disaster brother

SATYA: I will never understand idioms and slang.

GABE: Aesthetic, Satya, aesthetic


	16. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, fluff, mild violence
> 
> Request for reaper76 wedding and Talon wedding crashers

“Keep reading Ana!” Gabriel yelled.

“Are you sure, I’m sure no one will mind if you delay this for a few hours,” Ana said, reloading her rifle before popping up to blow the brains out of a Talon agent.

“I’ve delayed this shit for too long, Ana,” Gabriel snapped, reloading his shotguns to lay waste to the advancing Talon troops. Buckshot ripped through armor, flesh and jackasses alike and as soon as it ran dry, Jack’s assault bullets ripped through afterwards. “Please keep reading!”

“Alright, not sure how official this is though,” Ana chuckled before slinking forward on her belly to re-grab the bible from the knocked over podium and then taking cover behind the knocked over table again. “Let’s see… ah here we are, let’s get this wedding moving again.”

He heard Ana start rattling off the verse again as he reloaded. This must have been a real surreal sight, a ruined wedding and most everyone, neatly groomed and dressed in fancy suits or dresses or some formal attire armed to the teeth and fighting off armed to the teeth and armored Talon agents. But they were armed because they figured that someone would try and pull something like this, especially since they had chosen a public area for their wedding.

“This doesn’t ruin my chances to put a goddamn ring on that finger yet, eh Jackie?” He yelled over the gunfire.

“If you don’t then I’ll throw you at them,” Jack snapped back.

He would have laughed if a bullet did not rip dangerously close to his face. Instead he focused on killing as many of the Talon assholes as he could instead, filling assholes with enough lead to make their respective junk pencils. With Jack at his side and the fact that they were supposed to be celebrating their wedding, it almost felt romantic. Maybe it was time to figure out what secure and heavily fortified location was supposed to hold the honeymoon period?

Ana kept rattling off the verses that were traditionally said, sometimes pausing to shoot someone on the head or move out of the way of fire because a table was poor protection. He wondered what they were supposed to do when they got to the ‘I do’s.

“It’s Hiiiigh Noon,” Jesse rattled off in the distance. Six shots later and six men were dead.

“There’s my best man!” He yelled over the noise, “Where’s yours Jackie?”

“Hammer DOWN!” And the earth shook with the giant’s roar.

“There,” Jack said, slamming a clip into his rifle.

He got up and did a quick head count before ducking down to reload again. About thirty some off more, about thirty men between him and his goddamn wedding being finished.

“Cover me, Jack!” He yelled, getting up over the table and running. As he ran towards the mass bulk, bullets punched through the stranglers that had broke away from the mass group of them, killing them before they could stop him. It was a good thing too, because he was about to end this, sliding between bodies before jerking up right.

“Die, DIE, DIE!” He yelled, spraying shotgun shots wildly in all directions.

When his guns clicked, the last of the Talon agents had fallen, leaving a ruined wedding setting and a lot of dead Talon on the ground. Looking around, thankfully no one looked hurt, just ruffled in their fancy garb and slightly dirty.

“Hey, Gabriel!” Ana called.

He turned, prepared for the worst, but she was smiling.

“Do you take Jack Morrison to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“…I do,” He sighed, letting his shotguns drop.

“And Jack, do you take Gabriel Reyes to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Ana asked Jack as he ejected a smoking empty clip out of his rifle.

“I do,” Jack sighed in relief.

“Well? You two know what comes next! Kiss already so we can clean up and take pictures!” Ana scolded playfully.

They reached to each other, himself talking a half second to yank that stupid visor and mask off Jack’s face before kissing him hard, passionate and long. Their assembled party clapped and cheered, still a little adrenaline high from the fight. Maybe one or two people cried, but it was a very… high activity day and this was a long time coming.

When they parted they finally got to the part to put the rings on one another. Platinum rings because they were stronger and they were active old men, his stained black and Jack’s stained navy blue.

“Jesus, that was something,” Jack sighed, foreheads knocked together.

“We figured this would happen at least,” He chuckled back, “So at least we weren’t that surprised.”

“Very true, now let’s get cleaned up, our parents will actually manage to fully kill us if we don’t send them pics,” Jack laughed.

“Very true, alright everyone! Clean up! We have to make sure these pictures are good or else you’re signing our death warrants for real.”

Jack, his brother in arms, his best friend and after all the paperwork was signed afterwards, his husband, grabbed his hand as they moved towards some of the mess, ready to help move bodies and right tables. Luckily they had spares and tables clothes and Sombra was a fucking wizard when it came to Photoshop. They would make it through clean up and then get to finally enjoy being together, officially.


	17. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for sick human again Gabe to get taken care of by everyone since he takes care of everyone

“This comes with the whole being ‘human’ territory, babe,” Jack said as Gabriel sat with his arms crossed over his chest and sniffled wetly. His red rimmed eyes glowered at Jack as the blanket was yanked up further and tucked underneath his immobile arms. The glower barely left when Jack bent down to press a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead.

A cold had waylaid Gabriel, something that he had tried to get away not showing as he did his usual routine of cooking, cleaning and sewing for everyone, but had collapsed in the kitchen and been rushed to Angela where she declared that he the common cold. Thankfully he had just exhausted himself and Jack had put Gabriel to bed and Gabriel had been too weak and miserable to go against it.

“Take a nap, you have my comm number, call me or Angie if you need anything,” Jack said, running his fingers through Gabriel’s slightly sweaty curls.

“Sure,” Gabriel groaned.

“It’ll be fine Gabe, just a cold, you survived an explosion,” Jack smiled at him.

“It’ll be the thing that kills me and I’ll only be able to laugh at myself,” He groaned, disappearing into his blankets.

~*~

His being sick got out to everyone apparently, because he got a number of visits from people trying to help him feel better.

First he called ‘tea squad’ because they came bearing tea. Hanzo brought a small pot of green tea, Satya had brought him a sealed cup of herbal tea and Junkrat just brought a thing of some of that boba tea. They had been surprised that they had all thought of the idea and just not to embarrass them he accepted them all. Truthfully, Satya’s tea truly helped his sore throat and churning stomach, but Hanzo’s tasted the best and Junkrat’s fulfilled the childish upset part of him that was uncomfortable with being sick.

After ‘tea squad’, he seemed the next set of visits as ‘comfort squad’. Lena, Jesse, Mei and Reinhardt came by to make sure that he was comfortable. Lena ran and found his heating blanket and made sure to vigorously beat the dust out of it for his poor nose. Jesse went and unburied the vapor machine and set it up so he could get some moisture into the air for his poor sinuses. Mei set up one of her small machines so that if he got too hot it could shoot out some cold air for him. Reinhardt got him one of those heating pouches for the back of his neck that greatly helped his throbbing headache and when it cooled it provided a delightful cushion for his aching neck. He was as comfortable as he could be despite his sick body and ever grateful.

After ‘comfort squad’ was ‘chill squad’, Zenyatta, Genji, Lúcio and Ana. They just wanted to sit with him and make him feel better with kind and gentle company. Zenyatta even offered one of his orbs that hovered nearby him, filling him with gentle warmth that seemed to lessen his misery. Genji did not have much to offer since he was not a healer, but he helped by speaking quietly and gently nudging by Zenyatta’s orb if it started to drift. Lúcio played some of that healing music of his quietly in the background, adjusting it to how bad or not bad he felt. Ana brought him more tea, this one’s pungent spicy smell almost cured him of his cold and his belly felt like there was fire in it for hours afterwards but he had to admit that he felt slightly better.

After them was a squad that he could only describe as ‘distraction squad’. Fareeha, Hana, Bastion and Sombra came whooping and hollering with a game system and some ‘goth as him’ game and Hana’s salt chips and they played some boring as hell angst game with some loner jackass in a leather jacket who mourned everything wrong in his badly written life. They laughed and wheezed and he felt properly distracted him for a couple of hours.

Eventually they got ‘encouraged to leave’ when Jack showed up, mostly they said they did not want to see two old guys making out especially if one of them was sick. He just wheezed with laughter until Jack settled in underneath the blankets with him and pressed close.

“You’re going to get sick too, boy-scout,” He wheezed through a grin.

“It’ll be fine,” Jack assured him, “Sleep.”

With a roll of his eyes, Gabriel closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Jack despite the building heat. Jack pet his slightly sticky cheeks and then kissed his damp forehead sweetly. He drifted off eventually with Jack and him curled into a slightly sick and sweaty mess.


	18. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, monster au, mildly implied torture
> 
> Request for reaper76, s76 to suffer some weird side effects of Talon experiments

“Gabriel we got him back,” Angela told him softly.

“Where is he?” He growled.

Three weeks ago Jack had disappeared on a mission and it had been three weeks of hell where he had hunted, stalked and killed anyone that he thought would lead him to Jack. His talons and teeth had tasted more blood over the past few three weeks then he had in a long time and he was sure that he had crippled Talon single handedly.

Angela’s wings twitched, pearl metallic feathers mildly ruffled by his outburst. But she steeled herself, the ring of bone adorning her brow crinkling with her frown as she turned to glare at him in turn. When her bruise colored lips parted he saw her tiny, razor like teeth. But he was furious and the goddamn love of his life had just shown up from an organization that was known for torture, experiments and other vile things.

“My my medical bay, I am afraid they did… experiment on him,” Angela said, “He is showing some weird side effects.”

“Angela,” He seethed.

“I want to monitor his condition to make sure he’s fine, but most of these side effects are merely physical,” Angela said.

“Let me see him!” He snapped, teeth coming together harshly.

Angela frowned at him… then moved out of his way. He wraithformed past her angrily, quickly moving to her medical bay. Outside the doors he condensed and slinked in on all fours, the metallic and sharp tips of his fingers clinking against the hard sterilized tile. Only one of Angela’s bed were occupied inside and he saw the head of silver poking out from underneath the thin medical grade blanket.

“Jack?” He asked, wraithforming over to Jack’s bed and gently touching Jack’s side.

Jack moved underneath the blanket and he felt something knock against his leg. Looking down he saw a tail coming from underneath the blanket and… wait, Jack never had a tail. Frowning, he gently tugged the blanket down and saw the extent of what Talon had done to him.

For the most part, Jack looked like his normal self. The same split where his mouth opened further, the same muddled eyes. 

Then the extra stuff… Jack’s fingertips had gone a navy blue that faded up towards the knuckle but his fingertips now ended in actual talons instead of measly points. The same navy blue was also on his elbows, knees and feet, with a jagged bone joint coming out of his elbow and talons coming out of his toes were pointed toenails had been. When he peered around and looked at Jack’s back, he saw small navy blue spines coming out from each vertebrae was underneath the skin and then the black and navy blue spine covered tail.

“Jack?” He asked softly, cupping Jack’s cheek.

Jack seemed only semi-coherent but his eyes opened and tried to focus on him at the sound of his voice. One of his hands came up and gently took a hold of his wrist and pressed the hand harder against his face. He bent over and pressed a gentle kiss to Jack’s forehead and gently kept peppering kisses along his face, mindful if he was touching something painful or sore.

“You going to make it, boy-scout?” He asked softly.

“I’ll live, they just injected me with shit to see what happened,” Jack grunted, “Paled in comparison to the SEP.”

“That’s the Jack I know and love,” He sighed in immense relief, kissing the man’s mouth softly. When he pulled away, Jack’s tongue came out to lick at his lips and…

“…Jackie…” He said quietly.

“Huh?”

“It’s… your tongue… it’s forked,” He said quietly.

Jack nudged him back and let his tongue lull out… and out and out and soon a long forked tongue was out almost to Jack’s collarbone.

“…huh,” Jack said, tongue still out.

“…I think there might be an adjustment period,” He muttered, mind elsewhere.


	19. No Pairings-(family fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Pairings, no warning, family fluff
> 
> Request for Lucio to find a smol babe on a mission and adopt her

“Heads up, Eastwood!” He yelled.

McCree ducked just like he predicted and he managed to snatch the hat off his head. Wall-riding away from the irate cowboy, he laughed as he quickly undid the tie holding up his dreads and sat the hat on his head. McCree, with his awful hat hair, came storming to where he was bouncing off the corner of the junction of two walls. He grinned down as McCree put his hands on his hips and glared up at him.

“Gimme my hat back, Lúcio,” McCree demanded.

“Hey McCree, what time is it?” He laughed.

“Step off Lúcio, that ain’t gonna work this time,” McCree sighed.

He just laughed before bouncing off one wall and landing on an edge, legs swinging playfully as he kept the cowboy hat captive. McCree just sighed before going in the building’s front entrance to make his way up.

A mission to deliver a payload that would remotely take out some bad Omnics. They had fought off a few Talon agents and dangerous Omnics with himself, McCree, Hanzo and Hana and pushed the payload to the destination and set it off. The good news was that they had took out the Omnics, the bad news was that their comms got fired in the process and it had taken Hana a good hour to find the people hiding in the city to get a message out to Winston. Now they were waiting for Hana to get back with the news if they were getting picked up or not.

The mission had been easy with their time dynamic, so he still had plenty of energy to burn and had taken to other means of entertaining himself. Mostly outmaneuvering ol’ Eastwood until he had started to ignore him and then he had taken drastic measures to provoke him gently, taking the hat namely.

There was the sound of something crashing inside the building and he laughed at the thought of McCree tripping over something.

“Hey! Eastwood! You okay in there?” He called.

There was no sound, so he assumed that McCree was pouting and waited and listened for him to find his way out. He had hoped that McCree would not get lost, though the cowboy had an impeccable sense of direction and was the one to help people find their way. He was about to ping McCree’s comm device when there was another crash inside and the sound of a distressed child stirred him to immediately jump up and look for them.

The area should have been evacuated and they had gotten it confirmed several times that they had evacuated everyone and everything and even all the friendly Omnics and AI. No one should have been in the city except maybe a few wild animals and whatever wondered in while they worked. To hear a kid…

“Lúcio, that you!” McCree called form further down. Sounded like he had found a stairwell and was walking up it.

“Hold up, cowboy! I think we got a civilian in the building!” He called out, looking around where the noise had come from.

It took him awhile to find them but he did eventually find the source of the noise… a dirty kid hiding in a sad excuse for what looked like a living space, cowering underneath a ratty nest of dirty newspapers. They had their hands over their eyes and whimpered quietly and fearfully.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” He said quietly, “I’m with the good guys, we’re here to help.”

The child either ignored him or was too scared to say anything. He slowly took a step forward, definitely not wanting to frighten them anymore than they already were, gently speaking, but he never got a response from them. Finally he got close enough to touch and very gently brushed his fingers against their rat nest of head of hair.

That got a response. They jumped up and screamed like they had just gotten the daylights scared out of them and wailed.

“Hey, hey, its okay it’s okay!” He said quickly, hands up and inching away from them, “I’m not here to hurt you, it’s okay!”

They cocked their head, giant heartbreaking tears still dripping down their cheeks and leaving clean strikes in their path. Then he realized something.

“Wait… are you… deaf?”

* * *

It took some time and finally some coaxing from him and then borrowing McCree’s serape to wrap them up in, but he ended up taking the poor thing home with them. He called ahead to let Angela know about the incoming child. He also called up Winston to help him find their family, though based on the little, dirty and lived in living area he had little hope for that.

“Here,” Jesse said, handing him some paper and someone’s permanent markers. “I don’t think they’re old enough to know sign language, but they might know how to write?”

He tried that, neatly sitting them on his lap and using the back of one of the plane’s seats as a hard surface. In clear letters he told them that his name was Lúcio, the cowboy was Jesse, the scary man half undressed was Hanzo and the young girl was Hana. He told them about how they were good guys going around and helping people again. He then asked them what their name was and if they had any parents.

When they got handed the marker he desperately hoped that there was some way of communicating with them, that this poor frightened child would not be hopelessly uninformed and stuck with a bunch of people that they did not know and frightened out of their mind.

But they quickly put that to rest when they wrote, in childish script with some letters backwards, ‘Melody’. Then instead of answering where the parents were, they drew two rather grouchy angry faces and a poor little stick figure hanging around some trash cans. Honestly he was about to cry about hearing their name was Melody, but for what looked like a flat out abandoned kid was just awful. He squeezed Melody tight and wrote how he would help take care of them.

Eventually Melody nodded off, bundled up in McCree’s serape and sitting in his lap comfortably. Jesse joined them when he noticed the kid had nodded off.

“Get anythin’ outta ‘em?” Jesse asked quietly.

“Name’s Melody, orphan,” He said quietly back.

“Sh- shoot, seems like ya found yerself an cute lil’ abandoned song, right there,” Jesse joked lightly, “What ‘re you gonna do?”

“Well, doc first, then I don’t know,” He shrugged, “I done a lot of charity work, especially for lower class, foster and orphaned kids. I hear a lot about how awful the system is when it comes to kids, especially kids with special needs. Parents don’t want special needs kids, they get left until they’re kicked out onto the streets and left to fend for themselves.”

“Yeah, saw that a lot when I was runnin’ wit’ Deadlock gang, kids that the system were awful ta,” Jesse sighed, tilting his head and his hat down, “Kids with such awful foster homes that they would have rather starved on the streets then keep on livin’ in those shallow hovels…”

“I’ll see what Angela says,” He said, watching sweet Melody sleep.

* * *

A bath and a quickly consumed lunch later and Angela gladly checked on Melody for him. She checked the heart, lung, scalp, eyes, mouth, a little bit of blood and the tiny little feet.

“Some mild malnutrition, dehydration and a small infection in her left eye,” Angela said with a relieved smile as she handed him McCree’s serape to return, “Nothing that some monitoring and gentle care cannot cure.”

“Thank you so much, doc,” He sighed.

“I would also like to say that she knows a bit of sign language,” Angela said, “She knows a few basic ones and I managed to teach her a few other basic ones as well.”

“Wait, you know sign language?” He asked.

“I’m a doctor, I try to be accommodating to all of my patients, though I will admit I only know ASL and GSL.”

“I might need to learn some of that from you at some point,” He said quietly.

Melody, with one of those weird health lollipops that Angela loved handing out and changed into one of Hana’s t-shirts, almost looked like a happy healthy child. Her face was a bit drawn and thin and her belly bulged slightly in a troubling way and they had to hack away at the stubborn knots that her hair refused to relinquished, but she looked so much happier and healthier then when she had come in. She even gave him a small smile as he picked her up and plopped her down in his lap in his wheelchair to find Winston. She happily enjoyed her weird health treat and looked around. 

She made a happy gasp when she saw some of the weirder members of Overwatch. She thought Genji was the coolest guy ever and gaped up at Zarya. She repeated McCree’s hat tipping motion when he did the same to her. When she finally saw Winston, she gasped and made a motion that he realized was a hand sign. 

“Yes, gorilla,” Winston laughed.

“You find anything, big guy?” He asked as Melody excitedly repeated the hand sign for ‘gorilla’ as she looked the big scientist up and down.

“Not much, with the blood sample from Angela we were able to find the parents, but their paperwork were obviously modified to say they never had a child,” Winston sighed sadly.

“Oh my god.”

“What do you plan on doing? I could contact the local child care and foster system…” Winston started.

He looked down at sweet Melody still sitting in his lap, looking up at Winston like he was the coolest person ever. Poor Melody was abandoned by her parents and left to rot in garbage. Poor Melody that would not survive an uncaring system that would be even worse with her hearing.

He gave Winston his best smile.

“…I’ll make arrangements.”

* * *

Melody excited placed her hands on the speakers that he had laid out on their laps. She eagerly grinned at him as he fiddled with some of the settings. When he set up, he signed out if she was ready. She eagerly nodded and grinned as she kept her little hands glued to the speakers. With a grin he started playing the song, making sure that the speakers really moved with the sound.

She paused for a moment, feeling the vibrations in her hands and arms. After a moment she grinned her approval as she listened with her hands.

“Knew I’d get it right,” He laughed.

Honestly, he never thought that a lot of things would happen in his life. Being a father in his mid twenties was definitely up there, but he had to admit that he was not regretting a second.


	20. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, fluff
> 
> request for chilling reaper76 and memes

“Why are you giggling over there?” Jack muttered.

“Memes, Jackie, memes,” He laughed, nudging Jack’s leg with his own.

They had been sitting across from each other on the bed, lying underneath the heating blanket, their legs tangled comfortably. He had started poking around his comm device and found that he could access the internet from it and had pretty much been lost since. How he managed to get into Hana’s Meme channel, but he was enjoying himself. Past the racist memes that Hana’s mod was good about deleting and banning the perpetrator within fifteen minutes or less, there were some good ones.

“…About what?” Jack asked.

“About Overwatch operatives, there’s a lot just from her streams,” He chuckled, “I found a bunch about us, Boy Scout.”

“There’s one here about you saying tortilla as ‘tor-till-ah’ instead of ‘tor-tee-ya’,” He chuckled.

“Gabe… I’ve never said it that way and I’ve never heard someone say it that way,” Jack gruffed.

“There’s one where I kidnap your cafeteria lady because she makes authentic Mexican cuisine,” She chuckled.

“If we actually have someone that could cook there would have been a goddamn war to keep her here or get her back,” Jack deadpanned. It made him laugh.

“Uh let’s see… racist shit… more racist shit… ew not repeating… oh my god, my theme song is apparently any song from My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park or Korn,” He chuckled.

“There ones about you basically living in Hot Topic?” Jack asked flatly. 

“A shit ton… there’s one where you argue that salt is a spice,” He almost gagged.

“..Oh my… I know it’s not a goddamn spice, would everyone get off my ass about that,” jack groaned though through a smile.

“Leeettttt’s see… holy shit the number of memes about my thighs and ass are astounding,” He whistled.

“What do you know, just like your ass and thighs.”

He kicked Jack’s leg underneath the blanket.

“Hmm… lots about us hooking up and being completely head over heels for each other throughout the years and so many about us dating and finally getting married.”

“That doesn’t sound like… oh,” Jack said, not noticing how he had crawled over to Jack to kiss him. Jack smirked against his mouth as he kissed him, smiling as he forgot about the silly comm device to kiss the man he loved.


	21. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mild body horror, fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, shifter verse, mild body horror, fluff
> 
> Request for shifter verse panther!Gabe and lion!Jack with Jack's first (messy) shift

Jack was a late shifter bloomer.

Sure, he got his animalistic features about the same time that the bulk of people normally got them, but he seemed absolutely incapable of shifting. He had teased Jack about good naturedly, knowing that it was a touchy subject with him, and tried to not rub it in Jack’s face that he was a rather proficient shifter that had mastered the ability when he was young.

After the SEP program they had both hoped that the weird chemicals they had been shot full of would jostle something right and give Jack his ability to shift. But even after the chemicals had settled and made them super soldiers, Jack seemed unable to shift.

“You’ll be able to one day, Jackie,” He said, toying with Jack’s tail.

“I’m giving up,” Jack had groaned, “Whatever. I have you to live vicariously through.”

Shortly after the formation of Overwatch however, something happened.

Jack actually showed up late, so he volunteered to see what had happened to the normally punctual boy-scout. When he opened Jack’s door, he was surprised to see Jack on the floor, clawing at his skin.

“Hey, hey, you okay Jackie?” He asked, slamming the door shut and hunching down by his side.

Jack groaned and the first of many wet breaks. He watched as Jack’s body distort and his skin start breaking apart and he realized that Jack was actually going through a shift… really, really slowly and by the looks of it, really, really painfully. So he did whatever budding boyfriend could do and tried to help him. He took off Jack’s clothes and pulled away at the skin falling off. When the skin clumped but refused to come off, he took out his talons and clawed away at the skin trapping Jack.

Growly as Jack continued to writhe and make small, heartbreaking pained sounds, he kept trying to help Jack along with his drawn out shift. Clawing helped, as well as talking and reassuring him that he was doing well, combing over skin that was done shifting helped keep him calm and focused.

“I’m here, Jackie, I’m here,” He said calmly.

Jack’s transformed front came out first, followed slowly by his back end. Even after all the human skin had been shed, there were still lingering wet sounds coming from within his body. He helped sooth Jack along and kept him calm through the lingering bits of the shifts, but was happy when the sounds settled and a fully shifted Jack was left there.

“Hey handsome boy,” He chuckled as he combed his fingers through Jack’s mused mane, “I guess this really makes you the golden boy now, huh?”

A handsome blonde lion, but completely exhausted and still whimpering in pain lion, rested it gloriously mane ringed head in his lap. He stroked Jack’s hair softly, telling him how proud he was of him and how good he looked and how they would get Angela to help them figure out what the hell went down to make it happen now and like that.

Despite it being his first shift, which atypically was the longest shift in most shifters lives, only last about fifteen minutes but the shift back went a hell of a lot smoother then the shift too. Then he was left with a panting, sweaty and naked Jack.

“Gabe?” Jack moaned weakly.

“Yeah, Jackie?”

“After that, I really don’t care if I shift or not, I’ll keep the cute ears and tail and be happy with them alone,” Jack groaned.

He gently pet Jack’s back until he felt strong enough and then he was a good boyfriend and helped him to the shower and get dressed again, reporting to Angela that they would be gone for the rest of the day.


	22. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, mermaid au
> 
> Request for fluffy reaper76 mermaid au or mchanzo (I chose both because both are good but here's reaper76 first).

He settled on the end of the pier, whistling to himself as he watched the floater float merrily along. The cooler at his side was packed with delicious food for him and his boyfriend whenever the asshole showed up and some drinks for himself. The sun was setting on the abandoned dock and… where the fuck was Jack?

“Late again,” He sighed, kicking at the water, “Why do I date him again?”

The water in front of him suddenly part with a sharp fin, a very familiar fin that anyone that had seen any form of media would be able to tell what it was. He sort of frowned at it, giving it the stink eye as it lazily swam around the shallow water for a moment before coming at his legs with frightening speed. He just kept giving it the stink eye. Within a few feet of his legs, the fin dropped down and he could only roll his eyes.

When hands grabbed his feet, he only gave a half kick and frowned with a wet head breeched the water.

“Look out… it’s a great white,” He paused to smirk, “Boy.”

Jack frowned at him, showing off those great white shark teeth of his.

“Well hay to you too, babe,” Jack huffed.

“You’re late,” He said, bending down to kiss Jack’s frowning mouth. He tasted salty from the water and very distantly very coppery, probably from his last grisly meal. The frown melted against his mouth and he got a small smile from the shark merman when he pulled away.

“Sorry, you know that scrawny, squirrelly guy you’ve seen in the waters? Uh… Jamie I think his name is?”

“Yeah?”

“Tried to get me to get you to set him up with that big guy… uh the one in the medical mask?”

“Oh, Mako, nice guy.”

“Yeah, he is crushing hard,” Jack smirked with a heavy roll of his eyes.

“Man, I’ll have to tell Mako that,” He laughed as Jack ducked down to refresh himself before surfacing again.

“Bring me anything good?” Jack asked, wriggling his thick shark body barely hidden underneath the water’s surface.

“What would date night be without a nice dinner?” He scoffed, mock offended as he cracked open the cooler. He pulled out a piece of seasoned raw beef and lowered it down to Jack’s waiting mouth. He took it in one go and licked his fingers clean, smacking his lips as he reached for the next. He fed Jack several pieces before pulling out his own dinner and munching away in silence as Jack filled him in on what he had done since they had last seen each other.

“Found another downed ship, added a bunch of Spanish gold to the collection,” Jack told him, “I also found a bunch of cool antique pens that I think would go great with your collect, real edgy designs and everything.”

“You know me so well,” He snarked between bites, taking out another strip of beef for Jack to eat.

“I do, because I love you,” Jack smiled, pulling down his hand to nuzzle against his palm. He rubbed Jack’s smooth cheek back before encouraging him to lift himself out of the water enough to kiss him again.

“And what do you know, shark boy, I love you too,” He smiled against Jack’s mouth.


	23. Hanzo Shimada/Jesse McCree-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mchanzo, mermaid au
> 
> Request for either reaper76 mermaid au or mchanzo mermaid au for mermay, here's the mchanzo counterpart I wanted to do

“Jesse!” Hanzo chuckled.

A very frisky and colorful fish with billowy fins rubbed up against his leg and he saw Jesse’s smirking face before he whipped around and took off again. He just sighed before going back to clearing out the various foreign objects floating on the water’s surface with the skimmer. When the skimmer was full he dumped them in the floating barrel tied to the dock and went back out. When he did the same frisky merman came back.

“Jesse,” He sighed, looking down at Jesse smiling up at him underneath the water. Jesse finally broke the water and he found a salty kiss landing on his cheek.

“Howdy, darlin’,” Jesse grinned, kissing his cheek again.

“I am working, Jesse,” He smiled, though not stopping the wet kisses the landed on his cheek and jaw.

“Hmm, could never resist a workin’ man, I guess,” Jesse smiled against his skin.

“Jesse!” Gabriel yelled, startling the two of them. Gabriel was a ways a way, also armed with a skimmer, had his hand on his hip and was frowning at the two of them. “You’re the one that asked that we do this! Let him work and then you can mess around!”

While he was yelling, Gabriel had failed to notice the shark fin swimming around him. When he stopped, the person attacked to the fin suddenly lurched, grabbed Gabriel and pulled him down with a yell. They laughed as Gabriel broke the water with a smiling Jack holding onto him.

“Well… now that they are distracted,” Jesse drawled sweetly before turning his head to take a kiss from his mouth. He kissed Jesse back, wisely keeping his tongue in his mouth because he knew the chompers that Jesse had and the grisly meals that he often ate. He still melted against Jesse’s warm lips and the warm and gentle hand that reverently touched his face. The stump of Jesse’s other arm came up underneath his arm and encouraged him to lean forward into the warm and wet body.

“Hmm, I’m beginning to think that this was a poor excuse to get me out here, instead of to help you clean out your home,” He sighed when McCree let him go.

“Smart, hot as hell and sweeter then honey, you really are the perfect man, Han,” McCree smiled at him.

“Flatterer,” He chided playfully, ruffling McCree’s wet hair.

“Ain’t flattery if it’s the truth!” McCree perked up before breaking away, disappearing underneath the water. He watched Jesse’s colorful scaly body easily glide through the water. He watched Jesse’s gorgeous body swim around, smirking to himself before he went back to work.


	24. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, fluff
> 
> Request for human pillow Gabe

Gabriel’s penchant for being a human pillow continued well beyond his reconciliation with Overwatch and her new operatives.

Being older, Gabriel took to napping like he had when he was a young and overworked super soldier, often taking up the couch in the rec room. His arms folded tightly over his chest and beanie pulled down over his tired eyes and grey streaked curls and legs stretched out over the couch cushions as he slept quietly. Gabriel took to sleeping a lot lighter then he normally did, but still the seeming beacon of comfort that the new Overwatch operatives seemed drawn to him when they were tired and found him napping on the couch.

Ana, shameless as always, would lay down by his legs and cram her dainty legs and feet against him to keep them warm, sometimes poking his stomach when she was trying to be playfully annoying. Lúcio he found once or twice, sleeping sitting up and having his legs draped over his lap. Angela would just snuggle up against his side, her delicate chin digging into his bicep and her arms deadlocked around his torso. Satya was far too distant (from anyone that was not Fareeha or Angela) to really fall asleep on him but once or twice he would find her snoozing in one of the armchairs by the couch near him. Zenyatta, being both an Omnic and wary of people that would be uncomfortable around him, would sometimes power down or meditate by him when he slept.

Hana, being small and slender, would often flop on him and not disturb him so he often woke up startled to find her snoozing on him. Orisa was hardly on base and when she was Efi was often with her, one of their visits he woke up to find Efi neatly sleeping on his legs and Orisa powered down nearby. Reinhardt was often too large for the furniture, but once or twice he got startled awake to find Reinhardt lifting him up so that the big man could claim the couch and end up sleeping on the man’s legs or lean up against him in his lap. Roadhog was more often than naught glued to Junkrat, but when the man wanted a nap away from the scrawny bomb fetishist, he found the man leaning up against the couch and snoring away. When Zarya slept by him, she often just picked up his legs and slept sitting up, one heavy arm draped over his legs.

Bastion was still wary of his distrust and fear of them, but sometimes he would find Bastion powered down by him and Ganymede curled up tucked up underneath his jaw or chin. He had no idea that Hanzo would sometimes sleep by him until he got up and looked around to see Hanzo sleeping propped up by one of the ends of the couch. When he found Junkrat sleeping by him, he often found the Junkrat… knotted for lack of a better word with his legs, that peg leg dangerously close to jabbing him. Mei was still leery about him but once or twice found her passed out and snuggled up against his side. Torbjörn gave no fucks and he found the engineer sleeping on his legs and loudly snoring away. 

Tracer often curled up by his legs, her head cushioned often by his thighs. Genji sat by his feet, leaned against the arm of the couch and threw out his legs by his sides. Jesse, all too familiar with him, would gracelessly flop on him often wake him right up and he would steal the cowboy’s hat and use it cover his face as he tried to sleep with Jesse laying on him. Fareeha, when she was small, used to sleep tucked up against his chest, now much larger would often nudged him enough to the side that they could sleep on their sides and back to back.

Jack was perhaps the most shameless of them all. Jack would drag a blanket out to where he was sleeping and he would find himself drawn into Jack’s arms and held tight and he would only be able to smile as he snuggled into Jack’s shoulder and enjoyed the warmth.


	25. Multi-Implied Pairings-(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied McHanzo, reaper76, Mercy/Pharah/Symetra, Roadrat
> 
> Request for complete and utter meme nonsense ofr the whole group

“Oh my god,” Jesse laughed, covering his hands, “I hate everyone of ya.”

A boring afternoon had lead to Hana pulling up her stream’s many pages on a large projector holo-screen and eventually they had stumbled across the meme page that her fans had started from the various people that that had appeared on battle streams. Gabriel and Jack had already told them that they had seen the ones aout them and insisted on seeing others. Right now they were looking at all the ones of Jesse, mostly revolving around his line ‘It’s High Noon’.

“Let’s see, who’s next…” Hana mused.

“You?”

“Nah, most of them are the really gross ‘gremlin d.va’ meme,” Hana groaned, “I want it to be known that I hate Mountain Dew and I hate Doritos. They’re both nasty af.”

“Wait, I saw one where Orisa was hitting on your mech,” Genji pointed up.

“Of course my mech would be seen as gay,” Hana laughed as she scrolled back up, showing the picture that Genji had pointed out. “I’m tagging Efi and Orisa in this, they’ll love it.”

“Oh! Oh! What’s that one that you showed me last week?” Genji said, “That video with the Korean pop music.”

Hana scrolled a bit and pulled up a video. It started like a clipped video of her stream with a cheery k-pop song playing over it, Hana in her meh and shooting at various people or things. The warning that her mech was going to fall apart and she ejected, the suddenly cheery music suddenly turned to Korean death metal as Hana went around shooting people with her dinky pistol, succeeding in slaughter various things quickly and expertly before another mech touched down and Hana jumped back into it where the cheery k-pop music started.

“What do you know, it is like Hana in and out of her mech,” Gabriel chuckled.

“Don’t mess with me,” Hana huffed, “Now… the Junker boys!”

Too little surprise to anyone, most of them were about the two being very gay for one another. One that had people laughing the hardest was one where Junkrat surprised people with his actual height and standing straight up.

“Holy shit, how tall are you really?”

“Like two meters,” Junkrat said, sipping on his tea.

“…Would never guess.” Hana muttered.

Genji and Zenyatta were next. There were various jokes about Genji’s suit, the one that made people laugh the hardest was the pseudo-smile on Genji’s groan that had Genji asking Angela for a complete suit reworking. Most of the jokes surrounding Zenyatta were about him really being the most terrifying and deadly out of all the Overwatch operatives.

“…Considering you regularly give people concussions with those orbs of yours…” Angela said.

“It’s all according to the Iris,” Zenyatta said ominously.

“Hanzo next!” Genji demanded.

Most of jokes revolving around Hanzo were either about his left tit being out, the gay hipster makeover, or him taking one look at McCree and saying something along the lines that he was gay. The thing that people laughing the most was the tit out thing, especially the ones where Hanzo was revealed to have a wicked bad tan line underneath the clothes.

“I do not,” Hanzo snipped.

“How about you take that shirt off and show us?” Hana laughed.

“Nah, those tits are for McCree only,” Genji laughed, chuckling when Hanzo threw a cushion at the back of his head.

Some of the people they looked up had rather obvious jokes about them. Torbjörn and his children and his pseudo children (his turrets and Bastion in a few though Torbjörn had no comment). Mei and her being a ice demon with her annoying ice wall, to which she profusely apologized. Reinhardt they had to skip through quite a few rather risqué jokes but the most seemed to be about him being a generally cheery old German man and made the big man laugh. Most of the ones against Zarya was about how she turned Russia gay and which Zarya had to agree, apparently she got a lot of thirsty fan-mail. Winston’s was filled with thirsty furries and Winston quickly begged for them to move on.

“Satya next!” Fareeha asked.

“Let’s see… oh jeez, she could make a team out of her and her turrets,” Hana laughed.

“It is better then some,” Satya scowled, glaring at an innocently whistling Genji.

“Let’s see… wow a lot of gay escapades with the teleporter,” Hana noted.

“I know what we’re doing next battle,” Fareeha smiled at a blushing Satya, “Right Angie?”

Angela just winked, making Satya blush harder.

“Please move on! I insist on Angela or Fareeha next.”

Most of the jokes about Angela were her generally being an overworked, over stressed, bitter and salty doctor. Genji actually flinched about the number of jokes about her losing her shit and shooting Genji if he kept pestering her about needing healing. Most of Fareeha’s were about her line ‘Justice rains from above!’ or generally being a giant flying lesbian.

“I do not deny,” Fareeha laughed.

“Me neither,” Angela smirked, casually resting her feet on Genji’s shoulders. Genji stiffened and refused to move.

Lúcio most had frog related jokes that made Lúcio just crack the fuck up. Others were of him being the only one on point which almost brought the poor man to tears.

“It’s funny… because it’s true.”

Finally Lena. Most of them were pretty predictable, her being a giant lesbian, jokes about her and Sonic, various jokes about her crocs.

“Wait, what’s wrong with my crocs?” She asked.

“They’re trashy, Lena,” Hana said.

“They are not!”

“Lena, I wear cowboy boots wit’ spurs… yer crocs are trash,” McCree drawled.

Lena threw a cushion at McCree’s head, successfully knocking the hat off of his head. Lena laughed but was quickly sent skittering when Jesse picked up the same cushion and threw it, skidding past her as she took off and hitting Genji. Everyone laughed as the gathering soon turned into a pillow fight, the jokes forgotten for the moment.


	26. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for Jack to fall alseep on Gabe and gabe to put a jacket over him to keep him warm

At this point he had gotten used to Jack just passing out. Jack was not a man that believed in the luxury of falling asleep when he was a little tired. Jack believed in only finding sleep when the job was done and when he was safe from enemy attacks. Even getting him out of the vigilante line of work and back with Overwatch, Jack carried bad habits like that old jacket of his that he clung too.

He liked to think that having Jack pass out on him was a semi-happy medium between breaking those habits and stubbornly keeping them.

Jack had been getting dressed for yet another patrol that no one needed him to go on. They had argued about it, he was worried about Jack’s health and Jack was worried about the safety of Overwatch as a whole. They both had pure intentions at heart but could not quite convince the other of that and eventually Jack had dropped the conversation, all the more convinced that he needed to go. So he grabbed the stubborn ass and yanked him down into his lap and refused to let go until the wriggling stopped.

Jack got himself comfort and folded his arms over his chest and refused to say anything. He managed to get his comm device out of pocket and idly tapped away. He was expecting Jack to give up and grumble about how he would stay eventually, or try and fight him again, or something and continue to be the stubborn ass that he managed to love every day. But the fight never came… instead Jack went limp against him.

The first snore almost made him laugh, almost. Instead he carefully pried the visor and mask off of him. He carefully ruffled Jack’s hair before looking for something to cover them in. The closest thing was Jack’s jacket, the last piece of his outfit, left before the fight. He grabbed it and draped it over Jack’s folded arms.

“Stupid boy-scout,” He chuckled softly, squeezing his arms around Jack’s torso.


	27. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for Jesse McCree to meet Hanzo Shimada pre-recall and develop a relationship and then Genji's reaction

His jaunt through China was not supposed to be as eventful as it was.

He had gone through China in a wild attempt to get bounty hunters off of him, hoping that if he took it international then they would get off his ass. But as it turned out, that when he was not looking, that someone had hiked up his bounty amount and apparently the cost of air fair was nothing compared to the money they would get for turning him in alive. So there he was running like his ass was on fire through some rural areas in an attempt to get away.

Luckily there happened to be an empty little house that he managed to duck into as his chasers ran on by like chickens with their heads cut off, taught him in vicious mockeries of his accent before disappearing into the distance. With a sigh he pulled himself away from the window and immediately had an arm against his throat and he was faced with a rather pretty face in an awful situation.

“Who are you?” The mysterious person said.

“Jesse McCree,” He said, hands held up as not to provoke the person into choking him out, “Just runnin’ from some assholes after my head. How about you?”

The person opened their mouth but quickly silenced it when the door got kicked in. Some different assholes armed with some rather pricey guns aimed at the pretty person pinning him to the wall came in.

“You!” One shouted.

Thinking on his feet, like he was best at, he grabbed the person and jumped out the window and started running with them with the new assholes on their tail. The person ran decently fast but stumbled every so often and sometimes grunted with pain. When he looked down to ask what the hell the problem was, he saw the metal feet and kept his mouth shut. Together they ran for a time until they hit the woods where the assholes did not follow. After a couple dozen feet the person dug their metal feet into the ground and smacked his hand hard.

“Ouch! What the hell?” He hollered.

“I can walk from here!” The person snapped.

“Fine, good luck to ya, just tryin’ to help someone out,” He said. Pretty face but sour personality, got him every time.

The person moved to walk away, took a step and promptly fell. He bent down to help them as they shucked up their pants to look at their legs. He was right about his early pondering, their slim and pale thighs ended in heavily and freshly scarred stumps. They gingerly touched the enflamed skin and hissed as they yanked their hand back.

“Yeah, yer not supposed to put them through hell fresh outta the package,” He chided nudging them back to get all the weight off of their legs. They glared at him as he looked at the enflamed flesh before shoving his serape out of the way to show off the metallic prosthetic that claimed his arm. “See I know my shit… yer not runnin’ anytime soon, compadre, ya gone and fucked yerself up.”

“I have assassins coming after me, I cannot afford to stop moving,” The person growled.

“Well friend, how’s about ya tell me yer name and I’ll help you out cause I’m feelin’ generous?” He tried. Damn his good streak, a pretty face was going to kill him. Like… like… like that one asshole said he was and damned did it hurt to think about freshly buried men.

“…Hanzo Shimada,” The person, Hanzo, said gruffly.

“Nice ta meet ya, now hold onto yer ass,” He said.

“Why would I hold my pos-GUH!”

He got Hanzo onto his back and then started running, huffing from the extra weight and thankfully for the strength of his metal arm.

~*~

One misadventure led to another and they ended up sticking together for a bit as they traveled across the world trying to get away from assassins and bounty hunters. They traveled across the world killing people that were trying to kill them or capture them alive. Hanzo turned out to be pretty good with a bow, though sometimes he hit people with it like he was trying to wield a sword.

He found out bits and pieces about his unhappy traveling companion as they traveled together, first out of consequence and then out of grudging respect for each other’s skills. 

First, Hanzo’s legs were recently lost to infection. Hanzo had recently killed someone and deeply regretted it. Hanzo was an emotional mess and often lost his temper or cried for no reason. Hanzo liked green tea made the ‘right way’. He liked ‘actually’ ramen and… oh yeah he could summon spectral dragons from his arm.

“Them some big heffers,” He had drawled out when he saw them tear through a group of their hunters.

“…They are not cows,” Hanzo muttered, giving him an acidic look.

“it’s an expression, Han,” He sighed, already used to this argument over terminology and slang, “I use humor to git over the fact that you can summon fuckin’ dragons from yer arm!”

“Shimadas have always been able to control dragons,” Hanzo said simply as they took off running again, “This is my ability, like your strange shooting technique.”

“My technique is focusin’ and holdin’ yer breath that was fuckin’ magic!” He hollered as they ran.

Over time he got used to seeing the dragons. He named them ‘Bess’ and ‘Junior’ and would only refer to them by those names, somehow always knowing which one was which. Hanzo would get pissed but it was only after a rather heated argument between them that he realized that the dragons ‘liked’ the names and Hanzo was beside himself. It was really funny when he would call their names and they would come crawling out of his arm and come running over to him for scratches and pets and Hanzo would just turn beat red and fume silently.

He in turn answered what he was willing for Hanzo to know. He had a family but they had only recently started attentively talking after a rather nasty falling out. He had lost his arm after his gang came back for the ink on his skin and had purposefully botched it so he lost it. He once did government work but had to walk away because he could not keep doing it. He recently lost someone important to him.

“…Are you comfortable with telling me who?” Hanzo had asked.

“Eh… the man that saved me,” He shrugged, already regretting it because his eyes were burning, “He was like a dad fer so long and then I left and… I felt like such an asshole and then… he was gone.”

“…I lost my brother,” Hanzo said simply before the conversation was done.

They got a bit friendlier to one another after the first year. They actually joked with one another. Hanzo was a complete dork that liked to snort with laughter at his own dumb jokes. Puns broke him pretty much.

Hanzo told him a bit more about his life. He got the tattoo when he was thirteen and first showing signs of puberty. His brother’s name was Genji and his family loved to smother him with affection, the family’s pet ‘Sparrow’. Hanzo used to use to sword but put it down in his brother’s memory. Hanzo had never really had any friends beside him.

“Good taste in friends,” He had drawled. Hanzo did that cute snorting thing.

He told him a bit more about him. Mixed family, loved both his parents and heritage. He learned English from old cowboy movies and thus the cowboy look. He had pretty good aim as a kid because his dad got him into drawing at an early age and thus the above average hand eye coordination.

“You can draw?” Hanzo had asked.

“Eh, I’m rusty as shit, but come ta find out I’m better with paint,” He had shrugged, “Gimme a thing of paint and I can make sumthin’ decent in ‘bout an hour.”

“We will have to try that at one point,” Hanzo had smiled at him.

After the second year they were best friends and heavily relied on each other. They worked in tandem so well that they joked about not being able to fight without the other. Just something about a cowboy and a bow wielding samurai taking down some bad guys that made it so much like those shitty old movies that he used to love watching as his ma taught him English.

“Are you countin’, Han?” He had called as he shot another bounty hunter.

“One ahead, if you must ask,” Hanzo had laughed as he unleashed another arrow.

After the third year they hit a bit of an awkward patch of their friendship… or whatever it turned into.

They seemed to realize that their friendship went from deep and good to slowly start inching its way into something deeper and more… friendly.

They started helping each other with their emotional baggage. When he had nightmares about Deadlock chopping off his arm, Hanzo was there to sooth him and assure him that he was safe. When Hanzo sobbed out broken Japanese and wailed about his brother, he was there to tell Hanzo that Genji was in a better place. If their short ended joints hurt the other would message the angry red tissue until it was comfortable again.

They also started opening up a lot more.

He told Hanzo a bit about his Blackwatch work, the dirty government work that put a bad taste in his mouth. How his family had thrown him out because he wanted to be a cop and they had just had a strong of bad cops killing a bunch of kids and his dad, an art teacher, could not have his heart break anymore. How he missed Gabe like no other.

Hanzo finally told him that the person that he killed… was his brother, that duty and family dictated that he did it and it broke him in more ways than one. His family was cold and unloving and his brother had been the only good thing in his life. The tattoo had pained him greatly and he had spent two weeks in utter agony getting it done. How he missed his brother and wished every day that he could go back and redo it all.

It was heavy stuff, their wounded hearts, but they got through it together. By the end of the year they had started to realize that they were slipping out of friends and into something more. After a particularly nasty chase that left them winded and violently grateful to be alive, he mindlessly kissed Hanzo on the cheek. His mind snapped right back real quick and he was about to apologize when Hanzo grabbed the sides of his face and yanked him into a rather long, passionate kiss that may or may not have had a little bit of tongue going on. They sort of realized afterwards that they had become more.

At the end of the fourth year, while they watched fireworks lit up the sky from a hidey hole in some city, Hanzo leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek and told him that he loved him. Being the gentlemen that he was, he immediately returned the favor.

At the beginning of their fifth year he got recalled back to Overwatch.

“I thought they were forbidden from forming with the PETRA act,” Hanzo told him.

“They are… though I suppose there is one way of findin’ out?” He mused.

“Do you think it is safe?” Hanzo asked.

“Yeah, sum of the talent there? Keep ‘ur edge o’ course, but it’ll be nice not to look behind ‘ur shoulders, right darlin’?”

The nickname worked, Hanzo looked less concerned and softened a great deal.

“If you think it is safe,” Hanzo said.

“Course darlin’, wouldn’t put yer hide on the line fer nuthin’,” He grinned, kissing Hanzo sweetly.

They made their way back to the base, greeted by a rather kind AI that kindly put her attack drones away when he told her that he was Jesse McCree and a plus one. Hand in hand with Hanzo, he found Winston who was happy to see him again.

“We could use your skill, Jesse, it is nice to see you again,” Winston smiled.

“Well when I heard the good guys were formin’ again, I just couldn’t resist,” He drawled out, “Though I do wonder about the legality of it all.”

“We’re going to fight the PETRA acts with fighting the bad guys again, Jesse,” Winston said, “That being said, we’re going to try and be lucrative until then… who’s this?”

“Hanzo Shimada, I guarantee he’s helluva shot, a good man and ready ta go,” He smiled.

“Shimada? Ah, we recalled your brother as well,” Winston said.

“My… brother? Alive?” Hanzo asked.

“Yes, shall I alert him to your presence? “ Winston asked.

“Brother?” He asked as Winston took out a comically small comm device and tapped away on the screen with a too big pinkie.

“Genji Shimada,” Hanzo said, “About my height? He had… green hair the last I saw him.”

“Huh, I knew a Genji Shimada once,” He sighed, “But he was uh… not a nice fella fer the longest time.”

Genji came looking much like Jesse last saw him, minus the clothing awkwardly pulled over his bodysuit. When Hanzo saw him, he paled and gaped. There was silence for a long time as Hanzo looked over his brother before Genji undid the lower face plate and revealed his heavily scarred face underneath. Then Hanzo broke down into tears and grabbed Genji hugged the ever loving shit out of him, weeping into his metal shoulder.

“Ah, hello Jesse, nice to see you again,” Genji said as he gently pet his brother’s heaving back.

“You two… are brothers?” He asked.

“Yep, did the last name not tell you?” Genji asked.

“Genji, I’ve seen people with the same last name that are not at all related and never meet, gimme some slack,” He groaned.

“Wait… did you two come together?” Genji asked.

“Uh… yeah…. ‘bout that.. we’ve been… datin’ fer about a year now?” He said.

“…holy shit,” Genji whispered, awe struck, “You managed to melt my frigid brother’s heart.”

Hanzo suddenly pulled away from Genji, eyes and nose still red but now glaring.

“…run.”

Genji giggled like a child as he took off with his brother in tow. Winston only sighed and he only chuckled.

It felt like home already.


	28. Implied Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, implied reaper76, Lucio adopted a kid au
> 
> Request for Gabriel and Jack to meet Lucio's adopted kid

After a hard mission, Gabe and Jack hoped to steal junk food from the fridge and hit the sack hard and long.

They managed to stumble his way to the kitchen and went rooting through the fridge first, looking for quick and easy things to grab. Luckily some of younger operatives went shopping last so there were ready to eat things of food just waiting to be grabbed. He grabbed a thing of sushi and two colas and was about to ease out to see how Jack’s raiding the cupboards was going when he heard something behind him.

Quickly he turned around and saw—

“…who are you?” He asked as Jack eased out of the cupboard with a bag of chips.

A young girl hummed happily as she dug around in a cupboard and came out with a bottle of juice. She hummed as she unscrewed it and started to sip, turning and seeing them and freezing like a deer in headlights.

“Mmeeeellllooodddddyyyy?” Lúcio called, wheeling into the doorway. “Oh, there she is… uh… hi Gabe…”

“Why is there a kid on base?” He asked as Lúcio wheeled in behind the girl and gently tapped her shoulder. She wheeled around, visibly relaxing at the sight of Lúcio before eagerly crawling into his lap and squeezing close to him.

“This isn’t a place for children,” Jack pointed out.

“Uh… well… I sort of… adopted her? And since I live here she lives with… me,” Lúcio grinned sheepishly.

“…okay,” He said quietly, “What’s her name?”

“Melody,” Lúcio grinned before gently tapping Melody’s shoulder. Lúcio attempted several rather basic hand signs.

“Hard of hearing?” He asked.

“Uh yeah, we’re both learning ASL, she knows more than me though,” Lúcio chuckled.

“Here…” He said. Melody was pointed his way and he sighed out that his name was Gabriel and it was nice to meet her. Melody broke out into a grin and eagerly signed out that it was nice to meet him too.

“Wait, you know ASL?” Lúcio asked incredulously.

“Blackwatch, I had a few people that used ASL to communicate,” He explained. “Learned to better communicate with them.

“It was also standard procedure for any commanding officers in Blackwatch and Overwatch,” Jack said as he popped open the bag of chips.

“Man, everyone knows more ASL than me,” Lúcio sighed.

“I can teach you some, it’s easy once you get the hang of it,” He shrugged, “Tell you what, I’ll even look after little Melody if you need a sitter.”

“…Bro I love you,” Lúcio said as he walked out of the room with his snacks.

“Yeah yeah, nap time now though,” He said as he left.

“Why did you just volunteer us for babysitting duties?” Jack asked.

“Closest thing we’ll get to grandkids for awhile, Jackie,” He smirked, “I want to enjoy this.”


	29. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for BMX Gabe and big golfer Jack to be set up by Gabe's three adopted kids

Some way or another, his golfing buddies managed to convince him to go see this BMX event.

“Why are we watching?” He asked again as they found their seats

“Because Gabriel is the main talent for this event,” Ana said, elbowing him, “And I promised that I would watch because I wasn’t able to make his charity event a few weeks ago. Besides, Gabriel’s performance is always a delight to watch, regardless if you’re into BMX or not.”

He rolled his eyes and grunted with Ana hip checked him over to make room for her big beast of a husband, Reinhardt.

“You know, you keep going on and on about this ‘Gabriel’ but I’ve yet to see him,” He said as Torbjörn managed to wriggle into his seat. “I’m like ninety percent sure you’re making him up.”

“You’ll see,” Ana said ominously.

Shortly after they got seated the event started. A spritely young woman with a thick British accent declared the name of the event and riled up the crowd by mentioning some of the talent. He toned most of it out until Ana’s friend got mentioned.

“— And of course! The big bad boogeyman himself! Gabriel ‘Reaper’ Reyes!”

“Reaper?” He asked.

“Face mask he wears to protect the goods,” Ana said matter-of-factly, “Also the black getup.”

Before he could ask, the music started, so loud he felt his chest vibrating with the force of it. He frowned as he was forced to watch people on bikes pull tricks. Most of them seemed to be getting air time with ramps or doing this twisting thing in mid air. He had to admit that a scrawny blonde adding fireworks to his bit was sort of exciting, but he was about bored to tears an hour in.

At least if he was golfing he would be doing something, not just sitting and watch. Not to mention his ear drums would not have to suffer some shitty hard rock music, not to mention the world class migraine threatening the edges of his skull. But Ana was adamant that Gabriel would be worth it, that it would be worth the pain and boredom.

“At least tell me that he’s good looking,” He groaned after another person finished up.

“Good things come to those that can wait,” Ana said, flicking his ear, “Besides, he’s on.”

The horrendous pseudo-metal song was abruptly cut short and replaced with decidedly eerie instrumental song that was easier on the ears. The British woman called out from her little booth that the boogeyman had paid them a visit and it was time to pay the toll. The lights got cut off, throwing the stadium into complete darkness before a single dark blue spotlight light up one of the small ramps and a black dressed figure on a black bike was revealed in rather intimidating dark blue light.

The biker lifted their head and a skull like mask was lit up.

“…Edgelord,” He huffed, though rather impressed about the commitment to the aesthetic.

The blue light was replaced with dimmed stadium lights as this ‘Reaper’ almost lazily biked down the small ramp and started circling almost like a predator around the stadium before hitting one of the largest ramps with a burst of almost inhuman speed. He actually felt impressed that this man managed to make his routine haunting, frightening and exciting just by the way he moved. He actually found himself rather enthralled.

It felt like it was over far too quickly, ending with this Reaper pulling off this spinning trick on top of the tallest ramp. The lovely instrumental song got replaced with the awful rock again and Reaper nonchalantly made his way back down the ramp and towards the booth. He wondered if Ana would be smug about him leaving to go say hi when he saw three people jump the front barrier that kept the crowd out of the biking area and swarm Reaper. He wondered for a moment if Ana had cruelly taunted him with a taken man when he saw how young these people were.

“Uhh….” He said.

“Gabriel’s kids? I told you he’s got three kids, Jack,” Ana scolded him, “You are such an ass for not listening.”

He only sighed before watching this Reaper get smother in affection by his kids. Of course Ana would taunt him with a taken man. She was such a cruel, cruel woman. It only got worse when Reaper took off his helmet and handsome man with grey streak curls and a warm smile was underneath.

~*~

A few weeks of childish pinning and pouting later and Ana and Reinhardt invited him out to dinner.

“You’re in the slumps, shut up and accept free food,” Ana scolded him as he sat down. “This grouchiness and moody behavior is unbecoming, so shape up before our guests arrive.”

“Guests?” He asked.

“Patience is a virtue that you severely lack, Jack,” Ana tisked.

Their guests arrived shortly afterwards… Gabriel and his kids.

“Sorry about the wait, someone wanted to drive,” Gabriel laughed, elbowing one of his kids.

Now that they were close, he realized that none of these kids looked anything like Gabriel, the more evident being that one of his kids was clearly Asian and one looked biracial. He wondered what in the hell was going on with that gene pool when Ana casually mentioned Gabriel’s kids.

“Jack has never met them, how about you introduce each other?” Ana suggested.

“Uh, yeah, that one is Genji,” Gabriel said pointing to the black haired child, “That one is Jesse,” Gabriel said, pointing to the one that was wearing a cowboy hat before yanking it off and chiding him for wearing it to the table, “And the other is Sombra,” Gabriel said pointing to the girl with purple tinted hair.

“Jesse, how are your parents? Still working things out with them?” Ana asked.

“Yes ma’am, planning on visiting them here in ‘bout two weeks,” Jesse smiled.

Now he was really confused, something that clearly showed because Gabriel laughed at him.

“They’re adopted,” Gabriel laughed, “Before you blow a fuse trying to figure it out.”

“Oh,” He said dumbly, feeling a bit embarrassed now. “Uh, you and your wife must be proud.”

Here the entire table paused before bursting out into laughter. He frowned deeply as he felt a blush warm everything from his neck to the tips of his ears.

“What’s so funny?” He demanded.

“Papi is gay, single and lonely,” Sombra chuckled.

“Oh…” He said dumbly, feel his blush creep towards his hairline.

“You know…” Ana stared and he had a distinct feeling that this was a set up from the very start, “Jack is gay, single and lonely. How about you two go on a date?”

Yep, definitely a set up.

“I wouldn’t mind, how about you, Jack?” Gabriel smiled.

A set up and he was enjoying it.

~*~

“Hey, I thought I recognized you when I first saw you in the diner,” Gabriel said on their date. A nice bar and grill that he never really had any reason to go too without a date. “You’re a pretty big name in golf, huh?”

“Uh… a little, I guess,” He chuckled, enjoying the hip pressed flush against his, “I play a few pro games, not as much as I used too. Getting kind of old.”

“Man, don’t I know it, my knees are going hard and fast, but I love BMX too much to retire now,” Gabriel smiled, “I’m hoping to get a couple more events in before I start getting ready to retire like an old man.”

“Same here,” He grinned back.

They had a great time and he even got another date planned out of it. His night was made when Gabriel gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and a heart melting smile. “See ya around, golf boy.”

Of course he rang up Ana right afterwards.

“Ana I love you,” He told her.

“I knew you two would like one another,” Ana told him back, “Remember, patience is a virtue Jack. Good things come to those that pace themselves.”

“Not sure how I can pace myself around Gabe,” He grinned.

“You’re nasty, the both of you, I’m glad I set you two up,” Ana laughed.


	30. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(anguish, mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, fantasy au, very mild blood, mild anguish with a happy ending
> 
> Request for a fantasy au with Gabriel being a vampire and Jack being a fairy

He had been turned in the turn of the 1800’s.

A handsome man had taken him by the arm, lead him on a magical evening of dancing, dining and wining. Then on the stroke of midnight leaned down for a kiss on the neck and had gone for a bit instead. However, the creature had not realized that he was a soldier and part time dancer and he beat the life out of the creature. The bite, infected with the curse of the living undead, changed him and he found himself among the ranks of the undead soon after.

For some time, he adjusted to the best that he could. He learned, he made mistakes, he picked himself up and he ran like hell from hunters when they found him. Through the years he got good at hunting, carefully pacing himself so he would not end up like those that drowned themselves in the stuff and practically begged to be slaughtered like squealing pigs. 

When he found himself comfortable with how he was operating he found himself bored. Sure he could become a brilliant business man who could charm his way into fabulous and ludicrous wealth, he could live out his days as the nightmare of humanity, he could work to the fulfillment of humanity and perhaps learn the skills of doctors and cure ailments that could kill.

Then the War of 1812 happened.

He hardly remembered what it was even about, just that the thought of something like him kicking ass under the guise of man seemed like an interesting and boredom breaking idea. So he did just that, he falsified records and installed himself in the American army to attack her enemies. His aim was good, his skill unheard of and his constitution something to behold, though he toned it back to keep the hunters off of him. He killed, under the guise of night he sought out dying men and drank them dry. Sometimes he even killed hunters and branded them British spies, allowing him to look the hero instead of the monster.

When the war ended he found himself a decorated man and with a curious fascination with war. It was amazing to see what humans would go to war over, how far they would go, and the atrocities they would commit in the name of winning. It almost made him seem humane in comparison and he killed people just to eat!

From then on he was in a number of wars. American, British, India, New Zealand, Africa, any war so long as the cause was interesting, he often found himself in the thick of it. A new name every one, because soldiers were not supposed to be popping up all over the world like he could, not many of them could survive wounds like he could, not many could live decades without aging a day like he could.

It was perhaps about the turn of the twenty first century that the revolution of the realm of mythological creatures happened. Previous thought fairy tale creatures suddenly came forward and demanded just and right treatment and seeing these modern day beasts provoked another war, this one that he opened enlisted as a vampire and fought alongside other vampires. He found that creatures he had only heard whispers about were actually real! Such as vampires, werewolves, fae and fairies and then of course all sorts of creatures from all over the world and from their own regions, they all turned out to be true and all very tired of having to hide from hunters.

With the sort of power and fear they had on their side, the humans had no choice to let them be free and out in the open, with some restrictions of course because certain creatures could not be left free reign. Creatures that feasted on flesh, bone or blood had to rely on synthetic or donated material, creatures that tricked or caused misery were told to stop or be arrested, creatures that killed were often killed in turn.

It was strange going from a man that needed a few identity every fifteen or so years to suddenly having to dig up all his old information and register it under the mythological creatures wing of the UN. It was how he reclaimed his old, birth name ‘Gabriel Reyes’ again though, so he had little to complain about in the end. Under his real name and sadly drinking cold and donated blood from blood banks, he sought out a more peaceful life.

Then of course, the Crisis happened. It seemed that someone thought it would be a good idea to make golems out of metal and give them sentience. But it was just one more war underneath his belt and he gladly joined up for it.

In an army of humans, half breeds and fully fledged monsters, people tend to not think that an old vampire was really all that interesting. He was kind of bummed that going around telling people that he was well over two hundred years old did not garner him the same attention that it had done before the previous war, but such was the price of some safety he assumed. He was happy that he was no longer surrounded totally by humans.

Part way into the war he was bunked with a man that he would come to know for a very long time.

“Hi, I’m Jack,” A bundle of sunshine, farmer tanned skin and a handful of fading freckles greeted him one day, “I’ll be bunking with you from now on.”

“Gabriel,” He said before looking the man up and down. He looked human enough, but he knew the higher up were smarter than to put a warm body with human blood near him. “You uh… human?”

“No,” Jack said, dodging the question, looking everywhere but him.

A week later after a mission, he found a officer railing Jack about something. He heard the man said ‘and don’t think that I won’t throw your sparkly fairy ass back into whatever woods you crawled out of, eh golden boy!’ before stomping away. He came up and threw an arm around Jack’s shoulders as they slumped.

“Fairy?” He asked.

“What of it?” Jack snapped.

“Nothing, haven’t met a fae before is all,” He shrugged.

“…Actually fairies are the good ones, fae are the evil assholes,” Jack pointed out.

“Neeerrrdddd,” He teased.

“…Blood sucker,” Jack grumbled.

“Sparkly motherfucker, now come on, let’s get some grub,” He laughed.

Well into the war they got considered for something called the SEP program despite their nonhuman natures. Something about wanting to test to see if they could boost their already powerful abilities to fight the enemy better. Jack, who was eager to please and prove that he was a good soldier despite his nonthreatening linage, eagerly signed up and of course he was attached at that point and followed along within a heartbeat.

The first round of shots did something to their human counterparts but nothing to them except make them sick. He spent a number of nights woozy while Jack out of his usually glamour to hide his fairy nature, barfed into a toilet.

“You keep puking, golden boy,” He groaned as he lay on the cold bathroom floor. Jack’s delicate wings fluttered helplessly as he lurched with another round of barfing. Sometimes the too big insect like eyes would slide to him to either glare or just give him a look.

The next round of shots did something to them, the egg heads having been given a chance to study their DNA a bit more. He grew a set of naturally occurring secondary fangs that would normally only appear if the hunger was consuming him. Jack’s wings got sturdier and larger and his modestly toned body filled out some more.

The next round of shots toughened his nails and made them naturally sharp. Jack’s wings grew again and he filled out again.

“You’re going to be as buff as I was when I died,” He had joked while Jack hunched over the toilet for his round of nightly puking.

“I don’t want it,” Jack moaned between lurches.

The next round of shots really did it. He got a naturally occurring lower set of fangs that seemed only capable of tearing and shredding, his skin toughened a bit and started to feel a bit like smooth stone and his undead body actually filled out a bit with muscle. Jack’s wing gave their last push of length and durability, his body filled out the last bit and unbeknownst to him Jack’s spell casting ability had been growing.

“Holy shit,” He said as he watched Jack wriggle his fingers and bring a plant that had died back to life and then make it overflow from the pathetic little pot.

“Yeah, I used to only be able to nudge them along, but look at me now,” Jack smiled, “I’m not even a nature fairy too.”

“What kinda of fairy are you?” He asked.

“I’ll tell you when I know you better,” Jack smirked back.

Between rounds of agony inducing shots, even for a walking and talking corpse like him, they got to know each other deeply. They talked about their long, long lifetimes and all that they had done. As it turned out, he was only a handful of years older than Jack. Not only that, but they had apparently been in a number of wars together because Jack had tried to prove his mettle. He wondered why he never saw him or cared enough to remember a golden boy like Jack. Then again he went to war to cure his choking boredom and Jack wanted to prove that he was not some gentle creature forever to be stuck in the woods that he had been born.

They started liking each other towards the end, a combo of knowing each other, having all those enjoyable compatible traits and thinking that the other was attractive was apparently helpful. When Jack was shaking with the pain of another round of shots, he curled around him and placed a slightly cooler hand against his burning forehead. Jack mumbled that he loved him and he had laughed and said that he loved him back. Then Jack turned around and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth. Of course he had to quietly ask if the man had brushed his teeth since his last bout of puking and the laughter had ensued.

After that they mostly talked, mostly about a relationship meant between them. Jack asked if he could drink his blood, to which he responded ‘no’.

“I haven’t tried nonhuman but I once met a guy that was sick for a solid week because he drank some werewolf blood, so I’m assuming that it’s bad for my health and probably yours,” He said, “Do fairies even bleed?”

“Some do, not most,” Jack said, “Um… can vampires have sex?”

“Jack, I’m undead,” He deadpanned, “There’s no bloodflow anywhere, let alone down south. You gonna be okay with that?”

“Yeah, I’ve never been that interested in that kind of stuff,” Jack smiled back.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t give you a hand if you need it, golden boy,” He snarked, smacking Jack’s flat ass.

“Jerk!” Jack hissed.

With their powers they tore shit up in the war. They turned the tide of the war and turned over the Crisis threat. The formation of Overwatch, they were officially heroes recognized. Jack was a beaming example that the fairy and fae communities were not just pretty little nature lovers. He was a beaming example that not all vampires were blood sucking assholes of the night. They were heroes and did their kin proud when they were decorated with all those shiny bits of metal.

“So I know you better now,” He said one evening as he and Jack sat pressed hip to hip and watching a parade go by on TV, “What kinda fairy are you?”

“…sunshine,” Jack said.

“Oh my god you’re really a golden boy,” He gaped.

“Asshole!” Jack snapped.

Then the fairytale ended. He got put in charge of Blackwatch while the golden boy got the prestigious position as Overwatch Strike Commander. He went from hero to stalker of the night and back to the nightmare of humanity. Back to square one after all that he had done and he was left a bitter mess. He stopped talking to Jack, unable to face him and instead busied himself with doing the dirty work piled on him.

He took in the not glamorous recruits, the monster of the night that were back to being vilified. Werewolves, demons, creatures that once hunted the night, ugly and twisted beasts of nature, he took them all in and loved them like a family. He was there for them like no one was there for him and he took to changing the world from the shadows.

He got close to a werewolf he practically adopted and an Oni made of a lot of tech because of how his brother tried to murder him. They sure made an oddball group, but they felt a lot like the kids he would never have. He loved them in his own way, he supposed, filling some sort of void that Jack’s sunshine face left in his heart.

“Never thought I’d be friends with a blood sucker,” Jesse had joked.

“Same here, you overgrown smelly fur-ball,” He shot back.

“You’re both ridiculous,” Genji shot back.

“What’s that? Genji wants a big ol’ werewolf hug?” He said, cupping his ear comically, “Ya hear that Jesse? He wants you to transform and just smother him.”

Genji yelled as a fully transformed McCree landed on him and completely smothered him in a mound of werewolf muscle, flesh and fur. He about laughed until he cried as Genji screamed underneath a very smug and grinning McCree.

But life seemed intent on making him suffer. Corruption in his ranks, rough relations with every power Blackwatch got suspended and shortly afterwards Genji and McCree left. He wanted to not be bitter but… he was started to feel like his heart was meant to be broken each time he thought he was getting happy.

The explosion really did it. It tore him to blood pieces and it was only thanks to feeding beforehand that he could piece himself together after hours of screaming, bleeding agony. Leaving a mess of dead blood behind, he limped away from the mess and just left. In the coming weeks of patching himself up he learned that Jack and him were declared dead. He watched Jack’s funeral for the humans before the casket was taken away by his fairy family, probably for a proper burial.

Talon approached him shortly afterwards. He was so sick of being painted the bad guy, he just went with it. He was the monster of nightmares now, teeth sharp and unbreakable, talons able to flay flesh from bone, then the abilities of old and able to break apart into mist. He drained the lives from his victims through their blood and left the maimed corpses for others to find. He went from Gabriel Reyes, war hero, to Reaper, terrorist.

He killed, he slaughtered, he feasted, he acted the part of monster that he had been painted for so long, all in the name of Talon’s goals. He worked with a tricky fae that refused to divulge much personal information about her and a creature called a Dame Blanche that he recognized as the wife of one of his former colleges, brainwashed into a darker version of herself. They terrified both the human and supernatural world, once again becoming the nightmares of humanity once again. Humans and non-humans fear the night once again, like ancient times.

Overwatch was recalled after only a few years, combating them. They fought against them, but… they were a few humans and only a handful of nonhumans against an all non-human organization. They were thwarted a lot, despite best efforts.

Even worse than that, he was corned by two of them and later found out they were Ana and Jack, back from the goddamn grave apparently. It lead to a manhunt with a bright red target on his back, and the two hunted him like the monster hunters of old all over the world without rest. They caught him while he was alone and trapped him, injecting him with something that kept him from breaking apart into mist and dragging him out to some place called Necropolis.

“This is low, even for you two,” He had seethed as he was carried into their base before being thrown onto a cot. His arms were tied with what he assumed were titanium chains and since he had been hunted he had not fed properly and thus, lacked the strength to fight against the strength. He glowered behind his mask at the two, so heavily glamored that you would almost mistake them for humans.

“At least don’t hide your faces around me,” He snapped, “Don’t do that to me.”

Ana sighed, letting her glamour slide, revealing the bird like figure underneath the aged human skin. She managed to glare at him even with the bird like face. Jack refused, wearing that visor and mask so he could not see what the man was feeling or thinking.

“Gabriel, we’re trying to save you,” Ana sighed, “We’re going to take you to Mercy, do you remember her?”

“I’d rather go to ash instead of letting that woman touch me,” He snarled.

“You’re not getting a choice, we’re going to save you wither or not you like it,” Ana squawked before running off.

He was left with Jack, who heavily sat down next to him. They remained silent for a long time before Jack took off the visor and mask. Underneath were two heavy scars and a faded blue eyes. They remained like that a moment before he grunted and sat up a bit more.

“I thought fairies couldn’t be blinded, even if their eyes were hurt,” He said, “Something about your sixth sense being too strong and it would take over?”

“Fairies are emotional creatures, Gabe,” Jack sighed back, “Physical wounds are nothing but emotional wounds can kill us far too easy. That explosion, thinking you died… it almost killed me and the wounds sort of just… stuck.”

Jack suddenly stood up and shucked the jacket and then the undershirt underneath. Jack flexed his arms and his wings appeared… or what was left of them. The once brilliant gold wings made of sunshine were now a faded and ugly yellow and looked more like tattered curtains that had taken a blade and flame and were now hanging by threads. He was no longer the golden boy it seemed.

“I can’t do a lot of the things I could back with the original Overwatch,” Jack sighed, “I just got these tattered wings of mine and the memory of what was.”

He just kept quiet.

Eventually they moved him back to one of the old bases where a big-foot and the angelic form of Angela waited them. Winston was surprised that he did not fight but chalked it up to him having been starved for about two weeks now. When Angela took him away to her med bay, she asked him several medical questions about what the chemicals that the SEP had pumped him with, making it seem like she would undo what they had done.

“Mostly I’m just checking up on you,” She said, “Are you?”

“Starved,” He grunted.

“As I’m sure, I’ll give you some blood packs when we check up on you and Gabriel?” Angela paused to give him a radiant smile, “I missed you.”

He was confined to the medical bay, injected with something to keep him human like. Old faces came back to see him, Jesse with a shiny new arm, Genji finally at peace with himself, Ana who wanted to friends again, Fareeha all grown up. Sometimes Jack would visit just to sit with him.

“Why is your glamour so old?” He asked.

“Emotion creatures, Gabe, remember?” Jack answered.

“Well if it means anything to you boy-scout, at least your still pretty one of us,” He said.

Just like that, whatever was keeping them all bottled up with one another broke. They talked about their time apart, how the years went, how they dealt with what the SEP program had done to them, if they would go back and change it all if they could… they both would.

“I missed you, Gabe,” Jack sighed one evening.

“What do you know, I missed you two, golden boy,” He sighed.

Angela did something to him at one point and he spat out the extra fangs and his nails broke into their normal blunt points. He lost a few of the old tricks and almost felt like himself again, whatever that was at this point. She could nothing about the extra mass but that was fine, he kind of liked the extra muscle and thickness.

“Can you do anything for Jack?” He asked.

“Fairies physical states are closely tied to the emotional health,” Angela explained, “I can try but he’s stubborn. Honestly, you’d have a better chance of helping him at this point, Gabriel.”

So he did. He talked with Jack and helped patch things back together with him, put things almost right again. Eventually they realized that they were still in love with one another and reconnected.

Much later, when Jack showed him his wings again, they were gold with muddied yellow patches, like a patched together quilt.

“There’s my golden boy,” He smiled, kissing Jack sweetly.

“And there’s my boring vampire,” Jack snarked back, rubbing where his single pair of fangs were.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too,” He grinned.


	31. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, mlm fluff, fantasy au
> 
> request for more fantasy au

Learning that fairies and their emotional states were directly tied to their physical health made him strive to do better for Jack, made him try and help him along. It was not strange though to hear Jack’s wet and troubled coughing in the late of night or feel Jack shiver violently in his arms despite no chill in the air. More than once an angry flush took over Jack’s face and a hand to his forehead confirmed a terrible fever.

“I’m here for you Jackie, I’m here for you,” He said as Jack shivered against him.

It was a strain for Jack to keep his glamour up when he was sick, so he always took Jack away to his room and let him gratefully slide out of it. Those tattered wings sometimes gleamed along the tattered edges for some reason, like there was a metallic dusting along the edging. He figured that was something working right for him. He held Jack through the throes of sickness and pain, mindlessly filling the silence with talking. Sometimes, if he was coherent, Jack would speak back and they would piece together conversations.

“I’m sorry,” Jack wheezed one night.

“I’m sorry,” He said back, petting Jack’s silvery hair.

Jack would curl up with him at night, despite the fact that he was lukewarm until Jack warmed him up. Jack would always say that he was comfortable, bringing his cool hand up against his forehead. He would pepper Jack’s face gentle kisses and sooth him to sleep.

Jack’s wings slowly started to fill in the missing and tattered pieces with gold. Slowly Jack’s mental health was improving. The faded pieces became a much more pleasant yellow but did not turn gold, showing that Jack would always hold scars. He still gently applauded Jack’s progress, gently telling him that he was doing so well. The sunshine was coming back to the former golden boy.

“What about you?” Jack would ask.

“My past won’t kill me, it’s gonna kill you though,” He said, “You first, Jackie-boo.”

His wings would be gold again, one day and he would be there to help him along.


	32. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(no warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, implied reaper76, possession shenanigans
> 
> Request for more possession shenanigans and reaper76, done on mobile because of computer troubles

When he possessed Jack again, it had been more curiosity then anything. He had wanted to see what it was like, snugly in Jack's skin, feeling what he would feel, experiencing things as he would experience. It was a...  different perspective then him and a more viable, a solid one then just trying to think differently.

However, he should have realized that something would have gone wrong.

Angela cornered him and started talking about some project as though he was Jack. He had to nod and muttered acknowledgments so that he did not expose himself. When he finally got away, Ana cornered him and started talking about something that Jack and her had done and again he had to fumble about.

He ran and almost crashed into Jesse. Jesse had a message for him, Gabriel, and again he had to play Jack. Jesse mentioned him, Jack, acting weird and he quickly fled. The same damned thing happened with Hana and Lucio and he had skipped trying to act like Jack and fled.

Finally he was cornered by everyone that he had bumped into for the day.

"Jack, are you well?" Angela asked.

"Fine," He answered gruffly, internally panicking.

"You sure man, you're being evasive," Lucio pointed out.

"Because all of you are bothering me like I've done something wrong!" He snapped, making them all flinch. "Now you young punks leave me alone!"

They grumbled but dispersed, all except Jesse. The cowboy waited until everyone was gone before sauntering over to him.

"I can't believe I'm about ta say this... But git the hell outta yer man, Gabe," Jesse grumbled before walking away.

He had to wonder how the hell Jesse pointed him out before going and depossessing Jack in their shared quarters and dumping his confused and tired boyfriend in bed. If Jackie asked, he gave the same spiel about him being exhausted and vowing to put the possession shenanigans away for a bit.


	33. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, Reaper76, fluff
> 
> Request for hurt Gabe and fluffy reaper76, done on mobile

Should have seen it coming.

He had been enthralled in battle, mind too entrenched in shooting, reloading and shooting some more to really think on anything beside instinct and second nature. He was stuck in the sort of zone that people strived their whole lives to achieve in battle. It was something almost calming by operating by all secondary lives.

He was putting bullets in more bots when he heard Jack's distressed yell. Snapping out of it, something like a chuck pf ice to the gut, he looked out of cover to see Jack pinned by both. His rifle was putting a lot oh holes in metal, but there were three bots for every downed one and it quickly looked like Back would have a metallic grave.

Not if he could help it!

He shot like a mad man as he dashed from cover, getting his teeth as he watched the wave of metal try and crash over Jack. He shot and shot and shot before finally making a dent in the wave and sliding in through the wave and to Jack's side. He grabbed Jack and for some reason he tried to wraithform out of there with Jack before it all came crashing down on him.

You're human again you fucking idiot.

A bullet hit his side instead of hitting Jack. His chest piece took the brunt of the damage, but at such close range while the bullet did not rip through him, the impact broke two ribs that he keenly felt. With a pained grunt he turned to the bot and blew its head off before shuffling Jack behind him and aiming his shotguns at the coming crowd. He was ready to go down swinging-

"Fire in the hole!"

The wave of bots shot in every direction as scrap metal, luckily missing them. The aftermath was a mass pile of bots and a giggling Junker in the distance.

"...Thanks Junkrat," He groaned as Jack immediately started to fretting over him.

"You're a fucking idiot," Jack growled.

"Yeah, yeah," He groaned, leaning to get off his bad side, "Tried to fucking wraithform and forgot that I couldn't. Fuck that smart."

"It would have ripped through anyone else," Jack gruffed.

He had a retort on his tongue that quickly died as Jack ripped his mask and visor off. Faded blue eyes feared up as gloved hands rubbed his cheeks. He sighed and kissed Jack's cheek softly.

"Sorry, sorry," He sighed, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Jack hugged him close and peppered the side of his head with kisses as they waited for Angela to come over with her staff and he promised to be more careful in the future.


	34. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(no warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, tattoos, mention of bad scars and character 'death'.
> 
> Request for Jack and Gabe's tattoos and some reactions. Done on mobile.

It had been a hot day that very day and while the base was delightfully air conditioned and kept a very pleasant temperature, that day had also been team exercise day and most of the operatives had been made to stay out in the training ranges. The ranges were not air conditioned, there was very little shade and high walls that kept sanity keeping gusts of air away from them. Add that with heavy equipment that heated up with use, heavy protective clothing meant to keep the safe and most of the operatives being from mild to cold regions and you had a lot of sweating, beat red and miserable Overwatch operatives. Add in a few equipment overheating and they were downright livid.

"Ugh!" Hana yelled, kicking her steaming meka as it struggled to reboot.

"It is too hot for this," Ana groaned. Despite being born into Egypt's boiling hot temperatures, she had not been anywhere that hot in some time. Not to mention her heavy jacket had done her in and now she was in her sweat stained undershirt and pants out of desperation.

Several others agreed. Lucio was used to the heat but his cross fade suit had overheated and it had left him in his wheelchair. The Junker boys were used to the heat but a dry heat, not this sticky as hell and no wind heat that made sweat run soot tinted rivlets down Junkrat's torso and down Roadhog's belly. Gabriel had been used to heat at one point but that was a long time ago and he had worn a black hoodie and beanie that day.

"But if we go back into air conditioning, we'll get sick," Angela said as she struggled to get out of the heat prison of her valkyrie suit.

"Well we are on an island surround by water..." Hana casually said.

Several moments later they had found a bit of beach on the eastern side of the island. Not even caring, most stripped down to thin underarmor or their underwear and went to swimming in the lukewarm water that felt like a god send.

"Come on, grandpas!" Hana yelled to Gabriel and Jack as they took their time stripping. Both grumble, they shed themselves of everything but their boxers and leaving themselves bare.

Now, since the two of them were in a relationship, they had seen each other bare a fair number of times. But this was the first time that anyone else (besides Angela but she was the acting physican and saw her fair deal of skin) had seen them this bare. Needless to say they all were not surprised by the number of scars, especially Jack's burn scars, but were more surprised by the tattoos because they both had some rather unique and bold ones.

Jack had a few that were forever ruined by burn scars, nothing more the slivers of the forever gone pictures. But there were ones that had been done over scar tissue and they were something else. On one bicep was a rather rendition of Ana's sniper rifle and an elegant blue ribbon above held Ana's name and one below held her birth and 'death' dates and 'in memory of'. On the other was a rendition of Gabriel's crossed shotguns with red and black ribbons holding his name and birth and 'death' dates. On his left sectoral was once a serial number and barcode, but a burn scar had covered half of it and left slivers and the lone number '76' behind. The one that drew the most eyes was the done on and took up most of his back. A highly detailed Overwatch symbol shattered and crumbling and the words 'Never Forget' above and 'Never Forgive' below.

Gabriel had a number of dark tattoos which seemed appropriate to his character and interests. The most prominent one was the heavily detailed wings consuming most of his upper back that spread out to the back of his arms so that they looked like they moved with his arms. Not only that but at some point a spine and skull had been added, making it look like the bare skull of the wings rested on the side of his neck, black eyes boring into onlookers. Along his pectoral was a similar barcode and serial number, his not damaged. Around his lower sides were wars or dark roses.

"...wow..." Hana muttered as they joined everyone else.

The two, used to their tattoos and the there's just shrugged and ducked themselves in water to cool down. More then a few eyes found it rather hard to look away for a long time, well after everyone had cooled down enough to go back inside and the ink had been covered with clothing again.

Another trip to the beach was planned a week later, with cameras.


	35. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff, family fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: reaper76, mlm fluff, family fluff
> 
> Request for reaper to have a bad day and his kids and Jack to help make it better

The day was shit.

He woke up cold and alone firstly, Athena chiming in that Jack had been sent on a mission in the wee hours of the morning and Jack had not awoken him to find out. Then his legs started to hurt something so god awful that his first steps almost made him topple over. He managed to get his braces on and swallowed some pain pills before shuffling out of his room like a zombie in search of warm food at least.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw that some of the operatives were cleaning up the now thoroughly trashed and destroyed kitchen. Apparently someone had forgotten to take the tin foil off of something before using the microwave and it had exploded, destroy or singeing most everything there. That meant cold cereal for breakfast. His morning did not get much better as he listening to the people complaining about having to clean the kitchen as he was forced to ingest whatever gross and slightly stale cereal had been left forgotten in the cupboard.

Then he tried to just sit somewhere quiet to try and calm down, thinking that his heating blanket would help with his still aching knees. No luck, as it turned out, because when he went looking for where he normally stashed his blanket it was nowhere to be found. After a mad witch hunt for it, he finally found it on a rec couch… the controls broken. No one would fess up to breaking his heating blanket and in a fit of rage he threw the holo-projector that everyone used out the goddamn window and to the unforgiving concrete bellow before storming away.

Even in the sanctity of his room, his day got worse. When he pulled on his favorite hood a seam up the side ripped right open and he had to sit for two hours and stitch it shut to save it. After that he tried falling into bed and the frame gave and broke and he had to manhandle one into the room to replace it and then toss the old one out with the larger garbage. Finally he accidently knocked over a hidden coffee cup and stained the carpet which he took another two hours to set to make sure that it did not stain permanently.

By that time, he was sure that his bad mood was common knowledge on base. He had sworn up a storm, destroyed a window and a holo-projector and was seen getting stain fighters and hauling out a broken bed frame while threatening to kill anything that got too close to him. At least Jack was back when he had finally settled for stewing underneath the covers.

“Come on,” Jack said, peeking up the covers to look at him.

“What?” He grumbled, not wanting to move.

“Come on, follow me,” Jack said, tugging the covers away from him so he was forced to move. Jack took his hand and led him out to the rec room where the window he broke was mysteriously fixed and a new gleaming holo-projector was. Sombra, McCree and Genji were waiting on the biggest couch for him.

“Here, papi,” Sombra smiled, holding out a mound of what looked like a thick blanket. When he unfurled the dark material, he realized that it was a black and skull print heating blanket to replace the broken one and it was larger then the last too. While he wrapped his legs in the blessed material, McCree clicked on some remote and his favorite movie started playing on the projector.

“…geez, you guys,” He sighed, though with a smile.

Jack got wrapped in the heating blanket with him as his pseudo adopted kids squashed themselves even on both sides, practically smothering him. But it could not break the grin on his face as he just relaxed and enjoyed himself.


	36. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm smut, trans char)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, mlm smut, trans Jack Morrison, penetrative sex, slight rough sex
> 
> NSFW request for Gabe and Jack's first time after the Recall

“Should have known that you would have found me in here,” He said quietly to the dark shape over him.

Post Recall, he had answered the old call to return back to Overwatch out of old lingering feelings and of course his shadow had shortly followed. He had wondered for a number of weeks when Reaper would finally stop being a black smudge in the corner of his view and come forth. Weeks he had wanted that asshole, edgelord to come forward and confront him face to face rather than just haunting him.

“ _I always know where to find you, white boy,_ ” Reaper said quietly over him.

Not that he did not mind the thick thighs on either side of his hips or the curvy body above him, but Reaper was currently straddling him in his bed on what he thought was a secure building.

“Not that this isn’t romantic Gabe, but it’s 2am and I’m an old man,” He groaned, “You got a reason for being here?”

“... _I want to see that mug of yours again before I blow it off,_ ” Reaper growled low and slow, almost sultry. 

Clawed fingers undid the clasps at the back of his head and first pulled off the mask and then pulled the visor off. He squinted as Reaper blurred into a black smudge above him before he felt cold, sharp metallic talons almost lovingly tracing his face. He remained still as Reaper just seemed content to pet his face, memorize it, deciding if he wanted to blow his brains out on his pillow or not.

“ _...Still a goddamn pretty boy,_ ” Reaper sighed.

“I’d say the same but you got the mask on,” He joked dryly with flat humor.

“... _You don’t want to see,_ ” Reaper growled before hands grabbed his jacket, “ _But I am feeling generous today… how about I show you that I still have a rocking body instead?_ ”

He snorted, he could not help it. Of course Reyes would be the edgiest motherfucker to ask for a dirty quickie in the room of his enemy's’ home base. Reaper growled above him and he just shook his head before reaching up and finding the bone mask, yanking it off despite the growled out protests and then yanking Gabe down to kiss him. Sharp teeth dug into his lip before vanishing, a tight seamed mouth refused to kiss him back before a rumbling monster’s sigh escaped him and Gabe started kissing him back and rumbling against him.

Fumbling hands start yanking off clothing harshly.

“I’m going to be sixty before I can get you out of this latex sex slave outfit,” He grumbled against Gabe’s mouth.

Gabe huffed loudly before his body vanished above him. He thought that the comment had made him wraithform away and was about to yell out after him when cool lips pressed back up against him. When he put his hands on Gabe’s body, it was completely bare. That was a neat trick, one that made him warm between the legs, but he kept kissing the edgelord as rough hands yanked him free of his clothing. Once he had kicked free of his socks, he yanked Gabe close so he could suck his tongue into his mouth and rut against him.

He was already getting pretty damn wet just from the thought of having Gabe back in his bed and it looked like Gabe was pretty damned excited too, based on the firm dick poking along his hip. He moaned Gabe’s mouth loudly, rolling his hips slowly towards Gabe desperately. Gabe snarled against his mouth before pulling himself away. One clawed hand found his hip and the other disappeared for a moment before he felt claws on his junk, rubbing cold metal against his heated flesh.

“Fuck, Gabe,” He grunted when one cold metal talon dragged underneath his throbbing cock and then down to taunt his front hole.

“ _You’re already so goddamn wet, Jack,_ ” Gabe growled, “ _You that needy for my cock?_ ”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want it,” He growled back, trying to push his hips and get that talon inside of him, something inside of him. But Gabe just kept teasing him and he just kept feeling himself winding up more and more He growled when Gabe chuckled as the talon moved out of the way of his eager hip rolling. “You gonna tease me all night or am I going to die of old age before you actually fuck me?”

“ _Rough and dirty,_ ” Gabe growled, before a cool bluntness pressed against his hole. Powerful hips snapped forward and he was full, so perfectly goddamn full and aching and he was already moaning because he was being stretched just goddamn right. “ _Since when did you stop being so goddamn vanilla?_ ”

“Fuck, _ah!_ , fuck off,” He managed between moans as Gabe started to pound into him. He grabbed Gabe’s hair and pulled him down into a kiss, melting against his mouth. “Mmm, _Gabe…_ ”

Gabe snapped his hips in such a beautiful and brutal pattern, thrusting and grinding and rubbing in all the right places as he moaned into Gabe’s mouth. Powerful arms wrapped around his torso and held him close as Gabe kept working those thick hips and that demonically raspy and deep voice growled and grunted roughly into his mouth. So goddamn good, he could feel his pleasure build up quick, too quick, but it had been years and the last man he touched was Gabe before everything--!

Gabe growled above him and suddenly pulled away, away from his grasp but still impaled on Gabe’s dick.

“G-gabe?” He panted.

“ _Shit, I didn’t come here for a hate fuck you… you…_ ” Gabe growled above him.

“Then what did you come here for?” He asked.

There was a moment of silence before Gabe was back on top of him. Lips found his, much more softly and much more passionately, kissing him slowly and sweetly. He waited to see what in the hell had gotten into him, to see if this was part of something before he just melted against those familiar lips, kissing him back slowly and languidly. When Gabe started moving his hips again, it was a slow and sultry rock of his hips that had him whimpering and his pleasure slowly ignited, made it deeper and more thorough and made him _shudder._

“Oh fuck,” He moaned against Gabe’s mouth. Gabe practically purred, rolling his hips just right and making him moan again.

Gabe gave him deep, slow and just perfect thrusts, making him shake with each one and moan into his mouth with each one. Pleasure built up like a ball in his lower spine slowly with each one, making it deeper and more until his toes were starting to cramp from curling and his voice was going hoarse from moaning and crying out. He was getting so close, so close to cumming and Gabe was just cruelly keeping him on the edge of it, holding it just out of reach.

“Gabe,” He begged.

“ _Jack,_ ” Gabe moaned back, “ _Let go white boy, fucking do it._ ”

He arched hard, moaning loudly into the darkness of his room as he clenched around Gabe and pleasure licked up and down his spine. It was probably the most intense orgasm he had had in years and it left him breathy, weak and shaking all over from the intensity of it. Gabe snarled like a monster and he felt the cock inside of him pulse a bit as Gabe found his pleasure as well. 

They lay still for a moment, Gabe’s growling and barely human like grunting above him and his own raspy and rough panting filling the air before Gabe slowly pulled himself out of him. He groaned from the empty feeling and the feeling of Gabe’s lukewarm cum leaking out of him and the sweat cooling on his skin. After a moment it sounded like Gabe was moving away from him.

“Stay?” He asked, reaching out for him.

For a moment he felt a cool breeze underneath his fingers… and then the breeze solidified underneath his hand and Gabe let himself get dragged back into bed for some much needed snuggling. He found Gabe’s frowning mouth and kissed it softly. 

“ _This doesn’t mean we’ve made up,_ ” Gabe said quietly, sadly.

“No, but for now we’re not killing each other and we’re just two old men that need some rest,” He said and kissed him again. “And I don’t care if you just stay long enough for a goodbye kiss in the morning, but your edgelord ass still better be where when I wake up.”

Gabe snorted, “ _Sure thing, white boy, sure thing._ ”


	37. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm smut, trans char)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, trans!76, penetrative sex, lazy morning sex
> 
> NSFW request for morning sex and reaper76

He stretched out underneath the blanket, groaning into Jack’s neck as he stretched out like a big lazy cat before his joints finally popped and he deadweighted back into his original position.

“Morning to you too,” Jack mumbled sleepy like.

“Mm, not morning yet,” He groaned into Jack’s neck, nuzzling the sleep warmed skin. He kissed Jack’s pulse point sweetly before moving up to kiss just behind his ear. “Still need sleep.”

“Shame… cause I woke up in the mood,” Jack chuckled roughly.

He was awake in a second. Jack just laughed before rocking that firm, flat ass back against him, grinding against him underneath the blanket and making a moan from deep within his chest escape. He kissed along the back of Jack’s neck, ear and jaw as Jack slowly but surely encouraged blood to run south. 

“Man, what brought this on?” He groaned against Jack’s ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

“Mm, had a sexy dream,” Jack groaned, rocking back against him a bit hard, more forceful and drawn out grinding, “You fucked me until I was screaming your name.”

“Mmm, bit early to get that intense,” He groaned, licking along the shell of Jack’s ear, “But I will gladly fuck you right now. Nice, slow, deep.” 

Jack moaned and ground back against him, for a fleeting moment letting him feel the slightly damp and sticky cloth of Jack’s shorts between his thighs. He hooked his fingers into Jack’s shorts and pulled them down and then Jack yanked them off. Another flurry of kisses landed on Jack’s skin as he lifted one of Jack’s legs up to get at Jack’s front hole. When he pressed his fingers against Jack, there was already slickness starting to escape him.

“Damn, fuck,” He grunted, slipping two fingers into Jack, working them in and out easily already. “That must have been one hell of a sexy dream.”

“Nothing compares to the real thing,” Jack moaned before twisting his head around enough that he could finally kiss the gorgeous, sexy tease. He slowly and languidly kissed Jack as he worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them to feel the wet heat stretch around his fingers and sometimes rubbing slow circles around Jack’s sensitive spots inside of him. 

“Feel ready?” He groaned against Jack’s mouth. 

“Yeah.”

He pulled his fingers out before replacing it with his dick, nudging Jack’s front hole with the blunt head before slowly sinking into the wet heat. He moaned as Jack squeezed down on him, gripping the leg he had in his grip a bit tighter before slipping an arm underneath Jack’s body to start rubbing Jack’s dick as he slipped further inside of him. They both moaned when he bottomed out, Jack languidly clenching around him and him slowly rubbing Jack off.

“That good, Jackie?” He moaned into Jack’s ear.

“Perfect, babe,” Jack moaned back.

He pulled out a bit and thrusted back in, pulled out a bit and thrusted back in, setting a slow and deep rhythm. One of Jack’s arms moved back so that he could keep his head there to keep kissing him, something that he was fully prepared to keep doing, and rocking his hips down to meet each slow thrust. He shuddered from the soft erotica of it, moaning Jack’s name into his mouth as they moved together.

The pace was kept slow but deep and powerful, his fingers not moving from Jack’s dick as he kept sinking into Jack’s front hole. A languid and perfect pace for their morning quickie, though it was dragging on a bit longer than warranted for a ‘quickie’, not that either of them were eagerly rushing to cum. They just kept kissing and slowly moving, moaning and panting against each other’s mouths as they mostly enjoyed the tangle of their bodies rather than the sensations.

Eventually though it did some to an end, him grunting roughly as his thrusting quickened just a bit and Jack surprisingly following him a few seconds later, clenching and squeezing down on him and really making him ride out his orgasm before they turned wholly to kissing one another despite the lack of breath in their lungs. When Jack stopped twitching, he slowly pulled out before rolling Jack over to face him so he could kiss him fully.

“That tide you over until I can bend you over and make you scream, white boy?” He purred against Jack’s mouth.

“Perhaps,” Jack smirked back before giving him a peck and then moving down to nuzzle against his throat, “Back to sleep, it’s too fucking early to be awake.”

He snorted before giving Jack’s head a kiss and nodding back off.


	38. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(mlm smut, trans char)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mlm smut, trans character, trans Hanzo, penetrative sex, mentioned cum eating
> 
> NSFW request for McHanzo and 'holy shit we lived' sex

The last Deadlock member lay dead.

“...holy shit,” McCree breathed.

Hanzo tried to catch his breath as the lingering adrenaline made his blood sing and his heart beat like a war drum, slinging his bow over one shoulder as they looked over the bullet and arrow riddled bodies lingering on the road. Warmth filled his body as he realized that they had stared death in the face and managed to escape… holy shit they had just managed to live.

“YEEHAW!” McCree yelled, throwing his hat up in the air, “We lived Han, we fuckin’ lived!”

He breathed out and gave him a shaking smile, high on the adrenaline and his body singing with the rush of it.

“Holy shit, you were amazin’ hun,” McCree grinned, lurching forward to squeeze him into a hug. Hanzo wrapped his arms around McCree’s neck and squeezed him back, only grunting as McCree picked him up and held him up. Hanzo got to look down at McCree’s blown wide brown eyes and heart warming, buzzed smile. “Yer aim was sumthin’ else today, better then yer usual amazin’ aim even!”

He just chuckled down at him, thumbing at a drying patch of blood on McCree’s cheek, the blood thankfully not McCree's.

“And you as well, you performed superbly today,” He smiled. “I am quite impressed.”

“Jesus Han, today was just… it was just…” McCree bodily tilted him down and their mouths connected for a moment before McCree’s eyes suddenly opened wide and he pulled them away, regret washing over his features as he was dropped back onto his feet briskly.

“I-uh, ah shit Han, I’m sorry,” McCree muttered, “I didn’t mean, I was just excited an-and we just lived through that, I didn’t mean ta get in yer space like that.”

Hanzo blinked slowly before chuckling softly, making McCree look rather cutely confused, before he stepped on his toes and threw his arms around McCree’s neck and dragged him down for a real kiss. McCree was still for a moment, then picking Hanzo up and kissing him back with hearty vigor. Their lips moved desperately against one another as his legs locked around McCree’s waist and held on tight, even forcing McCree’s body closer and making them pressed hard and flush against one another.

When they sadly needed air, they broke apart, panting hard and staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. A thought wordlessly passed between them and they grinned as they read each other’s minds.

“Lena, ready fer pick up,” McCree said as he carried Hanzo carried into a nearby abandoned building.

“ _Read you luvs, eta thirty minutes,_ ” Lena chimed over their devices. 

“Going radio silent just ta be safe,” McCree said as the rickety door was shut behind them.

“ _’kay, be careful!_ ” Lena giggled knowingly before their comms went silent.

McCree put him on a bit of counter and reaching underneath his jacket to pull at his pants. His belt was opened in record time and then his boxers and pants yanked down in one brisk motion to hang off one metal foot, leaving his bare ass on the counter. Jesse knocked his thighs apart before delving between them.

Jesse mouthed at the lines of his hips hungrily, his facial hair rubbing against his skin in his desperation. He moaned, rocking his hips up into Jesse’s exploring mouth as he was teased, trying to get his mouth on a more appropriate spot. But that clever mouth just kept moving away to mouth, kiss and lightly nibble along his skin instead. 

“Easy darlin’, we got thirty,” Jesse groaned against his skin.

“And I want you _now_ , cowman,” He purred at at the mused head between his thighs. Jesse moaned against his skin before finally caving and moving to mouth at his dick, dragging his rough tongue along the underside, circling the head and then taking it into his mouth to suck heartily at. He moaned and arched, one hand bracing him on the counter and the other fisting Jesse’s hair to get a grip on his head.

Jesse left his dick to lick and tongue down to his hole and lap hungrily at it, eagerly finding all the wetness that had gathered earlier and what gathered from the feeling of Jesse’s hot tongue moving over him. Jesse’s flesh and metal hand found his thighs, grabbing them before Jesse’s head moved deeper and that hot tongue was working into him, making him arch and moan louder.

“Jesse,” He groaned, rocking his hips into Jesse’s face.

Jesse patiently tongue-fucked him, working in and out of him as heat gathered and his pleasure built up. One of his heels dug into Jesse’s back as he started to clench around him, moaning deeper before he used his hands to encourage Jesse to pull back away from him. His face was beautifully flushed and his mouth red and wet, eyes blown wide as they looked up at him.

“Come on, Jesse, come here.”

Jesse eagerly got up, hands scrambling to undo his belt and free himself from his pants and chaps. He snorted when Jesse’s hands fumbled and his pants did not cooperate, getting a chuckle out of Jesse as well. Finally Jesse pushed the material out of the way and his stiff erection was finally freed.

“Huney bee, sweet pea, darlin’,” Jesse breathed as one hand found his hip and the other took a hold of himself as he pressed against his front hole and started pressing in. He moaned as the blunt head spread him wide, his own arousal making the movement easy as Jesse pressed into him, “Goddamn Han, this gits me everytime.”

He threw his arms around Jesse’s neck and pulled him down enough to start kissing him, tongues, teeth and lips moving lovingly and passionately against one another as Jesse pressed further and further into him. The stretch was amazing, the heat, the fullness, he groaned into Jesse’s mouth as his hips moved restlessly to try and get Jesse in him faster to get the friction and movement he desired. Jesse let out a low, baritone moan against his mouth as he bottomed out, so achingly full and stretched around him.

“Yes, just like that, Jesse,” He moaned, “So perfect for me.”

Jesse moaned from the praise, rocking his hips and pushing himself that much deeper into him. He groaned deeply before rocking his hips into Jesse, trying to encourage him to start moving. Jesse pulled out a bit and then pushed back into him, making him shudder from the perfect friction of it. Jesse pulled out a bit more and then pushed in a bit faster and harder. 

“So good,” He moaned into Jesse’s mouth.

Jesse fucked into him hard, deep and slow, the wet slap and slide of flesh filling the deserted building until it was the only thing he could focus on. A moan escaped him when Jesse fucked into just right, angling his hips just right to get the most out of the mounting pleasure at the base of his spine. He was getting close, so close. He moaned praises into Jesse’s mouth and kissed him silly and breathless, keeping him close as their bodies moved as one.

“Han,” Jesse moaned weakly.

He bit Jesse’s lower lip and rocked his hips just right. Jesse moaned and snapped his hips harshly, one hand straying to rub his own throbbing dick and he found himself tumbling off the edge, crying out Jesse’s name as he clenched around him and spilled his pleasures around Jesse still buried inside of him. Jesse moaned quietly into the side of his neck, rhythm stuttering as he found his own release.

They panted and kissed for a moment, languidly touching and slowly coming down from their highs. Finally Jesse pulled away and pulled out, making him grunt from the empty feeling and Jesse’s release dripping out of him. Jesse kissed him to sooth him over a bit before smiling down at him.

“You okay, darlin’?” Jesse groaned.

“Yes, very,” He sighed contently, giving Jesse a sultry smile, “You did very well, my love.”

Jesse blushed as red as his serape before giving him a grin. 

“We got a few minutes, let me get you cleaned up,” Jesse smirked before getting back down on his knees between his thighs. He just smirked before Jesse moved forward.


	39. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm smut, trans char)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, mlm smut, trans character, trans Jack, oral sex, penetrative sex
> 
> NSFW request for top Gabe and bottom Jack

He kissed Jack breathless, restlessly moving his lips over Jack’s as the man smiled and let out pleased little groans underneath of him. When he licked Jack’s lips to get a taste of the skin, his lips parted willingly and he got a taste of Jack’s mouth, the deep and needy noises he was making and his fervent breath. He smiled into the kiss.

When they broke apart, breathing hard, he loved seeing the dark blush sweeping across his face and the sweat starting to make his skin shiny. He took his time letting his eyes wander downwards, over Jack’s panting chest and his peaked nipples, the silvery hair dusting downwards in their tantalizing treasure trail down along his hips and then down to the bush over his neat mound. He already saw some slickness gathering just on the outside, his hard little cock flushed with blood and peaking a bit from the silvery hair.

“Goddamn you’re handsome and sexy,” He grinned, licking his lips and teeth in anticipation.

Jack moaned underneath of him. So he took to feasting on the handsome body laid out behind him, tasting with his lips, teeth and tongue to the man. His skin was salty underneath his tongue, the hair wiry, when he tongued down his pectorals Jack’s heart was hammering underneath his touch. He kissed and licked the scars too, the burn scars, the bullet scars, the slash and knife scars, the scars underneath his pectorals, down the length of his body. He paused to tongue the man’s belly button before kissing the rise of his pubic bone and then dragging his tongue from Jack’s cock down to his hole. Jack moaned and his powerful thighs came up as they tensed.

“Damn Jackie-boo, you’re fucking wet,” He growled pleased like before licking Jack’s hot and wet hole with a slow and languid stroke of his tongue. He hummed as he moved to suck gently on Jack’s little dick to make Jack buck and moan and his powerful slim thighs clamp down on the sides of his head. He got two handfuls of Jack’s flat and compact ass and just pressed his face deeper.

He made sure to noisily eat his husband out, so that Jack really started to writhe and moan. The breathy and deep throaty grunts only confirmed that his noisey eating was working and the harder clamping of his thighs on the sides of his head. He grinned before applying himself, making sure to taunt Jack with light drags of his tongue over his dick before going back to trace circles around his twitching front hole. The taste of Jack quickly saturated his tongue and mouth and he groaned throatily as his own erection twitched with interest.

“Gah-Gabe,” Jack moaned, thighs writhing on either side of his head.

“Mmmh?” He rumbled against him, making Jack jolt and curse up a storm before two hands were scrambling to find his. He reluctantly let Jack’s ass go to twine their fingers together, squeezing Jack’s hands as he took Jack’s cock into his mouth and started gently sucking, gradually building up suction and pressure and the movements of his tongue until Jack was hoarsely crying out and writhing, trapped by his hands.

“Fuck!” Jack hissed.

He sucked harder and Jack bucked and went breathless above him, riding out his orgasm and grinding against his face as he tried to capture his lost breath before whimpering as sensitivity won out. Reluctantly he let the twitch little dick go to give a few swipes of his tongue to Jack’s twitching hole to get some of his salty, clear cum, further saturating his mouth in the taste. Jack groaned and jerked before he got up, licking his lips as he sat up while still holding Jack’s hands.

“That good, white boy?” He snarked at Jack’s flushed and blissed out expression.

“I don’t know, you should do it again,” Jack snarked back breathlessly, cheeks delightfully red and eyes blown wide.

He just chuckled before moving to grind his untouched erection against Jack, sliding easy with the wet mess between Jack’s legs. Jack groaned through his teeth, still sensitive, before he moved to grind against the hard line of Jack’s hip, rubbing against the sensitive skin there instead. That was much better, it had Jack gasping and groaning in no time, giving him time to tease without distressing Jack so soon after orgasming. He rutted and grinded against the sensitive skin around the rise of his pubic mound before Jack’s hips started grinding and rotating towards him.

“Want a rubber?” He asked.

“Ha-hold on, let me,” Jack groaned, reaching out and blindly finding the nightstand next to the bed. He pulled out a square of metallic colored plastic and handed it over for him to roll on. He had to resist breaking out into wild laughter at the military camo print, instead lessening it down to some chuckles that had Jack rolling his eyes before he took himself in hand and grabbed Jack’s hip with the other.

“Ready, Jackie-boo?”

“Yeah.”

He pressed the head of his prick against Jack’s front hole, taking a moment to tease the wet and clenching hole before slowly sinking further in. The tight and wet heat was so welcoming, it was clenching so tightly around him as he sunk deeper and deeper into Jack. Jack moaned, arching hard as he slid in, messaging Jack’s hip as he sank in until he was hilted, completely wrapped in warmth.

“Fuck Jack, so goddamn perfect,” He groaned above Jack.

“ _Gabe,_ ” Jack moaned back.

He gave Jack a moment to get used to him, enjoying the perfect heat and tightness wrapped around him, before pulling out a bit and pushing in slowly, sliding smoothly with how wet Jack was and the lube on the condom. He breathed out, listening to Jack pant and moan underneath of him and writhed to find the best angle. Slowly he started a pace of pulling out and pushing in, picking up speed and pushing in and pulling out more, building up their pleasures slowly and thoroughly.

His grunting joined Jack’s moaning, the sound of the bed groaning underneath their combined moving wet and soon the wet smack of skin as he thrusted into Jack with increasing vigor and speed. Jack started moving his hips, thrusting them towards him to meet his thrusts, making the pleasure that much stronger and sharper. He used his free hand to grab one of Jack’s hands and squeezed it tight, holding onto him as they got closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck, fuck!” Jack hissed, “Get down here and kiss me, edgelord.”

“Sure thing, white boy,” He chuckled roughly before bending down and sealing his mouth with Jack’s, kissing him breathless and tasting his moans and fading breathes.

Jack kissed him sweetly and then jolted against him, whimpering high and needy against his mouth as he clenched and twitched around him. He thrusted the last few times before he was moaning into Jack’s mouth, his thrusts stuttering as he spilled inside of Jack before slowing down to a crawl and then stilling inside of Jack as he kept twitching and clenching around him.

“Fuck,” He groaned against Jack’s mouth before sweetly kissing him. “Mmm, that good, Jackie-boo?”

“Yeah,” Jack groaned, stretching out his limbs until his old joints popped. His arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him down, so he gently pulled out of Jack and flopped down next to him, tugging off the condom and throwing it aside before snuggling into Jack, wrapping his arms around him too.

“...I love you, Gabe,” Jack said quietly before moving to kiss along his jaw.

“Mmm, love you too, Jack,” He smiled back, turning Jack’s head to kiss his mouth.


	40. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm smut, trans char, bdsm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WANRING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, trans character, trans Jack Morrison, bdsm, oral sex, penetrative sex
> 
> NSFW request for BDSM, reaper76 and dom Jack

“You comfy?”

“You bet your sweet white ass I am.”

Gabriel was currently sitting on his haunches, legs folded and tied with strong and sturdy leather straps and buckled to keep his legs folded. His arms were also tied behind him and kept at the small of his back. Not only that, but a lovely black collar was adorning his neck with the leash in Jack’s hand as Jack tested how tight or loose the straps were to make sure no blood was getting cut off or Gabe could not wiggle out. Gabe took to openly admiring Jack’s bare form so close to him, humming when Jack gave him a particularly good view.

“You sure you’re alright with this?” Jack asked after checking the last strap.

“If I wasn’t, I would say something, Jackie-boo,” Gabriel smiled, bending forward to give Jack’s cheek a peck and then grinning mischievously. “I look forward to you domming the shit out of me.”

Jack smirked back, giving Gabriel a kiss on the lips before nudging him back onto the pillows. “Safe word is Trains, got it?”

“Got it, ‘trains’,” Gabriel said slow and sultry like as Jack joined him on the bed.

“Good, now you can’t say anything else besides that soldier, that’s an order,” Jack said firmly, giving one of Gabriel’s thighs a firm smack to emphasize his point. Gabriel only nodded obediently, smirking slightly still, Jack would fix that soon enough. “Good, now that that smart mouth knows what it can’t do, I’m going to give it something _to do_ , come over here.”

Jack yanked on the leash until Gabriel toppled over onto him, taking a moment to adjust himself before Jack got a handful of his hair and encouraged his head between his thighs and down to his pelvis. “Eat up, babe.”

Gabriel, damn him, licked his chops slowly before delving down to lick him from his already hot front hole to his already blood filled dick just barely poking out from his pubic hair. He groaned at the sensation of Gabriel’s tongue on him, working over him slowly, savoring him surely, his grip tightening on the leash as Gabriel lapped and licked him languidly.

“Fuck, just like that babe,” He moaned as his back arched with the pleasure. Gabriel hummed into him, moving down to give his front hole a few quick licks before dragging just the tip of his tongue around the edge, just barely there feather touches of his tongue that had him writhing for more. Freely he moaned and grunted as Gabriel taunted him, hips pushing up to try and force him to do more but that tongue just kept shying away.

“C-come on,” He grunted, tugging on the leash with a bit of brisk force, “Get in there.”

Gabriel grunted and then that hot tongue was swiping at his hole, giving it a few direct licks before starting to wriggle inside of him, though with how wet and opened from arousal he was it was not that difficult. The feeling of Gabriel’s tongue pushing inside of him was still amazing, heat against heat and wet muscle against wet muscle until he was writhing hard and trying to fuck himself on it with stuttering pushing down of his hips. Anything to get some sort of friction inside of him, some sort of movement.

“Oh fuck, I’m close,” He panted, “Keep going.”

Gabriel hummed, slowly tugging his tongue out of him before moving up to seal his lips around his dick and sucking gently. He gasped and then moaned weakly, going breathless as the pleasure built up faster and quicker than before, getting so close to the edge. He grabbed the back of Gabriel’s head and pushed him that much deeper into him, trying to get the pleasure that much more and deeper, to push himself off the edge--

He bucked and moaned loudly, cursing up a storm as he came and Gabriel just kept enthusiastically sucking him off, making him ride out the lingering waves of his orgasm until sensitivity won out and he had to pull Gabriel’s head away with a gentle tug of his hair.

“Fuck,” He grunted.

Gabriel licked his lips nonchalantly, getting as much of the mess off his face as his tongue could reach. He groaned when he felt himself twitch in interest at the sight, instead using his foot to nudge Gabriel back up into a sitting position. Gabriel’s eyelids were half lidded, his cheeks dark and a look of pure unadulterated lust clouding his eyes that made him painfully _want_ him and he was quickly beginning to think that he did not have the patience for this sort of thing in the first place.

“That was… good, that was really fucking good, babe,” He breathed, still a bit breathless, “But I don’t think you want it enough. Tell me how much you want it.”

“Mmm, I really, _really_ want it, Jackie,” Gabriel growled deep in his chest.

“What do you want?” He asked, easing Gabriel back down between his thighs were he started kissing the and mouthing at the skin hungrily.

“Mmm, want to please you, want to fuck you good and right,” Gabriel murmured against his skin, marking it up just right with teeth, lips, hickies and bruises. He moaned loudly when Gabriel bit down hard enough to almost draw blood, leaving his red teeth marks in his thigh to likely bruise over beautifully later. “Want to fuck you until you can’t think, until you’re satisfied.”

Fuck, he really did not have the patience for this, not with Gabriel like this.

“Better have action to back those big words up,” He grunted out, painfully aroused, before yanking on the leash and getting Gabriel bent over him, still staring lustfully down at him. “Fuck me like you’re promising and maybe you’ll get to cum.”

Gabriel’s hips could not start moving fast enough. With his arms bound, he had to focus on using his hips to aim, thrusting towards him with some impressive force. He groaned as Gabriel slid along him, hard flesh skidding across him from just how wet he was and how good it felt to have him grinding against him. Angling his hips helped Gabriel aim better, but it still took more than a few tries for the blunt head of Gabriel’s dick to finally catch on his hole. A sharp thrust forward and Gabriel was hilted inside of him.

“Fuck, just like that!” He cried out, yanking on the leash as Gabriel pulled out and pushed back in and then started thrusting. He was so goddamn wet that it started squelching lewdly with the movement, blunt jackhammering movements just making the sounds louder and better. “Fuck, Gabe!”

He was fucked hard and good, Gabe hitting just the right spots every time and dragging out on all the right places that had him close to cumming quick and hard. He held off as well as he could, kind of surprised that he was close from just penetration when normally he needed some attention to his cock too, but he was getting so close and Gabe was being relentless and his thrusting was so goddamn perfect.

“Fuck me harder,” He moaned, gasping when Gabriel did just that. Fuck he was so close, so goddamn close--

A howl escaped him when he came, clenching down on Gabriel as his toes curled up tight and almost cramped locked from the tightness and Gabriel almost whined above him from his clenching and twitching around the hard cock still inside of him. He sucked in a breath as Gabriel paused and pulled mostly out, feeling his own cum dribble out of him from the sheer amount of it.

“D-did you cum?” He panted.

Gabriel shook his head and he only gave him a shaky smile.

“You did well, so go ahead.”

Gabriel thrusted forward a few more times and then grunted loudly above him, thrusting through his orgasm before still and then gently pulling out. He groaned when he felt their combined cum dribble out of him, making him wish he had put a rubber on Gabriel beforehand but too blissed out from his orgasm to really care. He was about to suggest getting Gabriel out of the gear so he could snuggle him and drown him in praises for how goddamn good that was when Gabriel shuffled himself away from him.

He was about to ask what in the hell Gabe was doing when Gabriel faced his junk with a mischievous grin.

“Let me get you cleaned up.”

He could only smile as Gabriel descended on him with that devious tongue out.


	41. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, trans character, trans Gabriel Reyes, oral sex, penetrative sex
> 
> NSFW request for trans bottom Gabe and reaper76

He kissed Jack sweetly, pausing to nibble on his lower lip softly before smiling when Jack just blushed cutely. He loved the way Jack ran his hands over his torso, sides and hips, so greedy for the feeling of his skin as he kissed the man breathless. He ran his hands over the sides of Jack’s face and through his hair, before slowly hooking a leg over Jack’s hip to give him more flesh to touch. He groaned when Jack’s hand slid underneath his thigh and squeezed playfully.

“Mmm, Jackie-boo,” He groaned against Jack’s mouth.

Jack flipped them over roughly, drawing a rough laugh out of him as Jack nudged his legs apart and and started kissing his way down his body. He groaned underneath the attention as Jack’s lips pressed against his jaw, along his throat, down to his shoulders and collarbone. Another groan rumbled out of his chest when Jack mouthed along his pectorals, paying attention to the scars underneath and the peaked nipples that sent jolts of shivery pleasure along his skin.

Jack’s mouth kept moving down, alternating between kissing, licking and nibbling along his abdomen, along his abs, pausing to tongue his navel, sweeping out side to side to lick the creases of his hips before finally moving down to let his breath ghost against his pubic mound.

“Fuck, Jack,” He groaned.

He saw the corners of Jack’s mouth quirk up before his head was dipping down to gently to let his lips brush against his wet dick. One of his hands found the back of Jack’s head, getting a grip on Jack’s hair and the other fisted the bedsheets underneath of him as Jack’s tongue started to undo him. The hot, wet muscle swet along his dick, making sure to pay attention to the blood filled head and push back the hood to get at the sensitive skin underneath that made his toes curl hard. A moan escaped him as Jack dragged his tongue down to his front hole to lick it vigorously and make him shout with the pleasure of it.

Jack ate him out heartily, thoroughly, making him buck and groan and moan as Jack’s tongue found every bit of skin and thoroughly tasted it, lavished it with attention and taunted him until he was a writhing mess underneath of him. Jack brought him to his pinnacle and kept him there until he was begging and practically dripping with wetness.

“Fa-fuck, Jack, puh-please!” He begged as Jack tongued along his twitching dick, “Fah-fuck me!”

“You sure?” Jack asked, lower half of his face slick with his wetness and a positively devilish grin on his face.

“Yes, ass!” He hissed.

“Alright babe, gotta leave room for seconds anyway,” Jack grinned, getting up to grab a rubber and pull it on before getting back to him. He groaned as Jack rubbed the blunt and hot head of his dick against his wet one and his aching front hole before nudging him. He was nudged again and then being spread open on Jack, moaning as Jack bent over to start kissing him, sucking out his saliva, breath, and sounds of pleasure as he was pushed further and further into until Jack was hilted inside of him.

He was stretched so goddamn good, still throbbing with the need to cum and he kept moaning into Jack’s mouth. Fuck, Jack always knew how to fuck him just right, knew how perfectly they fit together. He could take the teasing if Jack fucked his brains out like he normally did afterwards, like he was about to now.

“Fuck me,” He growled against Jack’s mouth.

Then Jack was thrusting into him, hitting everything just right as he moaned against Jack’s mouth and held onto him. Jack fucked into him with thrusts with increasing power and speed, going deeper and harder as he moaned it into Jack’s mouth, begged for it really and getting just what he wanted as Jack angled himself for the best of his pleasure. He breathed out a litany of curses and praises and Jack’s name as he was fucked good and hard into the sheets. He was going to cum soon if Jack kept at it.

“Jah-Jack, I-I’m gonna…” He moaned.

Jack kissed him. “Do it.”

He cried out, clenching as he came around Jack’s dick deep inside of him. Jack moaned against his mouth as pleasure shot up and down his spine and then twitched and pulsed around Jack as he grunted and rutted through his own orgasm. After a few moments, Jack slowed to a stop and then gently pulled out of him.

“Goddamn,” He panted as Jack yanked the condom off and then went to snuggling with him.

“Just you wait, I said I wanted seconds, right?” Jack grinned.

He only kissed Jack’s cheek.


	42. Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes-(mlm smut, trans char)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, trans!Soldier 76, penetrative sex, multiple orgasms, mentioned squirting, mentioned oral sex, semi-public sex
> 
> NSFW request for trans!Soldier 76 to ride Reaper on the side of a battle, trying to keep quiet to prevent being discovered

Of all the times…

He had a low sex drive ever since he was a teenager, it was just something that he had accepted and dealt with. Sure, he had his spells were he was a randy fucker and wanked until he could not walk and months at a time where he was completely fine. In his older age his sex drive had diminished even more until it was rare for him to want to get it on.

It had been one of the few times that he was randy as hell that morning and he had been fucking himself with a dildo and rubbing his dick between his fingers and biting back moans, trying to coax a orgasm out of him when the mission had come in. No time to try and force one out of him, he had reluctantly dressed for battle and had to deal with his front hole and dick aching and the thought of his ruined orgasm and his boxers soaking his underwear as he loaded his rifle and went to join the payload. On the objective with him was Angela, D.Va, Hanzo and McCree and they were set to fight some Omnics.

It had gone smoothly for perhaps five minutes before everyone scattered, too bullet drunk on shooting down the Omnics that he was left on the payload by himself. No matter how he yelled, he could get anyone back on payload with him and he gave up and went to clear the way ahead of the payload just to do something.

He shot and shot and shot, putting down sub-par Omnics by the dozens until he was trending on shitty metal bodies. He was almost getting bored with how easy it was to shoot the shitty trash cans when he saw a smear of black and his goddamn groan tightened with need. On pure instinct he went after where he had seen the black smear, horniess leading the way until he had cornered Reaper in a small area tucked between buildings.

“...Soldier 76,” Reaper said, sounding surprised but also trying to not sound surprised.

“Reaper,” He retorted, “What are you doing here?”

“Monitoring, Talon bought those shitty Omnics cheap despite my warnings and I have to report back that i was fucking right,” Reaper snorted, “You’re here to get the electromagnetic bomb to shut them all down, I assume?”

“...Yeah,” He gruffed, really wanting to fuck Reaper to settle the ache between his legs.

“Well, I’m not going to stop you, it’d save me some work,” Reaper shrugged, “Though you did track me down… need something, Jackie?”

...Fuck…

He got into Gabe’s personal space, one of Gabe’s thick thighs coming up between his legs. He ground against that thigh, panting hard as Reaper just sort of watching him. Fuck, he was getting off on this, the arousal was back and twice as strong as he ground and rutted against the thick and muscular thigh between his legs. After a moment of his desperate rutting, Gabe moved his thigh and he thought for a moment that he was going to leave in disgust only for the that thigh to move up higher and let him press firmer against him. He groaned deeply, panting heavily and moaning as Gabe almost purred against him.

“Damn, Jackie, you in one of your moods?” Gabe purred, slow and seductively. One clawed hand grabbed his ass and made his grinding more forceful and that much better, shaking more moans out of him. His hands found Gabe’s face and thumbed at the corners of his jaws underneath of his mask, wanting to have these stupid masks of theirs off so he could kiss Gabe’s stupid face.

“Very,” He grunted, moaning when a grind did something right and made his knees quiver like jelly.

The hand on his ass was pulled away and Gabe’s hands were undoing his pants, yanking open the belt with a practiced movement and then jerking open the button and zipper. He groaned as he was pulled away from Gabe’s thigh so his pants and boxers could be pulled down enough to expose him. Being in the open should have bothered him, but he was more focused on Gabe’s clawed fingers as they toyed with the thick hair on his pubic mound before delving down to spread him and expose his wetness to the open air.

“Oh fuck, look at you,” Gabe growled playfully, a metal finger toying with the wetness gathering at his hole and his blood swollen dick with feathery light touches that made him keenly want more. “Goddamn Jackie, how bad do you want your brains screwed out?”

“Very, now,” He grunted, “Fuck. Me.”

His pants and boxers were yanked off one leg and left to hand on the other, one leg getting thrown over one of Gabe’s arms and he was being fucked, being filled up right to the brim and finally getting that friction and movement inside of him that he was aching for. The arm holding up his leg grabbed an ass cheek and the other grabbed the back of his jacket and forced him forward and against him, fucking into him hard and quick while he moaned and panted against Gabe. Gabe grunted and rumbled hotly into his ear as each powerful snap of his hips drove his thick dick into him and filled him and rubbing against the inside of his front hole.

“Gabe, fuck, FUCK!” He moaned.

He came quick and hard, shaking against Gabe as he throbbed with pleasure around him. But even as his toes curled in his boots, he felt the need for more and Gabe seemed to feel this too because Gabe pulled out long enough to push him face first into the wall, knock his legs apart and then press against his wet, twitching front hole and hilting in him with one thrust. He moaned as Gabe fucked him into the wall, clawed hands on either side of his head as the sound of their fucking rang in the tight and confined space.

Thrusting his hips back against Gabe’s thrusting made the pleasure sharper and more intense and eh essentially fucked himself on Gabe’s cock as he was fucked in turn. Wetness dribbled thickly down his thighs from his previous orgasm and how wet he was getting from getting close again. Fuck, Gabe always knew how to fuck him good and hard, how to make him cum until it was hard to stand up, let alone think or act straight. Goddamn, he missed this, he missed Gabe.

He came again a moment later, crying out roughly as he fucked himself on Gabe’s cock to make the most of it. Panting and shaking as pleasure shuddered up and down his spine, he let Gabe pull out of his throbbing and dripping wet hole before turning on him and yanking him down on the ground. Gabe let out a surprised grunt before he straddled his waist, grabbing his slick wet dick and positioning it against himself before letting his weight and gravity and the sheer wetness of himself let him get filled up again. He moaned, still randy as fuck, before starting to ride Gabe, fucking himself on the man’s still hard dick as his hole clenched and twitched with renew pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re still so goddamn sexy,” Gabe growled underneath of him, clawed hands coming up to push up his shirt so they could grope along his chest. He jolted when clawed, metal fingers scraped his peaked nipples and gently toyed with them as he kept bouncing on Gabe’s lap.

He was so close already, ready to cum as he bounced on Gabe’s lap and moaned his name like a holy mantra. He was tightening up, clenching as he readied to cum again-

“76?!”

He paused, hands finding Gabe’s chest as he waited to be discovered. Gabe’s hands found his waist and helped keep him still, still impaled on his dick and aching for another orgasm and the movement to resume, as he took waited to see if they were caught.

“I can’t find him anywhere!” McCree called.

His hips twitched against his will, desperate to get the pleasure back and Gabe’s hands tightened on his waist. He stifled a groan as he tried to will his rampant lust down enough that they could keep quiet for just a second. Just a second because he did not want to explain why he was bouncing on the enemy’s dick in a bout of lustful heat in the middle of battle. That kind of paperwork was not something he wanted to deal with, nor the social repercussions.

“Well, he has to be, there are dead Omnics here,” Angela insisted.

“Hanzo, you see him?”

“No, perhaps he left for the final destination?”

Before he could help himself, he lifted his hips up and then dropped them down, biting his lip behind his mask to stifle the needy moan that wanted to spill out. Gabe bit back a groan underneath of him, the grip of his waist loosening as he fucked himself just a bit on his cock, nothing to make the ache less but something, and more importantly something quiet.

“Well, maybe we should look forward a bit, maybe he did git tired of waitin’ and left us behind?”

“Well we did go off on our own…”

“Let’s move!”

He kept fucking himself in short little bursts as he listened to his team move away, stifling needy and impatient little moans that wanted to come out as he was denied the sensations that could coax his next orgasm out. When the footsteps finally disappeared, he gasped and pulled himself all the way up until just the head remained inside of him and then slammed himself down, almost wailing in relief before hurriedly going back to the frantic pace he was going on before. The wet squelching of his overdrenched hole pushed him along as Gabe’s clawed hands roamed his chest and he growled and snarled underneath of him.

When he did cum, he shouted loud and long, feeling himself spasm around Gabe as pleasure flooded his system and he almost felt like he left his goddamn body because… goddamn.

When he came down, he felt a bit calmer and less fogged over by lust. He clenched weakly around Gabe and felt something else besides his own wetness dribble out of him, looking down to see the milky white fluid slowly escaping him.

“Goddamn,” Gabe purred underneath of him, “Hmm, still randy Jackie-boo?”

He nodded, wondering what they were going to do next when Gabe pulled him off of his dick and sat his ass down on the ground. He groaned as fluid almost immediately started puddling underneath of him as his hole leakly lewdly. Gabe purred at the sight of it before metal fingers moved to part him and touch his hole with teasing feathery light touches.

“Let’s see if I can make you squirt out all my cum, white boy.”

* * *

When he rejoined the others, he could hardly stand and he was shaking on his legs. If it were not for a considerate tonguing on Gabe’s part, he probably would have reeked of sex as well, but mostly he just smelled slightly musty and sweaty. When he found the others on the payload, already delivered, he got a number of concerned looks.

“You okay?” McCree asked.

“Fine,” He panted, not wanting to think of the wet mess that the thick denim material of his jeans barely hid.

“You sure, you look in pain and sound winded,” Angela stressed.

“Yeah, just thought I saw a Talon operative and ran after them, just civilian in black clothing,” He panted, really wanting to sit down and maybe a shower to get all the wetness out of him and off of the inside of his thighs and legs.

“...Alright, let’s get moving then,” McCree shrugged.

He hoped that was the end of it and his little affair with Reaper would remain under wraps. But as the others moved ahead to the pick up point, Hanzo grabbed his arm and held him back.

“The dragon sees all,” Hanzo said cryptically, “And suggests you be more… careful, in the future.”

He was glad he had a mask, because he blushed bright tomato red and just did his walk of shame back to the plane.


	43. Implied Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes-(no warnings, mild language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes, mild language
> 
> Request for the newer operatives to try a few silly ways to see the two old mens' tattoos again

It started when Lucio spilled some lemonade on Morrison.

“Jesus kid, careful,” Jack scolded with no real force before dragging his sugar and lemon juice soaked shirt off of his head and taking some offered paper towels from Gabe to get what was stuck on his skin.

Unbeknownst to him, several cameras were out to film his newly revealed tattoos. When his shirt went back on, they went back into hiding while Lucio feigned absolute guilt about his klutzy hands and promising to shoot Gabe a link on how to get rid of lemonade stains so his shirt would not be ruined.

Another time, Gabe accidentally pumped into Junkrat and Genji carrying a tub of water that completely soaked his hoodie, his shirt and his shorts.

“Why are you carrying a tub of water around?” Gabe groaned as he finally freed himself from the heavy water weighed down hoodie while Junkrat and Genji started mopping up the spilled water.

“Trust exercise,” Genji quickly said before Junkrat could say anything, “Supposed to work together to get it through the base and not spill a drop… we lost.”

Gabriel pulled his soaked t-shirt over his head and tried to wring most of the water out into the tub. While he did that, Genji used the camera installed into his visor to snap a plethora of pictures of Gabriel’s front while Hana remained hidden by a corner and snapped numerous pictures from there. When Gabe put his shirt and his hoodie back on, he gruffed quietly and headed the other way as Genji gave Hana a thumbs up to show that he had gotten his share.

The next case, brought their scheme to light.

What was supposed to be a minor incident with some condiments to get them both out of their shirts became a bit too ‘staged’ and Gabriel and Jack called all of the conspirators up front and center and started drilling them on what they were scheming.

“What the hell you lot? Something against us wearing shirts?” Jack snapped, arms crossed over his chest and a deep frown lining his face.

“Um… sort of?” Hana nervously chuckled.

“Out with it, before you lot cost Overwatch a fortune in laundry,” Gabe growled deeply, upset that they seemed hell bent on ruining his one and favorite hoodie.

“...wewantedtoseeyourtattoosagain,” Someone squeaked.

“Our… really? Our ink is nothing special,” Jack snapped, “Hell, half of mine are ruined because of my burn scars and Gabe’s skin is too dark to make out some of his. You young punks--”

“Jesus, just organize another beach trip,” Gabriel interjected, “You know? A none creepy time to take pictures of half naked friends?”

After wrangling an apology out of each one of them and a promise to rip anyone a new one if they tried this shit again and ruined Gabriel’s hoodie, the two men let the younger operatives go about their business.

It was no surprise when a mass email went out that night that everyone was going to the beach again. Jack and Gabe just groaned before hunting down their swim shorts and prepared themselves for a day of getting bombarded by picture takers.


	44. Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes, mlm smut, oral sex, penetrative sex, slightly rough sex, fighting kink
> 
> Request for Jack and Gabe to spar only to get distracted

A friendly sparring match, it should have been simple and straightforward.

They swung at each, threw each other, swung kicks at the other. Sometimes strikes landed and sometimes they flew rather close and sometimes they failed entirely and missed by a mile. Blood sang in their veins, sweat trickled down their bodies and their hearts beat against the inside of their ribs. Adrenaline made their bodies hum and their muscles burned beautifully and the two old men never felt more alive.

It was when Gabe hooked an arm between Jack’s legs in an attempt to grab him to throw again, when he realized hot, wet heat was pressed against his arm. With a devilish grin he instead tossed Jack on his back and quickly straddled his heaving husband’s body.

“Damn Jackie-boo,” He grinned through his panting as he looked down at the man underneath him. Jack was flushed, eyes blown wide and hands pawed at his thick thighs. “Didn’t know you had that much of a kink for me beating your white ass.”

“Shut up,” Jack panted before one of his hands grabbed his stiff cock in his shorts. He groaned before leaning into his grip, groaning as the lust that Jack had stocked in him was teased. “Look at you? Enjoy me hitting you back so much? Feels like you can poke a hole through concrete, babe.”

“You know it, Jackie,” He growled before moving so he could yank Jack’s shorts off. A deep rumbling groan escaped him when he saw just how goddamn wet Jack was. Jack yanked off his shorts before spreading his thighs to accommodate his large frame between them. He used his thumbs to spread Jack, watching his front hole twitch and dribble slick wetness.

“Fuck, looks like you could take me right now,” He smirked, his smile only widening when Jack’s hands found the side of his face and pulled it down between his thighs.

“How about a taste test just to be sure?”

Jack’s thighs clamped down on the side of his head as worked his tongue over him, sloppily working his tongue along Jack’s cock and wet front hole. Lapping up and down until the taste of Jack saturated his mouthed and Jack was a panting, writhing mess that kept trying to mash himself closer and closer to his mouth. Fingers desperately clawed at his hair, trying to get him to work his lips, teeth and tongue faster and harder, so instead he pulled away while licking his lips.

“Yeah, you’re ready for me,” One of his hands clamped down on one of Jack’s thighs while the other grabbed himself and pressed the blunt head of his cock against Jack’s twitching, hot front hole. “But are you ready for me, Jackie-boo?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes and punched his shoulder, “Hurry up before I decide to go back to kicking your ass.”

He pressed forward and then bottomed out in one thrust, making them both groan and moan from the stimulation. Both of his hands found the ground on either side of Jack’s head and then he started snapping his hips quick and hard into Jack’s tight, heat. Jack whined underneath of him, trying to thrust back into him and making it more intense.

“Fuck, Jackie,” He groaned.

Jack grunted underneath him, his legs clamping down on his sides and yanked them over, drawing a grunt out of him as his back impacted the training mat and then Jack’s weight landed on him. Jack grunted, sinking down on him again and bouncing on his lap. His hands roamed over Jack’s chest as the man bounced on his cock, really driving him wild as he was treated to the sight of his handsome husband so eagerly fucking himself on his lap.

“Fuck, right there,” Jack panted.

With a growl, he flipped them over again, hunched over Jack as he threw his pale thighs over his shoulders and thrusted into him before jackhammering into him again. Jack was clenching up hard around him and the sounds he was making were becoming more and more desperate underneath of him. The real kicker was when Jack’s fingers started rubbing his own cock, trying to cum faster. So he fucked into him harder and faster before hunching over to kiss him breathless.

He came first, Jack’s perfect tight heat doing him in, with Jack tumbling right after him, moaning deeply underneath of him. Thrusting a few times to ride it out, he gently pulled out of Jack, slick and seed dripping off of him and out of Jack.

“So…” He panted, “Want to go back to kicking each other’s asses… or want one hell of a message under the showers?”

“Showers,” Jack groaned underneath of him, “I’ll kick your ass tomorrow.”

Snorting, he hooked Jack up and helped him up before they walked their still naked asses to the showers.


	45. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mlm smut, trans character, oral sex, penetrative sex
> 
> NSFW request for okami!Hanzo and werewolf!McCree to make a nest and then some nsfw times

Their nest, their home.

While it was a quaint little house on the edge of a sparsely populated neighborhood, right next to the woods, it held the modern comforts they had both come to know. TV, though it admitted was mostly for Jesse, a refrigerator, microwave, fully stocked kitchen, their spacious bedroom and of course fully supplied up to date bathroom.

The best thing about it, though, was the not so modern comfort of their nest, taking up a complete room on its own. They had just finished setting it up, piling it high with thick cushions, blankets and a few furs just for the added old touch. Their nest, where they would rest, take comfort in their true forms, find comforts in cold nights and if all went well, where the pups would be born if he could carry for Jesse.

“Whadya think, huneysuckle?” Jesse asked him.

The man was already brazenly laid himself out on their nest, all warm smiles and playful posture. He only smiled before crawling into the nest with him, ready to join him in marking the nest with their combined scents. He stalked over the man on all fours until he could flop on the man’s chest, smiling as McCree smiled at him. Jesse was warm, oh so warm, and giving him the most infatuated smile he had ever seen.

“Hmm… quite comfortable,” He smiled right back, dragging one of his talons across Jesse’s clothed chest, “Hmm, I can’t wait for it to smell like the both of us.”

“Me too, darlin’,” McCree smiled, brushing hair out of his face and thumbing at the golden marks on his cheeks softly. “Our own little piece of heaven.”

He kissed McCree, softly, feeling his hands creep up his thighs, underneath his Gi and rubbed circles over his hips. Jesse’s rough lips moved to mouth along his jaw and ear, leaving his skin warm and tingling in their wake. Teeth nibble at the soft and thin skin behind his ear before moving to give him another kiss on his mouth.

“Hmm, I seem to recall a tradition of ‘breaking’ in a new bed for couples,” He smirked, watching Jesse’s face light up red real quick. His grin only broadened when the fingers on his hips tightened in interest. “Care to indulge, mate?”

Gentle fingers gently shed his his only piece of clothing, his simple Gi, letting the silk slide down his body languidly. His own taloned tipped fingers popped the buttons on Jesse’s shirt and freed his furry chest and belly as Jesse’s fingers found themselves in his hair and pulled him in for a slow and passionate kiss. The feeling of Jesse’s fangs underneath his tongue was always a small pleasure of his and the feeling of his careful and loving fingers through his long hair.

“You are very overly dressed for this,” He chuckled against Jesse’s mouth.

“Not all of us walk ‘round the house with just a slip of silk on,” Jesse chuckled back.

“If it is wrong for a man to not have to wear clothing in his own home, I do not wish to be right,” He laughed as Jesse moved down to mouth along his neck, one of his hands fumbling with his pants. He did not want to have to get off of Jesse for him to remove his pants, instead he wriggled tantalizing over him as he struggled with it, the worn material of Jesse’s jeans rubbing against his thighs as they were pushed down.

When Jesse’s clothing was finally pushed out of the way, he pulled away to straddle Jesse’s thick thighs, smiling down at the man blushing and smiling up at him. Jesse’s hands found his hips again, messaging over them lovingly as he sensually gathered his hair and dragged it over his shoulder, knowing what his mate enjoyed most, slow sensual movements and his body fully on display, though the shared the latter. He moved his hands down to stroke over Jesse’s furry abdomen and soft stomach, loving the way Jesse groaned underneath his gentle touches.

“Fuck, Han,” Jesse moaned.

He resisted the hands on his hips trying to move him, instead acting as though he would give Jesse what he wanted, moving as though he going to straddle the man’s face only to swing around. Jesse gave him a questioning look, face comically half buried in the end length of his hair the the fur of his tail, before he softly lowered his hips to Jesse’s eagerly waited mouth and moving to return the favor for Jesse.

The first brush of Jesse’s hot mouth made a small moan escape him but did not deter him. Mindful of his talons, he took hold of the base of Jesse’s prick before giving him a few gentle strokes to make the blood flow. Licking his lips, he licked the ruddy head as Jesse licked him in turn, those strong hands on his hips guiding him down just a bit further so he could apply his mouth more enthusiastically. Another moan escaped him as he tried to focus on pleasuring Jesse, damn the man’s experience turning his knees to jelly.

It seemed as much as he had wanted to get Jesse hot and bothered, it was quickly being turned around on him. The combination of strong hands on his hips and Jesse’s talented mouth lavishing him from his cock to his front hole, he was soon left whimpering against Jesse’s hip rather than returning the favor. Try as he might, Jesse’s clever mouth just kept undoing him until he was writhing, panting and needy mess of a creature.

“Jesse,” He moaned only to arch hard when Jesse applied his lips in a simply devilish way that had his thighs trembling on either side of the man’s head.

Impatiently, as he really was not doing anything now, he reluctantly pulled his hips away from Jesse’s mouth and swung around so he was straddling his hips again, looking down at his flushed and eager husband, his mate. He was such a handsome creature, all sprawled out, hairy and heavy chest rising and falling with his lustful pants, dark face flushed so that the freckles from the sun popped, eyes wide and turning yellow with primal urges.

“I feel like I could take you like this, my love,” He panted as he lowered his hips to grind himself against Jesse, throwing back his head and moaning as Jesse’s hot and hard prick ground against his own and his twitching front hole. Jesse moaned underneath of him, finding his lips hungrily and desperately, letting him taste his own excitement off of his mate’s tongue. “All at once, just like this.”

“Bet you could, darlin’,” Jesse panted against his mouth, “Goddamn, can’t wait, ta be all inside of ya.”

Normally they were careful with sex. Jesse was of a admirable size and he never seemed to stretch despite their relatively active sex life. His dear husband was always made sure to give him through foreplay to stretch him, always wore a condom and was always slow and careful with him. Even their more aggressive bouts of intimacy were relatively tame. Always slow, always careful, always passionate and always leaving them both breathless but always tame.

But now--

He parted himself from Jesse’s mouth, using one hand to carefully grab hold of the man’s prick and press it against his practically drooling front hole and firmly lodge it there, before his hands found Jesse’s. Their fingers intertwined as he rocked his hips down a bit, panting as he tried to use gravity and his own sheer wetness to get Jesse inside of him. Jesse panted and breathed honeyed phrases and words of adornment underneath of him as he eagerly wriggled and rocked his hips. For a moment he was worried that his body was simply not in the right state, it simply being one of those nights. But a rather desperate rock of his hips and the thought of Jesse stretching him just right and he finally sank down, accepting the head with a small wet sound and a long trembling moan out of the both of them.

“Fuck Han, so goddamn gorgeous, so goddamn good,” Jesse grunted underneath of him, the fingers clutching his hands tightening just slightly. He moaned Jesse’s name as he rocked his hips again and sank even deeper onto him. He moved and rocked and wriggled, impaling himself further and further on Jesse’s prick until he was panted in the man’s lap, legs spread to accommodate as Jesse’s words devolved into growls and snarls.

He kept clenching around Jesse, stretched to the point of overwhelming _fullness_ that threatened to blank his mind and his body torn between mind numbing pleasure and being too full. A small groan escaped him as he clenched hard around Jesse again and Jesse responded with a snarl, his eyes fully yellow and the man’s own talons drifting across the skin of the back of his hands.

“Hanzo,” Jesse rumbled underneath of him, “Darlin’, lover, husband, **mate**.”

He tried to lift himself up a bit, clenching a bit harder so he could not lift up as much as he wanted, before sinking again. Another moan escaped him from the overwhelming full feeling overcoming him. One of Jesse’s hands reluctantly left his and moved to touch where they were joined, dragging calloused fingertips and the blunt edges of his talons across his flesh until his moan raised a pitch and his clenching come more from pleasure than the overwhelming fullness.

When he lifted his hips again it was easier, as well as sinking down, and when he did it again and again, gradually building up a pace until he was riding his husband like the cowboy that the man underneath of him dressed so much like. A chorus of moans escaped him as he bounced, praises in both English and Japanese, words of love and adornment and half gibberish as he forgot himself in the pleasure. When Jesse started to rock his hips up, trying to implant himself deeper and deeper into him, more of the sounds coming out of him tumbled into wordless noises of pleasure.

Unable to resist, he bent down and pressed his mouth to Jesse’s, kissing him desperately. So close, so close… he was so close and he was already so open and so wet already. Just so close--

Jesse tilted his hips just right and he threw back his head to wordless gasp his way through his orgasm, riding Jesse hard to wring the most pleasure out of him. Jesse grunted and growled underneath of him, finding his own pleasure inside of his tightly clenching and twitching body. It felt like it as he slowed down, the familiar slick slide of Jesse’s seed deep inside of him. He clenched around Jesse to keep it all inside of him, making Jesse groan deeply.

“Goddamn,” Jesse groaned, idly petting his hips.

“Hmm, did you enjoy yourself?” He almost purred, hands firmly planted on Jesse’s belly to brace himself.

“It was you, Han, ‘course I enjoyed myself,” Jesse smiled so warmly before those hands were encouraging him forward. Very carefully he pulled away from Jesse, clenching around him to keep all of his spend inside of him. Some still trickled down his thighs when Jesse was freed from his body, the rest he kept clenched inside of him, always hoping that he could carry pups for his husband.

Strong arms enveloped him as he laid curled up on Jesse’s warm, hairy and welcoming body. When he breathed in, he breathed in Jesse’s scent and his own soaking into the sheets, slowly saturating the nest with their scent. Their little nest would undoubtedly smell like them in time and be a cozy little spot for them to rest and be themselves when they did not need to appear human for the world outside. A beacon of comfort in their otherwise eventful and erratic lives.

“Love ya Hanzo,” Jesse sighed into his hair.

“And I love you to, Jesse,” He smiled into the man’s skin.

Their nest, their home.


	46. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff, language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, mlm fluff, suggestive language, crime au
> 
> Request for reaper76, a crime au and how they find out about their secretive criminal alter egos

“Have a great day at work, honey,” Jack smiled as he bent down and kissed Gabe on the cheek as the man sat in his car. Gabe gave him a peek on the lips in return and one of his dazzling half smiles.

“See you at six, Jackie-boo,” Gabe smiled at him.

“See you at six,” He echoed, giving Gabe a wave as he pulled out of their driveway and off to work.

With Gabe on his way, he went and got into his own car, got the engine going and pulled out to go the opposite way. Thankfully his ‘true’ job was on the other side of town from Gabe’s military fitness trainer job. He loved Gabe with all his heart and would cause extensive physical harm to anyone that harmed him, but he had never had the heart to tell Gabe that he was, not in fact, a desk jockey at some generic office firm. 

No, he was actually the mysterious leader of the local mafia, and today he was hiring the best assassin on the black market to kill off some of his competitors.

When he pulled up into the warehouse that he normally ran his operations, two of his right hand men were waiting on him. He pulled on the visor and mask that hid his identity and stepped out to take on the day. His right hand men had already arranged a meeting with the assassin he was eager to hire and he would be here soon. They also had a number of reports that he was supposed to look over, boring things his organization had done on a smaller scale that he was hardly interested in. They were also keeping a close eye on the loose vigilantes that he was making sure his crew were avoiding, like Ghost, the Sharp-Shooter and then of course the other criminal family he had a tense peace with, the Shimada Clan.

“The Shimada clan leader, Sojiro, will be arriving in the states tomorrow and has invited you to dinner at his estate,” One of his men said, “Shall we send an acceptance letter or rejection?”

“Acceptance, and make sure to buy his wife and two kids something nice, we don’t want a repeat of the New Years party,” He ordered.

“Yes sir.”

“And make sure that Reaper has food and drink offered to him when he arrives, I don’t want to be rude to the man that’s going to save me a lot of headaches down the road.”

“Yes, sir.”

He waved them off before making his way to his office at the back of the warehouse… only to realize that he was not alone.

“Well, you certainly live up to your reputation… Reaper,” He said, smirking behind his mask.

The black leather clad figure lounging carelessly in his office chair gave no response, just kept looking at him with infinite black holes for eyes behind his skull like mask. Terrifyingly sharp talons clicked away on his desk, looking like they were capable of rending flesh from bone with ease. 

Honestly, he loved Gabe with all his heart and that man was the sexiest man alive to him, but around this mysterious assassin that he had a dark little crush on, he was trying to will away the warmth between his legs.

“Straight to business, I like it,” He said, going up to his desk and taking the files that had been waiting for them and spreading them out in front of the assassin. “I need you to kill these three men within the next three weeks. I have their locations, main haunts, greatest weakness, the works on these files if you wish to use them. I leave it up to you how it's done and how… ‘messy’, I just ask that you don’t have these directly linked to me or yourself, wouldn’t want to get ourselves into trouble, now would we?”

Reaper’s claws swept the files up in a deathly quiet and erriely fluid movement, casually flipping through them. Oh yeah, he was trying his hardest to will his ‘why boner’ away.

“Half up front and half when your done, almost double your usual rates,” He said as Reaper stood with the files in hand, “Fair deal?”

Reaper stopped before slowly looking at him. After a pregnant pause, Reaper nodded once.

“Perfect, just send a message to my people when the jobs done to get the rest of your payment, the other is waiting for you on your way out. Excellent doing business with you, Reaper.”

Reaper nodded again but did not immediately leave. Instead Reaper took two completely silent steps towards him and lifted up his free talon tipped hand. One of those deadly sharp and deathly cold talons brushed against where his lower lip was underneath his mask, before a raspy and deep chuckle slipped out from beneath that skull mask and Reaper was slipping away.

Oh yeah, he had a crush.

* * *

That night he came home to Gabe having cooked a delicious meal. He kissed his husband lovingly, sat down and shared a wonderful meal with him and then curled up on the couch with him to veg out and watch TV.

His ‘work’ phone buzzed and he pulled it out to see that one of his crew, in code, had told him that the first target was found dead in his strip joint, point blank shotgun blast to the head. Cops were ruling it as suicide because no one heard anything and there was no evidence of foul play. He sent a coded message back to keep an eye out for the other targets before curling back up against Gabe.

“Love you, babe,” He murmured.

“Love you too, Jackie-boo,” Gabe whispered back.

* * *

Reaper took out another target the next evening while he was out to dinner with Sojiro and family. A coded message told him that he had been found having been flung off a bridge. Again the cops were ruling it as a suicide but they were starting to see connections. He sent a message back to keep an eye out on the third man to make sure that Reaper was spacing this last kill out before returning to his meal.

“Business never tires, does it?” Sojiro sighed knowingly.

“Never,” He quipped back, neatly maneuvering food through the slit in his mask. “How goes your hunt for the Sharp-Shooter? Or was it Dead-Eye?”

“Dead-Eye and as poorly as ever. He is a worthy opponent,” Sojiro sighed.

The green haired child, Genji he thought, chuckled and was promptly elbowed by the elder child, Hanzo, who was failing to hide a blush. He hid his smirk behind his mask, ah to be young and be enamored with vigilantes because of the forbiddenness of it.

He only smirked before going back to his dinner.

* * *

A week of silence and then his final competition was found dead in his pool, a floater. He could only smile as his people quickly snatched up all the leaderless lands and quickly merged with his. Now he basically own the town and almost quadrupled his profits overnight. Being the generous boss that he was, he quickly budgeted his new gain out and gave everyone raises and a few presents to especially hard working employees of his.

When Reaper came to collect his debt, he had a nice bonus to give the man as well.

“I have no souls for you to reap, but how about a bonus for taking care of those headaches of mine,” He grinned at Reaper while handing over the man’s payment. “Here’s the rest of the money with a bonus for getting everything done so cleanly and neatly. I look forward to hiring you in the future should the need arise.”

Reaper’s cold talons scraped his hands as he took his last payment.

“Nice working with you.”

Reaper turned to leave and he picked up his phone. He wanted to treat Gabe to a nice dinner tonight out at a fancy restaurant. So he shot a quick text to him to call him when he was available.

“I’m a country boy!”

He almost jumped from hearing the ringtone go off. He also almost had a heart attack when he realized that it was the ringtone that Gabe had for him.

“...oh my god, Gabe?” He asked.

Gabe turned on his heels. “I can explain.”

* * *

“Have a great day at work today, babe,” He smiled at Gabe as he leaned down to give Gabe a peck on the lips in his car. “Don’t get blood on your shoes, we just have those silly thing repaired.”

“I’m better than that,” Gabe huffed, “And don’t you cause a ruckus with the Shimada clan, that old man in charge has a fragile ego.”

“Yeah, yeah,” He smirked back.

“And I’m going to hold you to ‘fucking your over your own desk’ favor you owe me,” Gabe almost purred.

“Only if you wear the Reaper getup,” He smiled sultry like back.

“Deal.”


	47. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, mlm fluff, trans!Jack Morrison, baby Jesse McCree
> 
> Request for a continuation of trans!76 giving birth to Jesse and some snippets of what comes next

“Fifty one…pfft… fifty two…pffttt…fifty three…”

Little baby Jesse giggled every time his dad dropped with each push-up and gave his little baby belly a loud raspberry. Jack grinned each time little Jesse cooed with delight and then burst into pure unadulterated joyful laughter each time his dad made the funny noise with his belly. Sometimes his pudgy little hands tried to grab onto his dad’s face but was always a little too slow to catch his dad.

But when his dad finally relented and lowered himself, done with pushups for the moment, little Jesse grabbed the sides of his dad’s face and refused to let go, giggling as he hugged his dad’s face with all his little body and his dad just laughed and laughed.

* * *

Little Jesse snuggled into his dad’s warm chest, swaddled comfortably in his hoodie as Gabe shouted to the recruits he was training. One reassuring hand held up Jesse’s little weight and occasionally gave him a little bounce to keep him from sliding out from his hoodie.

“Keep going, don’t stop now there’s a heck of a lot more laps after you struggle to finish this next one!” He yelled.

“What the fuck?” One recruit panted as they passed him.

“WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AROUND MY KID,” Gabe roared back.

His sudden outburst of noise woke Jesse, who worked his head out through the collar of the hoodie and blearly looked around. Seeing the people running by him, Jesse start blubbering baby noises that almost sounded like ‘language’.

“That’s right Jesse, you tell ‘em,” Gabe huffed as he glared at the recruit that he just yelled at coming back around, “Watch your language!”

* * *

“It’s cute!”

“It’s tacky!”

Gabe and Jack bickered goodnaturedly back and forth as they let wandered around the baby section of a costume store on some approved off time. Jesse had been really excited about the hats and had giggled up a storm when a little baby stenson had been placed on his head. Jesse had refused to take it off and they had been talking about buying it for him.

“Come on, he’s going to have a phase, cowboys are ffiiineeee,” Gabe argued.

“Please don’t Gabe because first thing he’s going to want to do is have that cowboy accent and you don’t realize how awful some Southern accents are,” Jack groaned through a grin.

“But look how cute he is,” Gabe countered, gesturing broadly to the baby in Jack’s arms that was giggling up a storm as he adjusted the little hat on his head. “Let’s get him a cute little cowboy outfit, pllleeeeaaasseeeee?”

“I swear Gabe, if Jesse has your puppy eyes, I’m totally screwed,” Jack laughed as he covered his face and Gabe just grinned in victory.

“Oh, very,” Gabe gloated as he went and started grabbing the outfit and Jesse cooed in delight.


	48. Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for reaper76, mage!Jack to find familiar!Gabe as an owl and take care of him until he can assume human form

Being an old sorcerer, Jack had done as many of his kind had done in their old age and settled in some far and remote knook of the world to be left along with his spells and incantations. Honestly he had never understood older magic wielders becoming recluse in their older years until he got there himself and had become to sick of people and sentient creatures in general that he felt like he would go mad if he did not isolate himself.

So he took up an abandoned wooden house deep in the woods of a neighboring village, did not want to be too far from suppliers after all, and remained almost completely isolated except the times that he needed supplies and generally took to enjoying his overly extended twilight years studying and practising magic away from humans and other creatures.

It was, however, one fateful morning that his newest familiar had decided to wonder out the house. Now, he had lost his previous one but a short while ago and while he would have loved to simply let the silly thing go, once creatures were attuned to become familiars it was difficult to simply switch to another creature that needed to be attuned. So he checked his house top to bottom just to be sure, before throwing on a traveling cloak and heading outside to look for the stupid creature.

“Come on, come on,” He groaned as he looked through the tall grass that surrounded his home before delving into the woods.

It was quickly approaching fall and thus, the fat rodent that he had recently taken as his familiar could not possibly have gotten far without getting cold or lost in fallen/dead foliage. However, after searching high and low for several hours, Jack was about to give up when he felt the magical force that normally kept his familiar tied to him… shift? It was a very odd sensation, but one that he could follow and hopefully find if something happened to that stupid fat rat.

He walked a ways into the woods, deeper than he normally did without his staff and a knife to ward off animals, bandits and unpleasant things, but he needed his rat if he wanted his spells to have any punch. When he finally slipped into a small clearing that he had never seen before… he unfortunately found his fat rat disappearing down the throat of a very large and almost demonic owl looking creature.

“Ah…” He muttered.

The owl choked down the squirming creature until it was gone, tail and all, before looking at him oh so innocently.

“That was my familiar, fucking owl,” He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose irritable like.

The owl just sort of looked at him before flapping one wing almost like a casual shrug. The other hung limp and bent at what could have only been described as a painful angle. Great, well at least the owl had only eaten it out of need, he really did not want to find out that this demon owl thing was going to haunt the area around his house in hopes of finding more rodent familiars to munch on… speaking of which…

“Well… might as well help you,” Jack groaned as he approached the owl and gingerly hauled the creature onto his arm. The owl’s good wing fluttered nervously before settling down, pitless red eyes boring into his soul. “At least with you digesting my familiar, I can cast magic through you for a small bit.”

The owl nipped at his collar.

~*~

The black owl, despite being a visage from his nightmares, was cooperative enough to let him splint the creature’s and use a bit of magic to get the bones all arranged to heal nicely.

At least using a bit of magic to nudge the owl’s healing was a project that kept his mind preoccupied. Not having a familiar per say really put a hamper on his normal schedule and left him with reading and studying for the most part, the most drool part of being a magic user admittedly, and left him tear jerkingly bored for the most part. Nothing like reading, taking notes and more reading to help the days go on by.

The owl was decent company at least. It liked to sit quietly with him when he sat to read or write for a bit, those creepy eyes closed and tucked up as much as he could save for his broken wing. If he was fidgeting, the owl would nip at his clothing or fingers gently as though to fidget with him. Sometimes he would send a shiny little ball of light around for the owl to follow with its head, seeing just how far an owl’s neck could twist before the creature would turn and glare at him with red eyes. Sometimes he liked to ruffle the creature’s feathers and watch it try and decide to right itself or nip at his fingers.

When he had to go to the market while tending the owl, he threw a glamor over the nightmare creature and left with the great creature perched on his shoulders and eagerly looking around.

“Ah, a new familiar?” Ana, the alchemist, asked him when he came by her shop to browse her ingredients.

“Sort of, it ate my last one,” Jack sighed as the owl swiveled his head around to look at all the herbs, potions, roots and pickled ingredients of Ana’s shop. “Trying to help fix it’s broken wing at the least so it can leave my future familiars alone.”

“Perhaps it will allow you to make a contract with it?” Ana suggested, “It certainly is a handsome creature at least!”

The longer the owl was around him, the more familiar it got.

It took to sleeping on the beams above his head, curling up against the slate of the roof and the beams at night before carelessly dropping on him to wake him up in the morning. The owl also liked to ‘groom’ his hair for him, choosing either to actually groom his messy silver hair or make a owl’s nest out of it and nipping at his fingers when he tried to correct it. The owl would also pick at his clothing idly if he got bored, sometimes nuzzling into the side of his neck.

Out of options he used the owl as a familiar, thankfully working. He could go back to his spells at least, making his days not so boring. The owl had no problem with it at least, just sitting idle by him when he casted his magic or magically inscribed something. If the owl was feeling particularly kind, he would find a molted feather and gift it to him for use in his spells. If the owl was in a really good mood then he would fly out and get him certain ingredients that it could carry, like mice, certain stones, leaves and some thorns.

The day that splint came off was not a day that he looked forward too. But it would have been cruel for him to keep the creature bound to him if there was no reason for him to stay.

When he undid the splint he did it outside. The owl stretched his mended wing, fluttered his wings in tandem and then took off like a shadow on the sky. He watched sadly as the owl took off, feeling like he was seeing off a best friend, and was about to sadly trudged inside. That was when the sounds of wings brought him back to see the black owl swerving back to him. He eagerly stood, watching the owl came down--

And transform into a man and land with grace right before him.

“My name is Gabriel and I am a shapeshifter, you saved me by helping me mend my broken wing,” The man, a very handsome older man, smiled at him. “You have my eternal thanks for that, Jack. What could I possibly do to return the favor?”

“...Can you stay?” He asked tentatively, “With me?”

“Yeah, I think I can manage that,” Gabriel smiled, nuzzling into the side of his neck like he had done when he was a wraith of black feather and nipping.

Jack began to wonder why old spell casters spent their extended twilight years alone. He began to wonder what he would ever do without Gabriel at his side and keeping him company.


	49. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for a Beauty and the Beast AU and reaper76

Long ago, he had been cursed by a cruel wandering witch when he had refused her a bed at the dead of night as a young child. She cursed him with the form of an ugly and hideous beast, for his form to only grow more and more horrendous and monstrous as his years went by. When he begged for a way out, she gave him one way out of it… if someone could look past his hideous form and love him for who he was, then he would shed his monstrous form. 

But the witch was so sure that the little brat that refused her into his home would grow into a bitter and cold man that he would never shake the curse. In part, she was right that the curse would affect who he became. When his parents saw him, they abandoned their home to get away from him. The scoured and lost child, he remained in his home alone with the servants who knew of what happened and volunteered to watch over him. As he grew, he learned the shame of his looks, of how the world thought of him as hideous and monstrous, how they hated him without even getting to know him. He grew cold, bitter and distant, shutting himself deep in his cold home and never interacting with human kind again.

~*~

Gabriel was with several members of a traveling caravan of various tradesmen. They traveled from town to town, performing various tasks before moving on again. He had lived his life, exploring the world, seeing so many wondrous things and learning so many wild things. He became a jack of all trades for the caravan, doing everything from mending torn clothes to fighting off thieves and ill wishers.

It was when they were passing through one quiet town that they heard the legend of the beast in the old mansion hidden within the wild woods. They had heard of many tales like that, though this was the first that there were eyewitnesses and drawings and an actual name for the creature. Jack Morrison of the Morrison family, once rich and powerful but now nothing more than a beast in an old house and the servants from his childhood lingering there.

They thought nothing of it until two of their caravan’s members were taken hostage by the beast for stealing roses from his garden. Children, he had taken children from stealing from him. Gabriel was the one that went to get them, more than willing to face the beast to save them.

When he stepped into the house, the beast greeted him.

Great white haired beast, something of how a werewolf would look like if someone has said ‘make it more nightmarish’. Wicked curved and sharpened teeth escaped the monster’s snout, too large for his mouth. Dragon and demonic like horns sprouted from his head like a demented crown of aged bone. Talons that hooked like massive fish hooks, red in black eyes that glared darkly at everything. A massive body that hunched over to appear that much smaller and then stood straight to reveal the utterly baffling massiveness of his body.

He asked for the children back, begging for their lives really. They were children, they did not know better. The savage creature, finally relented when a servant of his came up and said that they had left the children in, offering them the roses. But the grievance was not forgotten, and the beast demanded compensation. Gabriel offered a number of his small possessions, his skills, but the beast would not be satisfied. So instead, he offered himself, his life for the children if he would just let them go. The beast agreed, cruel and sadistic, sending the children back to the carvaan and leaving Gabriel to get comfortable in his new home.

He was put to work, doing work around the beast’s home. As he toiled away, he learned the beast’s tale. How a child, terrified of strangers refused to let a stranger into his home while his parents were away, how a scornful witch punished a child. How the hateful world around him molded him into a monster and he had fallen into that role since no one would see anything else but a monster. He almost pitied the beast then.

He tried to be friends with the beast, first by calling him Jack instead of ‘beast’ or ‘monster’. That seemed to warm Jack up enough for some thin and slow bonding to begin. It was… really slow going getting Jack to bond at all. He had been cruelly abused by most humans outside those that knew his story. There were ugly and gnarled scars on his body from those that had tried to kill him, not to mention the unseen ones on his mind. First he had to show Jack that he was not going to judge him based solely on his looks.

“I’ll judge you for the bad personality,” He quipped.

That had thrown Jack through a loop before the brutish creature threw back his shaggy and large dog like head and laughed loud and deep. It was the first time that Jack had smiled in years, apparently, something that he was slightly proud of. If he could make Jack laugh, he could break that prickly exterior.

Jack liked gentle human contact, they both found out. One time he pet Jack’s head and Jack had almost purred like a giant mountain lion. He took every opportunity to gentle touch Jack then, gentle pets and pats, soft squeezes of his shoulders. Jack also liked rougher contact in the form of roughhousing around to get some of the beastly energy out, something that he was happy to oblige as well after they had cut those terrifying fucking talons off. It improved his hand-to-hand combat and honestly it was fun to see Jack unwind and act like a big goofy puppy, enjoying some childhood wonder that was brutally robbed from him.

Eventually they were something of friends. He could be around Jack without that hatred of humans making him throw him out a window or worse. They joked and talked and enjoyed each other’s company. He often forgot about Jack’s beastly appearance, having become so accustomed to it that it was like talking with the people that worked around Jack’s home.

“I don’t see how, I only grow more hideous as I age,” Jack said one day.

“Well, I may know something of being judged by the surface,” He replied with a shrug.

“Oh?” Jack asked incredulously.

He motioned towards his dark skin.

“...oh,” Jack huffed, embarrassed to which he only laughed.

Eventually he ended up liking Jack a lot more than friends. He started like the man underneath the beast’s skin. He was a hardass, but warm when you got to his gooey, attention needy center. Jack was a good man, kind in his own sort of distant way, playful when the mood struck, warm when you got close enough. He realized that he loved him, beastly appearance be damned, when he saw Jack tending the garden with big beastly hands that seemed so gentle and tender despite their size and monstrous appearance.

When the people of town accidently caught wind of his ‘hostage situation’ they tried and stormed the house. He ran out to meet Jack staring down the people that hated, hurt and abused him for years as they held torches ready to burn his home down.

“Wait, you can’t!” He yelled at them.

“And why not? This monster has tormented us and been the nightmare of our quaint town for years!” One backwaters hick hissed.

“Because I love him!” He yelled back, defiantly.

He missed the most of what happened to Jack because he had stood in front of him. The first of many wet crunches almost made him too terrified to look, but he caved and turned around, seeing that ugly beast skin breaking apart into gross bits. Two hands broke out of the skin and he rushed forward to help dig out a confused man underneath. Blonde, cute, scarred to hell like Jack had been and… it was Jack, free of the beastly appearance.

The town people left, seeing no monster anymore. He only saw monsters in them. Jack was human again, something that needed his attention more. Together they helped get the house not so dark and gloomy anymore, opening up to those hellish and monstrous townsfolk despite who they were. Together they made a home out of the dark hovel Jack had caged himself in, warm and inviting. Together they made a life out of the pieces that had been shattered for Jack years ago.

Together, they lived happily, ever, after.


	50. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Hanzo Shimada/Jesse McCree, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for Jesse to get his own dragon after marrying Hanzo

“Aren’t you worried about him?”

Hanzo looked up from his cuffs and gave his brother a wide-eyed look of pure fear. Genji, devoid of his faceplates, was simply staring at him and him alone, making him wildly look around the room for this ‘him’ that he was talking about.

“Uh… what?” He asked.

“McCree,” Genji clarified.

“...Genji don’t say that after I married the man,” He said stiffly, “It’s bad luck.”

He had just finished the ceremony and he was eagerly swapping out his tuxedo for his more comfortable clothing before they would drive to their new home. He was looking forward to spending the night with his husband and doing all sorts of new marital things with him. But Genji’s ominous warning...

“What? Oh! Sorry, I meant aren’t you worried about him getting a dragon?” Genji said.

“Getting… a dragon?” He asked.

“Yes, remember, mother gained her dragon after marrying into the family,” Genji explained, “Aren’t you worried that McCree will gain a dragon now that he is a Shimada?”

“Technically, he’s not a Shimada,” He corrected, “He is still McCree and I am the one giving up the last name.”

“Still… I wonder what it will look like…” Genji mused.

He brushed off his younger brother and went back to getting dressed. When he was finished, he went to see McCree, waiting by the car for him with the most heart melting smile on his face. He quickly closed the distance between them and kissed him, grabbing his arms to pull the man closer.

“Ouch!” McCree hissed against his mouth.

“Jesse?” He asked, pulling away.

“Sorry, stump’s hurtin’ is all,” McCree grinned, tugging the metal arm out of his hold but reaching forward and finishing their kiss regardless. His worry melted away as he kissed McCree before getting pulled into the car.

They drove to their new home in a blur, pushing the speed limit to get there faster. When they stopped, pulling into the driveway, McCree insisted that he carry him through the doorway, a ‘tradition’. His weight was leaned on the flesh arm and his thin legs carried by the metal arm as McCree carried him in through the door and then all the way up to the bedroom. He laughed against McCree’s mouth, so full of happiness that he felt like he was about to burst--

“Ouch, okay, somethin’s up,” McCree grunted, setting him down on the bed and struggling with his shirt.

He knocked the man’s hands away, worried as he quickly unbuttoned McCree’s shirt before gingerly pulling his shortened arm out of the sleeve. From his collarbone to his bicep, the skin was red and inflamed with patches of rough darker reds marring the hairy skin. He gingerly touched the skin, wondering what in the hell could do this to McCree.

That was when, of course, that the start of what could have only been red energy came off of McCree’s skin, very similar to when his… dragons… were about to be… unleashed.

Oh no…

“What in sams hell,” McCree muttered.

Much to his horror, a spectral dragon pulled itself from the red mass of McCree’s irritated skin. A red dragon with a wild and shaggy mane so much like McCree’s shaggy brown hair. As it moved, he saw that it was sort of a mix between different breeds of dragons, seeing the stumps of wings on this creature’s back and that it had an arm and a shortened arm like McCree. This… dragon… McCree’s dragon... remained small, probably unsure of its true massive size yet, curling around McCree’s shoulder and bicep, inspecting the room and them with unsure eyes.

“...Darlin’,” McCree wheezed.

“So… the Shimada bloodline accepts you, know that,” He said, unsure of what to do or say, “Um… you may need to get a tattoo right there.”

He was not looking forward to telling Genji that he was right.


	51. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mlm smut, mlm fluff, trans character, fingering, multiple orgasms, demon sex
> 
> Request for either Oni!Hanzo/Hunter!Jesse McCree, or Immortal!Soldier76/Pumpkin Head Reaper smut

He had been in a lot of weird and unusual situations over the years, being a monster hunter and all. Mysterious creatures that could bend time and space, dark and creepy places that seemed hellbent on driving a man insane, weird miracles that made him almost believe that there was a god looking down at him.

This… this was a first.

He licked a line down Hanzo’s chest, groaning from the taste of Hanzo’s skin and the wiry treasure trail underneath his tongue. Hanzo’s heavy chest heaved with each of his labored breaths, thighs twitching on either side of his chest as he crooked his fingers deeper inside of him. Pure white and almost glowing white eyes met his and a deep groan escaped between his fangs. He moved up to suck a dark blue nipple into his mouth and lavish it with attention. Hanzo bucked, rocking his hips down on his fingers and making some of his slick cum dribble onto his hand.

“Jesse,” Hanzo rumbled.

“Yeah darlin’?” He murmured, barely moving his lips and teeth from the nipple he was mouthing over.

“I am ready for you,” Hanzo said, dragging talons through his hair loving.

He pulled his sticky fingers out, grinning at the strings of clear sticky cum that stuck between his two fingers as he stretched them apart. Looking to Hanzo, he saw the oni watching him intently, face dark with a blush. Not breaking eye contact, he stuck his two fingers into his mouth and proceeded to suck the bitter flavor off of his fingers. Man, only oni could make their cum bitter and strangely delicious.

“There will be more where that came from, if you do well, hunter,” Hanzo growled as he took out a condom from his pants pocket and wrapped himself up without fanfare.

“Mmm, let’s hope I do well then,” He smiled as he rutted against Hanzo for a moment. The lube from the condom mixed with Hanzo’s cum, making raunchy wet sounds as they slid so neatly against one another. Hanzo panted and growled underneath of him, clawed hands clutching his arms desperately. When he felt like he was thoroughly soaked enough, he took himself in hand and pressed in.

Hanzo’s mouth fell open as he pressed in, teeth finally coming apart enough to see that forked tongue of his. He licked his lips slowly, his hands anchoring on Hanzo’s hips as he slide all the way to the base. Bottomed out, he rocked his hips to make Hanzo moan deeply before pulling out and thrusting back in. Hanzo’s hole wetly squelched around him as he started fucking the gorgeous oni with earnest, angling his hips just right so that Hanzo’s spine arched off the bed, hair faning out around his head, his clawed hands going to fondle his chest or rub his own dick as he was fucked.

The first time that Hanzo came, cum had flooded around his dick buried inside of him, Hanzo roaring like an animal, quickly jerking off his little dick until he fell boneless to the bed. He stalled for a moment before thick blue thighs clamped down on his hips and jerked him forward.

“More,” Hanzo snarled.

So he obliged, fucking into Hanzo harder and faster than before, hands making bruises on dark blue skin. Hanzo howled until the sensitivity died down, but still used the death grip on his hips to fuck himself on his dick, making his own thrusts that much more powerful and really pushing Hanzo along. He leaned over and kissed that fanged mouth too, mindful of the two sharp ones poking out from underneath his lower lip, groaning hotly when that forked tongue wrapped around his own and let him have a taste.

The second time that Hanzo came, he squirted as well, howling loud and long as cum soaked him, his thighs, the bed and he was sure Hanzo’s ass from the puddle forming underneath of them. Hanzo slowed his desperate rutting, settling for slowly churning his hips.

“Really?” He laughed through his panting.

“We oni are insatiable,” Hanzo panted, dragging him down so that they ended up squished against one another. Hanzo’s mouth was pressed against his in a moment, trying to slot their mouths so that they could deeply kiss without getting his lips cut by those teeth of his.

He rutted into Hanzo for a moment, letting him get over the sensitivity before fucking into him with deep and hard thrusts. He was getting close, just something about watching Hanzo gush always pushed him to the edge, but Hanzo was whining against his mouth, foregoing animalistic sounds for needy little ones that told of his finally and probably most intense orgasm yet. He dug his hands into Hanzo’s hips and started hammering in at just the right spot that had Hanzo’s voice failing him.

Surprisingly, he was the first to finish, groaning into Hanzo’s mouth as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, thrusting into Hanzo as the condom filled up. One final hard thrust had Hanzo finishing up as well, a small and thin whimper escaping him as he wetly clenched around him. Hanzo rutted for a moment before they both stalled. They kept kissing and remained pressed against each other before he finally pulled away to pull out and take off the gross filled condom.

“Mmm, how was that darlin’?” He said as he kissed Hanzo’s sweaty face.

“Mmm, good hunter,” Hanzo panted, using his talons to take off his clothing before just magically shedding his own. Stupid oni and their sexy magic tricks. “Come here…”

“Can’t do that darlin’,” He said.

Hanzo actually looked hurt when he pulled away before that hardass look of his settled on his face.

“Hun, I love ya, I’d go to the ends of the earth for you,” He quickly said, “But I ain’t snuggling and snoozing in sheets soaked with your cum.”

Hanzo blushed, “...oh.”

“Git in the shower and git it warm fer us while I change these bad boys out, eh?” He grinned.

Hanzo gruffed before evaporating into smoke. He heard Hanzo’s talons clicking against the bathroom tile as he changed out the sheets for some fresh, not soaked ones. With the filthy sheets were tossed in with their dirty laundry, he went to go join his boyfriend in the shower.

As a hunter, he had done and see a lot of weird shit in his life. However, being in a happy committed relationship with an Oni of all things was a first for him.


	52. Junkrat/Roadhog-(gen fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied Roadhog/Junkrat, gen fluff
> 
> Request for some Junkrat fluff

He always hated rest days, they were always so goddamn boring and often drove him up walls.

But they were low on water and food rations, Hog’s hog needed gas and maintenance, Hog needed to fill up on hydrogen and as much as he wanted to deny it he was low on parts for his bombs. So they needed to stop by the workshop for a bit before going out again.

The workshop was sort of dusty when they got back so it seemed that the traps kept scavs at bay. Hog parked his hog where it belonged before heaving himself off of it and walking inside. With a grump, he walked inside too, carrying his rip-tire with him so he could heave the fucking lead weight off his bad back and going to the kitchen. While Hog went to his room, he picked around what little food they had left that was any good. Hog almost scared him out of his skin though when a big finger tapped on on his shoulder.

“Sit,” Hog gruffed out. He still had that mask on, but his hair was down and he was wearing these stretchy shorts with holes in them instead of his overalls.

“I can cook,” He retorted.

Instead of arguing, Hog just wrapped one meaty hand around his thin waist, picking him up and carrying him over to his chair in the kitchen and dropping him on it. He huffed but knew better then to argue, Hog would just ignore him or give him that nasty cold stare of his. Instead he just watching Hog’s broad back as the behemoth of a man banged around the kitchen for a bit before having a stew going on the stove. Would take forever, but probably be the most filling that they had in their limited pantry. With the stew going, Hog came over to their little shared table and eased himself down on his much larger seat and took a dingy little bottle out of his shorts pocket.

Nailpolish. Oh right, it had been a bit since their last coat. He glanced down at his single hand and realized that most of it had chipped of with only flecks of it near the fleshy bits. Hog took a hold of his hand and did his one hand first, painting even coats on his fingers before letting him go to do his own. Or he tried before he sntached the little brush out from between Hog’s sausage fingers. Hog just sighed before laying his big hand on the table. With hands just as steady, he painted over Hog’s chipping paint until both hands had a fresh coat.

“You gonna kick?” Hog asked, nudging his foot.

“Ya gonna be cunt and tickle me?” He retorted with a giggle.

Hog just huffed before he propped his foot on the table. Hog did not tickle him, but he still twitched when one of Hog’s fingers rubbed along the ticklish calloused sole of his foot just right. When it was Hog’s turn, he parted his legs and patted the empty spot on his chair before Hog huffed and put his foot there. Much to Hog’s cringe, he sang the piggy song as he painted each nail, throwing his own flair that had Hog grunt with what he hoped was laughter and not annoyance. When Hog’s toenails were all coated, the stew needed stirring.

While Hog was busy with that, he went and eagerly grabbed some scrap and such and came back to start working on a stockpile of bombs to take with him. Hog grabbed a book and read while he tinkered. He hummed to himself as he worked, focused on making each one just right so that they worked rather then blow up in his face or worse, Hoggie’s. Part way into the third one, one of Hog’s hand found his head and started petting it idly, making him let out a snort.

Maybe rest days were not so awful after all.


	53. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, trans!Jack Morrison, mlm fluff, family fluff, baby Jesse McCree
> 
> Request for more reaper76 family au

“The terror is loose!” 

Baby Jesse stumbled along with teetering baby steps, giggling up a storm as Gabe crawled on all fours after him, growling and snarling after him. Jack only laughed at the sight from his seat on the couch, watching his husband crawled after their baby boy as he dashed around the living room and tried to escape the ‘monster’ his papa. Though it looked like Jesse did not exactly mind the thought of being caught, based one how he stopped and waited for his papa if he lagged behind.

“You have to run faster if you don’t want to get eaten, Jesse,” Jack laughed as Jesse wobbled on by with Gabe hot on his trail. “Run Jesse, run!”

Jesse ducked behind the couch and hid there, still giggling, peeking out to see if Gabe found him.

“Whhhheeeerrreeeeeeee aaaarreeeeeee yoooouuuuuu?” Gabe drawled out, pretending not to see Jesse’s little unruly head of waves and curls. “I’m gonna get you Jeeeesssseeeeee.”

Gabe almost stalked by the couch, still pretending not to see Jesse. Jesse hid his giggling mouth behind his tiny hands, but a stray giggle still got loose and Gabe turned on him in a second.

“THERE YOU ARE!”

Jesse screeched with delight and ran off with Gabe coming after him. They did a round around the living room before Jesse ran to the couch that Jack was laying on, raising his arms and shouting ‘Up! Up!’. Ff course, powerless against the puppy eyes that he had inherited from Gabe, Jack picked up the giggling little babe and cradled him to his chest. Gabe came up to the couch and huffed as Jesse huddled against his chest and giggled smugly, hiding against his dad’s chest.

“Oh, you think you’re safe?” Gabe grinned.

“Gabe!” Jack yelped through a grin as Gabe crawled onto the couch with both of them, laying on them and smothering their laughing faces with kisses.

“You win you dork!” Jack laughed.

“Do I win, Jesse?” Gabe grinned.

“No!” Jesse giggled.

“Betrayal!” Jack yelled as Gabe laid more fully on them.

Eventually Jesse let Gabe win, giggling as Gabe blew raspberry into his round baby belly. Gabe shifted them around until he was the one laying on the couch, Jesse was smushed comfortably against his chest and Jack was half laying on top of Gabe.

“My boys,” Gabe sighed happily.

Jack gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth, which Jesse blubbered half heartedly before settling with making a‘grossed out’ face and then yawning loudly and rubbing his face against his papa’s hoodie. The two proud dad gave their baby boy a kiss on the head each and just happily watched him sleep, curled up against one another.


	54. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mlm fluff, mermaid au
> 
> Request for a mermaid au McHanzo where merman Hanzo turns Jesse into a merman

“Drink this, Jesse,” Hanzo said sternly.

The salt water made his sapphire scales all the more deep and rich, glistening with the essence of the sea. The long trail of his tail vanished into the dark depths of the water, the full extent of the sea dragon hidden in his watery domain. Golden claws held up the rough glass vial, the contents like a dirty pond, swirled around and sloshed against the glass insides. The key to being with his true love forever, away from dryland, away from a past he wanted to crush with his own two hands.

He took it carefully from those gleaming claws, dark eyes watching him as he pulled the glass topper out. The insides smelled like just slightly bad cold chum and his stomach rolled dangerously. Gentle hands found his sides, holding onto him.

“...bottoms up, darlin’,” He said before tipping the vial contents into his mouth. He swallowed before he could even think about the vile, heavy and greasy taste on his tongue. The contents cut right down his throat and straight into his stomach, filling it with bitterly cold sea water and making him cold and nauseous. Hanzo lifted himself more out of the water, wrapping arms around him as he started shivering something terrible. His insides felt like a nuclear winter had gone off in his guts and he was slowly freezing to death.

“It is alright Jesse, you are doing so well,” Hanzo cooed in his ear, stroking his hair. He realized that Hanzo was pulling him into the water. He wrapped his arms around Hanzo and held on tight, trusting him to know what in the hell was happening and that he was not, in fact, being dragged to be drowned and then eaten by the sea dragon. “Relax…”

The first bit of pain surprised him, ripping a pained shout from his throat. It felt like the bones in his legs were breaking and the sides of his neck were being cut into. His insides were getting colder and colder too, to the point of pain and it was getting hard to think. Water lapped at his ears and suddenly he was underwater, Hanzo’s strong arms keeping them pressed together as they sank into the ocean. Water rushed into his mouth and he panicked and breathed in, drawing the water into his frozen lungs.

Panic settled in then. His throat threw up hundreds of bubbles as water almost eagerly rushed into his body, filling up the frozen vessel. He could not breath! He could not breath! Hanzo’s hands, which were once so cool to the touch, now burned against his frozen skin as the man dragged his waterlogged clothing off of him. Free from the burden, his own hands went to his throat and clamped down on it to stop the water rushing in. Hanzo’s hands so easily overpowered his panic and pulled them away. Hanzo’s face was worry and calm, so close to his in the darkening depths.

Claws brushed against the side of his neck and he felt skin break and tear away, seeing layers of skin fall away from him and float in the water. His legs felt like they were getting chewed on by sharks, the flesh and skin breaking apart. A waterlogged scream escaped him as the edges of his vision started going dark.

Breath

Fingers pressed in against the side of his neck and then pressed into the tissue with disturbing ease. For a moment he thought he was dead for sure… and then he breathed in. Not like when he was on dryland mind you, like… what was in his lungs freshened up. He paused, looking stunned and then he did it again. Hanzo pulled his fingers out and gathered up his hands and made his own fingers brushed against the side of his neck. Where once was uninterrupted skin was now what felt like slits in the skin. He pressed down on one and his fingers sunk into the flesh, feeling slightly pained and uncomfortable, making him pull it out.

His legs had also stopped hurting and he dared looked down to see… where once was a pair of legs was now a thick fish body and long and flowing semi-translucent fins.

“Jesse?”

He looked to Hanzo’s worried face. He blinked a few times, wondering how he was supposed to talk when he just thought, ‘fuck it’, and tried the normal way.

“Han?” He rasped.

“Good,” Hanzo sighed, capturing his face to kiss him softly. “How do you feel, anata?”

“Weird…” He grumbled, “Sore too. That supposed ta be normal?”

“Yes, it will take some getting used too, but I will be here,” Hanzo said, petting the sides of his face. “From now until you will no longer have me.”

“That’s a long time, darlin’,” He grinned.

Hanzo just smiled, kissing him and holding him close.


	55. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, reaper76, trans!Jack Morrison, fluff, minor angst, soulmate au
> 
> Request for a soulmate au and reaper76 with mirror marks/scars

They always said that soulmates were bound by their souls and their skins yearned to touch and thus, the souls mirrored the marks on each other’s skins to be closer to them. The unexplainable phenomenon where soulmates found themselves matching marks on their skins certainly proved the old wives’ tale true, though brought to question how. But that was how the world worked, soulmates shared the marks on their skin until they met and then they stopped, ‘the souls no longer yearning’.

Though that made it easy usually to find the other part or parts of your soul then, not everyone could have mirror scars on their body down to to mirror perfection. Not to mention, people willing to risk it could write messages to their other parts by writing on their skin, an easy way to find them but dangerous since the marks remained if the other person did not wash them off. It was usually safest to write out bits of information on the inside of the wrist of the back of the hand, easy to hide/conceal.

One usually only had to wait for the other person to start writing or to start writing themselves and hope for a response.

When he was young, he was surprised just how both him and his soulmate seemed pretty good about not scarring themselves. When he was about ten a scar appeared on his knuckle, a small knick.

About when he about twelve, he gave in and wrote a small note on the back of his hand. A simple ‘hello’, waiting a day and a half before getting a response back. A simple hello back with a question mark. Almost giddy, he started down the rabbit-hole of talking to his destined partner. 

They started by exchanging pleasantries, simple ‘hello’s and ‘how was your day?’s. About a year in, the person on the other end admitted that their name was Jack and he told them that his name was Gabriel. A few months down the line, Jack admitted that they were a boy and they lived in Indiana and on a small farm and he told him in turn that he lived in Los Angeles near Hollywood. Little bits of information started falling in piece by piece as months passed. Jack worked the farm when he was not at school and he was looking to be a teacher like his dad. Jack liked the color blue and he was relatively active, he had no siblings and sometimes he wished he could have a few more friends especially ones that could come over to his house to hang out.

I hope I can meet you one day, Jack wrote to him. Same here, he wrote back.

Sometime during their teens, Jack admitted to being transgender to him. He also admitted to putting off top surgery because it would probably leave scars on his own chest and he did not want anyone making assumptions about him. He wrote back that if it made him happy then do it, some scars on his chest be damned. A couple weeks of silence later and two scars appeared underneath his pecs and a slightly wobbled ‘I lived’ appeared on the back of his hand. He doodled silly happy faces on his arm until Jack’s words were not so muddled with pain meds.

About when he was eighteen, he told Jack that he was going into the military. He needed the money for dancing school and who knew? Maybe he would be a hero. Jack wrote back that he was doing the same just to get away from home. Jack made a quip about them maybe meeting one day if they got so lucky and he sure hoped so. It would be nice to meet the guy finally.

Part way into his deployment, he got accepted into the SEP program and wrote to Jack. He barely had it written down when Jack wrote back that he did too. THey excited wrote back and forth, eager that they might meet each other. Jack admitted that he might kiss him the second he saw him and he said he might finally get a chance to see if Jack had the flat ass he always complained about. Jack drew a raised middle finger and left it there to torment him but he just laughed. They wrote back and forth for a bit, just excited to see each other.

When he finally got to the SEP program, Jack wrote down what team he was assigned and left it at that. After orientation and teams split up, he broke away from the silly meet and greet and went to hunt Jack down. Jack’s team was thankfully outside so he did not need to awkwardly break into any room to see his future soon to be. Thankfully there was only one obvious farm boy on the team too, a cute blonde with fading sun kissed freckles and baby blues.

“Gabe?”

“Jack?”

Jack’s team was forgiving about Jack jumping up and hugging him when they explained the whole soulmate thing. He was just so happy to see this farm boy that had been his best friend since he was twelve. Jack was too, based on the over eager hugging he got.

Together with Jack, the hell that was the SEP program did not seem too bad. He had Jack after a long day, for when the pain got too much, when the program pushed them too far, when people dropped dead around them and they became super soldiers. He had Jack when the Omnic Crisis happened and they became heroes. When Overwatch formed and accepted them in, he still had Jack with him, mirror scars, but together still.

Then… then Jack was made Strike Commander and he was made Commander of Blackwatch and he wanted nothing to do with Jack. He ignored him, when his face got messed up by Omnic claws and scarred Jack’s face, he ignored him, when Jack was hurt he scarred over, he ignored him, when his heart broke in his chest and put him through worse pain than any day in the SEP program, he ignored him.

When the explosion happened and angela ripped him from death’s welcoming claws, he was sure that Jack was dead. That explosion had left him heavily scarred over and hardly human, he doubted that Jack was spared. A monster, he joined with Talon and just kept himself busy not being human. However, when a bullet scar appeared on his side he he knew he no longer scarred anymore, he was forced to realize that Jack was alive. Scars upon scars appeared on his skin, Jack getting the everloving hell stabbed, shot and generally hurt.

He should have realized that a stubborn ass like Jack would have lived. He wanted to ignore the existence of his soulmate… but age old pain could only fester too long before he felt like he started losing his mind. Finally he took his claws and wrote out on his arm, ‘Come get me, Jack’. A cat and mouse game, where he hoped to finally end his pain.

They hunted and attacked each other, ducking around each other until another thought dead face was brought into the game. Two against one was hardly fair and he was eventually captured and dragged kicking and screaming back to Overwatch.

“Old bastard,” Ana grunted as he was dragged, “Stop fighting us already.”

They dragged him to Angela, who put him through a treatment that hurt him worth the anything before but started to strip the ‘Reaper’ out of him. When he was not being tortured, he was trapped in a cell. Jack visited him and just… stared. The sunshine had faded from his hair, leaving nothing but grey left. When he did not wear the visor, his baby blues were faded. They had the mirror scars on their face that made him look like one too many people had take slices at them and won.

“...I’m sorry, Gabe,” Jack said quietly one night. “I’m so sorry, about everything. I shouldn’t have accepted that promotion, I shouldn’t have just tossed you aside like that.”

Jack often spoke to him, either apologizing or telling him what he had after the explosion. As much as he did not want to open his heart up to be hurt again, he spoke back, his heart yearning like it had all those years ago. Eventually they talked things out, working through their problems and eventually decided they they both wanted to be together again, that they both had wanted to be together since their nasty break up years ago.

When he was Gabriel Reyes again, the Reaper stripped out of him by Angela, Jack hugged him close and kissed the scars on his nose that were mirrored on his own.

“I love you, Gabe,” Jack smiled.

“I love you too, Jack,” He smiled back.


	56. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes, trans!Hanzo Shimada, trans!Jack Morrison, mlm fluff, trans characters, trans male pregnancy
> 
> Request for family au and McHanzo, includes the family au reaper76 as well

“Gabe!” McCree called out.

Gabriel looked up from the data-pad that he was looking up, seeing his son excitedly enter the room. Jack, who had been nuzzled up against his side and napping like old men like them should have done, lifted his head up to look at their son and why he was yelling.

“Yes, mi hijo?” He asked.

“I wanna tell ya sumthin’ I think you’ll like,” McCree grinned, nearly vibrating with excitement. “But first, here.”

McCree pulled out something out of his pocket and held his hand out. After a moment, Gabriel opened his hand to take it, something plastic landing in his palm. He pulled it closer and realized that it was a binkie. What the hell was Jesse doing handing him this?

“Uh… you got a kid I don’t know about?” Gabriel said, pressing it into Jack’s hands so he could map it out with his fingers instead of his bum eyes.

“No… but I’m gunna,” McCree grinned.

It took a moment for it to sink in, but when it did, he grabbed Jack’s shoulders and shook him.

“WE’RE GONNA BE GRANDPAS!”

~*~

Jesse and Hanzo had reached that point in their relationship where kids was a possible idea. They had thought and talked about it for a long time, deciding if they wanted kids at all, how they were going to have one or more and how their lives were going to change. 

When they decided that they wanted kids, tossed up how they were going to do it. Hanzo could still technically carry a child, but McCree stressed that he did not want to Hanzo making himself uncomfortable or do something that he did not want to do. They could adopt, but that was kind of hard when they were both wanted criminals and working for a still technically illegal organization. They could have a surrogate mother, but like with adoption, there was legal walls in the way.

Surprisingly, Hanzo wanted to carry the child, he wanted it to be a child of them both and he wanted to carry it. Angela was there to make sure everything went well, advising him how to keep his health in peak condition and how to safely carry for his age and his being transgender. That just left taking Hanzo off active duty and keeping an on a the baby’s progress. But Angela was so sure that with such a good support system and herself there, that all would go well.

“You two need anything, just ask us,” Gabriel told them after Hanzo had come back from a checkup. “We went through this with Jesse and still remember a bit of it. Not to mention Ana is around and Torbjorn is really good with this kind of stuff. Anything at all, just ask.”

“Someone’s eager to be an abueilto,” Jesse grinned.

“Damned straight,” Gabriel huffed.

~*~

The first few months went relatively well. Hanzo groused about natural things to be uncomfortable or irritable about when carrying a child, how sore he was, how hot he was, how bloated he felt. As it came down further in the months, he took to wear his Gi but very loosed or wearing no shirt at all to prevent from being overly hot or uncomfortable.

Jesse was there to comfort him and pamper him through it, getting him anything he needed so he did not need to move often. He brought extra blankets or extra fans, getting him craving food, messaging anywhere that was sore and generally smothering him with affection and love when he started to get down.

Of course for the nervous but eager couple, there were plenty of people around if they had question. Angela covered any medical questions they had, making sure that Hanzo was peak health for the span of his pregnancy. Gabriel and Jack were there for more personal questions, since they had gone through it with Jesse, with Jack telling Hanzo how to keep up his mental health and Gabriel telling Jesse how to help keep up Hanzo’s mental health. Ana remembered how it was when she carried Ana and passed on both her wisdom and her medical advise. Torbjorn was surprisingly the most helpful, knowing how to deal with heat, cravings, if the bed was uncomfortable, the best food to eat and even offered his wife’s phone number to Hanzo for more intimate questions he might have (such as comfortable sex positions later in the pregnancy and just how late they could go).

Thankfully with such a good support network, Hanzo’s pregnancy went without a hitch, carrying until a healthy nine months and two weeks before his water broke. Hanzo, who had almost lost all ability to walk in his later months, was carried there by a near frantic Jesse who had thankfully been there for him. Angela fondly recalled how Jack had heaved his heavy pregnant self to her clinic back on Overwatch all those years ago, admitting that it was one of her first pregnancies.

“Jesus, they never told me that,” Jesse said as Hanzo crushed his hand and growled through the throes of his contractions.

Hanzo screamed something in pained Japanese and Angela rushed to take care of him. Jesse was there to soothe his husband as best he could, petting what he could as Angela coached Hanzo through it, telling him how to breath and when to push. Hanzo’s labor went surprisingly well, though he went through a good deal of pain, only going into labor for about two hours before he held his child in his arms. Though the good news only last for a second when Hanzo went through the throes of pain again. Only about fifteen minutes later and the unknown twin that he had been carrying came out to meet their twin.

“Oh Han, lover, pumpkin,” Jesse cooed as they held their new babies as they cried to clear the fluid from their lungs. “We make some good lookin’ munchkins, huh?”

“Yes, they are quite beautiful,” Hanzo rasped, still tired.

“Can’t waited ta introduce them ta the world and ‘ur family,” Jesse smiled, nuzzling into Hanzo’s neck before peppering kisses on his new babies’ faces. “They’re gunna be so well loved, Han.”

“Yes,” Hanzo smiled before kissing his own children and holding them close.

~*~

“What cuties,” Gabriel sighed later when him and Jack held the two adorable babies. “You two think of any names yet?”

“Yeah,” Jesse said, first giving a kiss to the lighter skin baby with Jesse’s brown hair in Jack’s arms, “This one is Ren.” Then he turned and gave a kiss to the baby that had Jesse’s darker skin but Hanzo’s darker hair in Gabriel’s arms. “Odalis for this one.”

“Such a cute kids,” Jack smiled, “Can’t wait to be a good granddad to them.”

“And I can’t wait to be a dad,” Jesse grinned, eyes watering a bit.

“The best, mi hijo,” Gabriel grinned at his son.


	57. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, mlm smut, trans character, oral sex, penetrative sex
> 
> Request for slow passionate sex after a close call with reaper76

It was such a close call.

A stray omnic had almost put bullets in Jack’s head, missing by a hair and leaving bright red streaks across his temple with just how close Jack had gone with almost losing his goddamn head. If that was not enough, an omnic had put a bullet in his knee, dropping him in the middle of the fight. Everyone was sure that he could have bought it right there and then, had Gabriel not seen and not flipped his shit, tearing through all every enemy like a goddamn machine and left a wide path of destruction in his wake. It saved Jack though and to Gabriel, that was all that mattered.

When the bullet got dug out and Jack was all patched up, Gabriel absconded with him to their quarters on base and held him practical prisoner there as he smothered him with attention.

“Jesus, we’ve had some close calls, but that’s the first I almost saw you lose your goddamn head,” Gabriel growled into Jack’s shoulder as he held him close.

“I’ve seen omnics nearly tear your face off,” Jack grunted, thumbing at the old scars across Gabe’s face before going to his silvered curls, petting his hair gently as though it would sooth Gabriel’s worry. It helped, a little, just having Jack in his arms was helping a bit. Alive, well, breathing and living in his arms.

“Yeah, but I would have lived, just slightly less of the handsome man you know and love, sure, but alive. You can’t live without that pretty head of yours, white boy,” Gabriel said, rubbing his face against Jack’s shoulder and holding him close.

“Yeah, sorry for scaring you babe…”

“We are too fucking old for this, Jackie-boo,” Gabriel groaned, nuzzling into Jack’s shoulder.

“Can’t stop thinking about it, hmm?” Jack said, voice taking a rather devious tone. “Want me to take your mind of things for a bit?”

“... Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?” Gabriel asked, throwing a look at Jack. When Jack just stretched his arms above his head and arched his back a bit, making his shirt ride up and his loose pants fall away from his hips a bit., he got his answer. 

“It’s fine if not, I understand. But I’m certainly interested.” 

Rolling his eyes, he gave Jack’s smirking mouth a kiss.

Gabriel mouthed along Jack’s jaw, feeling scratchy stubble underneath his lips and tongue. He kept kissing and mouthing and licking along Jack’s skin, enjoying the warmth and just jack being here and not a bloody smear on the ground somewhere. He kissed down Jack’s throat, feeling Jack’s pulse start to pick up when he dragged his tongue along his pulse point, drawing a growl out of him. His hands started slipping underneath Jack’s shirt to touch his skin, greedily take in the warm, scarred skin arching into his touch begging for more.

“I don’t how you go from zero to sixty,” He grunted against Jack’s neck before sucking a mark high up his neck, using his teeth to make it darker. “So easily, but damned if it doesn’t get me going too.”

“Got to play catch up for all those years we didn’t mess around like teenagers,” Jack breathed, letting out a groan when he thumbed at a pale pink nipple. Fuck that was hot, he did it again harder to pull a moan out of his mouth. He pushed that skin tight black shirt up and out of the way of his chest and then just off so he could get at the body underneath. He rolled them over until he was hunched over Jack, laid out and starting to pink up an aroused blush.

“You’re so goddamn handsome,” Gabriel breathed, licking his lips heavily.

“And a lot better with my head on?” Jack quipped.

“...and here I thought you wanted me to get in the mood,” He quipped back.

Before Jack say another word, he shucked the man’s pants and tossed them aside. The crotch of Jack’s boxers had gone a bit dark with dampness, Jack apparently more than a little excited about this. But he forwent going directly into it and instead mouthed along Jack’s neck, kiss, nibbling, licking and sucking along any mark, scar, dip, curve, duvet that he could find, seeing what really got Jack going, made the better noises come out of him, made him arch the hardest. Slowly, ever so slowly to taunt him, he moved down, moving to where he knew Jack wanted his mouth most, no matter how hotly or impatiently Jack moaned underneath his touch.

He moved to mouth along the lines of Jack’s lean hips, grinning when Jack’s raspy voice rose to moan, before taunting the skin some more above his boxers. Rough hands found his hair, tugging on his silvered curls to try and spur him on. But he just took his sweet time taunting Jack’s sensitive hip lines, making the dark spot in the front of his boxers grow darker and spread a bit. Only when Jack let out a long and low whine that boarded on begging did he finally relent.

Jack’s boxers was almost completely soaked when he pressed a kiss to the center of it, almost let out a ‘squish’ by the barest pressure of his lips against the fabric. Damn, that went straight to his cock. He dragged his tongue up and down the length of the wet spot, soaking it further with his spit. Jack bucked and moaned underneath of him, rocking his hips and trying to press himself harder and harder against his mouth. It drew a groan out of him as he caught the taste of Jack saturating the cloth. Fuck, Jackie-boo was into it and it was going straight south just how into it he was.

Forgoing tasting him, he yanked Jack’s boxers down and almost moaned when clear and thick strands of Jack’s cum clung to the fabric as he peeled it away. Yeah, that omnic failed to kill Jack and now Jack was trying to kill him and he just might screw Jack’s brains out. All blood rushing south, he very quickly grabbed a condom from the side table, ripped it out and rolled it on before pushing Jack’s thighs to his chest and flopping on it, practically crushing him between the bed and his body. Jack’s face was beautifully flushed and his mouth open and wet as he panted and scarred and calloused hands settled on his back.

It struck him that he almost lost this man. This difficult love of his life. Was almost taken with a few strays bullets. He could have been on this bed, alone, weeping over the loss but he was holding him there and he was alive and breathing. Jack was alive.

Instead of screwing Jack’s daylights out, fast and hard, instead he moved to slowly and sweetly kiss Jack, letting Jack’s legs move and spread out over his hips. Jack’s arms circled around the back of his neck, kissing him back. Their lips moved slowly and almost languidly against one another, forgetting about pleasure and suddenly intent on touching one another, feeling the other, _knowing that he was alive…_

Jack bodily shifted his hips and his condom sheathed erection slid smoothly against him, slick and heat pressed against him and Jack’s dick pressed flush against him. Jack rocked his hips a bit, not rushing but merely feeling, moving against him. A groan escaped him and Jack parted his lips with intent of deepening the kiss, so he did, sliding his tongue into Jack’s open mouth and tasting him, his moans and groans, his quickened breathing. 

All the while Jack’s hips kept giving periodic rolls of his hips to slide slick wet flesh against his dick, keeping him interested in it. He wanted this, but he also just wanted to keep the warm, _thankfully living_ , body against his for a moment, just to let it sink in that he was alive and still here. Still with him after all the shit they had been through--

“I can hear the gears turning in you head,” Jack panted against his mouth before biting his lower lip, leaving his mark. “I’m fine.”

“I know,” He said, before using one hand to guide himself into Jack, sinking so easily into tight, wet heat. Jack groaned, throwing his head back and exposing his throat, letting him nibble, suck and bite to his heart’s content as he sank in further and further until his hips were against Jack’s ass, bottomed out completely in him. “And it makes me the happiest man alive, Jack.”

He fucked Jack with languid rolls of his hips, smooth but strong thrusts that had Jack growling and moaning underneath of him. The arms wrapped around his neck squeezed tight and a hand found his hair, directing him back down to kiss Jack’s open and growling mouth. When his thrusts did something right, Jack’s teeth bit down and when his thrusts did something really right, the fingers in his hair tightened. When his thrusts picked up, Jack’s feel into almost silent panting, rough voice lost with the pleasure.

Jack, as always, was perfect around him. How he clamped down on him, the wet friction, the heat, the lewd sounds he made as he was thrusted into again and again. The taste of his sweaty skin when he tasted it, the smell of sex that saturated the air, the strong and sturdy body underneath of him jostling with every thrust. Even the hand in his hair, pulling just right.

Jack came first, throwing his head back and out out a rough, choked out sound and clenching even more wetly around him. He thrusted through it, grunting as he found his end right as Jack started winding down. A few thrusts beyond wrung out what he could from it as he emptied himself in the condom before slowing to a stop and finally pulling out of Jack. He saw him clench weakly, empty like, as he dripped from his orgasm. He kissed his breathless mouth, shucking the condom and tossing it onto the floor as he could melt against the love of his life.

When they reluctantly parted, Jack’s hands found the side of his face.

“Sorry I worried you,” Jack murmured softly.

“It’s alright, just… you had me worried,” He replied back softly, kissing Jack’s still blush darkened nose tip.

“I’ll try and be more careful.”

“Thanks, Jackie-boo,” He smiled before smirking, “Now, you still randy?”

“Mmm, maybe,” Jack smirked back.

“Well, I need a few minutes before I can get it up again but let me take care of you until then,” He grinned, hand cupping Jack softly.


	58. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, mlm smut, trans character, oral sex, penetrative sex, cum eating, monster sex
> 
> Request for the Immortal/Pumpkin Reaper smut

The Immortal threw back his head and moaned.

Between his legs, a long, orange and almost glowing tongue dragged along him in slow tantalizing drags that had him writhing and bucking against the awkward mouth for more. But the deep, raspy and rumbling chuckles that escaped the perpetually smiling mouth only told him that he was going to be teased and taunted as long as the Reaper wanted him to writhe.

“Fuck,” He moaned, dragging his fingers across the ground as his strength forced indents underneath his nails.

One particular drag, straight from his leaking hole to his hard and aching dick, has him wildly bucking his hips against the Reaper’s unrelenting mouth and face. The Reaper just chuckled, squeezing his hips and tonguing him again. He spread his thighs, tried to encourage the Reaper to push that ridiculous and thick tongue inside of him, tongue him faster, something, something other then keeping him on the cusp of an orgasm like the asshole had been doing for who knew how long. But he just kept going slow, slowly dragging that long tongue along him until he was sure that there was a puddle underneath his ass.

“Fucking… come on, come on,” He growled, pushing his face against the Reaper’s mouth.

“Patience,” The Reaper teased, voice completely unchanged by his tongue lulling out of his immobile mouth.

“I’m not getting any younger,” He huffed.

“You’re not getting any older either, _Immortal_ ,” The Reaper chuckled.

He really hated bringing up time when it came to sex with the Reaper, because the smartass always had to bring up the fact that they were both immortal but specifically that he was called The Immortal. He huffed before groaning as the Reaper’s tongue scrubbed against the underside of his dick.

“Please,” He finally relented.

“Hmm,” The Reaper purred before that tongue was suddenly wriggling into him. Then he was really moaning, groaning as he was was stuffed full of the Reaper’s long and thick tongue moving in and mouth of him, tasting everything that it could reach and making a mess out of him. He rocked back against that tongue as it fucked him patiently, with its own goals in mind, turning him into a right mess until he was begging through broken moans to be fucked properly.

“Always so needy,” The Reaper teased, drawing his tongue out and back into his mouth. The Reaper stood up a bit to lean over him, parting his costume enough to fish his dick out, already thick with arousal. He groaned as the head was rubbed against his aching hole, taunting him, before spearing him wide on his girth and hilting in him in one hard thrust that had him seeing goddamn stars. He threw back his head and let out a low growling moan, clenching around the Reaper as the creature was content to let him adjust for a second before pulling out and snapping right back in.

“Hmm, but that is what I love about you,” The Reaper purred.

Then he was being fucked, fast and hard snaps of the Reaper’s hips driving him in and out in fast and deep thrusts. Everything rubbed right against his insides and brutally churning him up in all the right ways. The Reaper bent over him, that bright orange tentacle like tongue fell out of his carved mouth and licked tentatively against his lips and he graciously opened them, letting the vague pumpkin taste, his own bitter cum and the even more vague sweetness that was always present in the Reaper’s mouth spill into his. He eagerly sucked on the Reaper’s tongue, dug his teeth in just a little, spurring the creature to keep fucking him like he was. He was already so close, the Reaper had taunted him too long, dragged him too close to the edge for too long and with how hard and perfectly he was being fucked--

He threw back his head and whimpered around the Reaper’s tongue as he clenched and spent around his cock. The clenching must have been enough for him, because he let out almost completely demonic as he thrusted into him quickly and sharp and then slowed to a stop. The Reaper ground his hips in to ride out the sweetness of his own orgasm before drawing his tongue and his cock out of him, sitting back on his haunches and looked at the mess that he was, mouth and hole probably still smeared with the almost orange spit and cum leaking out of him.

The Reaper purred deeply before bending down and stuff that tongue back inside of him. He grunted, too sensitive for this, but the Reaper pulled back, having tongued most of the excess liquids out of him. He moaned before hooking his legs around the creature’s waist and pulling down so he could peper kisses along his stoic mouth.

“I ain’t got a soul to sell, but I’d kill for a chance for someone to give you a face for me to kiss,” He groaned against the Reaper’s forever grinning mouth.

“Don’t say that, then our boss just might take you up on that,” The Reaper chuckled, letting his tongue lick lightly at his kissing lips.

After he had gotten cleaned up, he got to curl up against the Reaper for all of five minutes before their boss, the Witch, came calling back.

“Oh boys! We need to go collect on the Junkenstein's debt,” The Witch called.

They reluctantly parted and went to go see her so she could teleport them to where the mad scientist and his loved creature were probably destroying and wrecking shit. She smiled sweetly at them as the Reaper went to fetch their weapons, because you never knew with the doctor and his pet.

“Ah, the Immortal, you have a bit of something,” The Witch smiled sweetly, touching her index to the corner of her mouth. He quickly cleaned up his mouth, wondering how he missed any orange spit.

“Sorry, thanks,” He said.

“Hmm, no worries,” The Witch smiled before leaning in with her cold business smile, one that he knew too well. “And I know you have no soul to sell, I still have it from when you wanted to live forever, remember? Though, I think the Reaper could use a suitable head, perhaps I can dig up the one that goes with his headless corpse and make it pretty again, for a few small favors.”

The things he did to kiss his boyfriend.


	59. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, mlm smut, trans character, fingering, slight oral sex, fingering to orgasm, fantasy au
> 
> Request for fantasy au vampire!Gabriel Reyes and fairy!Jack and the fairy boy to get a handie

He kissed along Jack’s jaw, mouthing at the flushed skin as Jack’s fingers dug at his hair. Jack felt very alive and very flushed underneath his hands, heart hammering away when his hand rover over his chest when he peeled his shirt off of him. Mindful of his fangs, he sucked hickies and marks wherever he could get his mouth at as he undressed Jack. One of his hands strayed back to rub at the natural knots where his wings were packed away, messaging them like he knew Jack liked. Jack moaned, arching into his mouth and pressing more skin into it.

“Mmm, Jackie,” He purred.

He moved his hand into Jack’s pants, cupping him gently through his boxers. Jack felt so hot even through the fabric, already so wet too, he could feel Jack start to soak through the material already. Fuck, Jack was hot when he was like this, wanting and needy. He messaged little circles, up and down the length of Jack, working him up more and more as he soaked his boxers in his arousal and excitement. Jack tugged on his hair when he moved his hand high and when he pressed his fingers down low.

“Oh fuck,” Jack moaned.

He chuckled against Jack’s neck before moving down to suck a little puffy nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently, rolling the nub of flesh around with his tongue while Jack bucked and moaned. Sucking gently, nibbling and toying it with his tongue until it popped and stood erect. Grinning at his handiwork, and licking the excess saliva from his lips, he gave Jack a second to catch his breath before latching onto the other.

When Jack was howling, writhing and desperately humping his hand to try and ride it, he pulled off to simply watch Jack fall apart, trying to grind against his hand. As much as he wanted to give Jack what he wanted, he knew that Jack would like it a lot more if he just…

Jack’s wings suddenly slid out, eyes snapping open to revealed the tarnished gold eyes of his natural fairy self. Jack whined low as he shuddered, out of his glamor and now fully focused on the pleasure without having to worry about his glamor shifting.

“Hey pretty boy,” He purred.

“He-hey,” Jack moaned.

He moved up to kiss Jack’s wet mouth, tasting him deeply as he pulled Jack’s pants down and then his boxers, leaving him bare. Jack was soaked, shining with wetness really and almost twitching with need. He swiped his tongue across Jack’s lips before gently cupping him, grinding the hell of his palm against Jack’s dick to make him buck and writhe a bit before parting enough to swipe a finger across his hole. That made Jack jump, trying to push his hips towards his fingers. He pulled them away before that, grinning against Jack’s pouting mouth.

“Come on,” Jack whined against his lips sluggishly, “Come on.”

“Impatient little fea,” He grinned back.

“Fairy, asshole,” Jack huffed, “Fea are ev-- _ffffuuuuccccckkkkk_.”

“What was that, Jackie-boo?” He grinned, working two fingers in and out of Jack’s wet and warm hole. Jack’s insides were clamping down on him, trying to keep his fingers in, but he working them in and out, rubbing and stretching and getting Jack off.

“Asshole, fuck, _ah fuck_ , oh god _oh godOHGOD_ , fuck, I love you,” Jack moaned.

“Love you too, Jackie-boo,” He smiled, kissing Jack again.

He finger fucked Jack in steady strokes, working his fingers in and out of him, stretching them, rubbing in all the right places, rocking them back and forth as cum dribble wetly around his fingers. He grinned when he rubbed in just the right spot and Jack went breathless and quiet and rigid while still rolling his hips desperately onto his fingers. God, Jack was sexy like this, unraveling as his brain fizzled out in pleasure.

“Ga-Gabe, I’m close,” Jack whined.

“Come on, sweet hing, cum for me,” He purred.

Jack let out an litany of raw curses, slamming his hips down onto his fingers and fucking himself quick and fast on them. Deciding to really push Jack off the edge, he moved down his heaving chest, kissing his way down sweetly, all the way down until he found Jack’s erect and flush dick and sucked it into his mouth. Jack went dead silent, arching hard and he finally moved his fingers with vampiric strength and got Jack off like a machine, working his mouth and fingers until Jack was screaming and he was practically glowing with forgotten fairy magic.

When whines from oversensitivity came from Jack’s mouth, he slowed down and slowly pulled his mouth off and then his fingers out, grinning at the clear cum sticking to his fingers. As Jack laid panting and whining, he sucked the cum off his fingers, letting Jack settle down before crawling over him to kiss along his flushed and panting face, mindful of not putting his weight on his wings. When his breath came back to him, he softly and sweetly kissed his boyfriend, letting him taste himself on his tongue before pulling away with a smack of his lips.

“Enjoy that, Jackie-boo?”

“Ye-yeah,” Jack whined.

“Hmm, that’s good,” He purred.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do for you?” Jack said, gently cupping his face and rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks.

“Yeah, sorry Jackie-boo but there’s no blood flow down there, also I don’t really feel sexual attraction,” He explained, kissing Jack sweetly between words. “Don’t worry about me, I more than enjoyed myself watching you have a good time.”

“That’s going to take some to get used to that,” Jack said, pulling him down to snuggle. Jack’s wings slipped back so he could spoon Jack, kissing along his flushed neck and the back of his ears.

“What you get for dating a blood sucker,” He snarked.

Jack snorted before leaning over his shoulder to kiss him on the mouth slowly and languidly.


	60. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mlm fluff, attempted (poor) assassination attempt
> 
> Request for a dragon!Hanzo to frequently kidnap prince!McCree because he's hopelessly in love and McCree just happily lets himself get kidnapped, then an assassination attempt and my choice what happens next

This was the third time this month that he had kidnapped the prince, which would be about two times too many because these things had a tendency to end permanently, either with the dragon eating the royal family member, keeping them as a pet for the rest of their mournfully short lives, or ended in the death of the dragon when a brave soul came to save them. There were instances where a knight saved the royal family member and left the dragon alive, but those were so rare and few in between that it was not worth mentioning them.

Thankfully, at least his ‘captive’ seemed content to let himself get kidnapped frequently.

“I see ya changed the rugs, very nice,” Jesse said as he was put down, smiling at him sweetly and only further reminding him that he was a mighty Dragon, the eldest son of the Shimada clan, the oldest and more powerful clan on the earth… and he had fallen in love with this dark skinned, chubby man with a silly accent. Oh gods above, was he in love with this handsome prince.

He huffed, embarrassed that he had done this yet again, before changing into his more humanoid form as Jesse padded after him further into his tower. He had indeed changed the rungs, curtains and other drapery, choosing warmer colors over the usual blues, greens and golds, opting instead for reds, browns and golden yellows instead, a color palette that he knew Jesse would like based on his own royal garbs. Also because of the appreciate eye that he was giving to the changes.

“I was seeking a change,” He said, not wanting to reveal just how… much this sweet, wonderful, wonderous man melted his heart and made it falter. But Jesse smiled and he swore his heart stopped completely for a moment and blush.

“I like it,” Jesse grinned, “Though I don’t think that ya stole me again just ta admire yer fine house, Hanzo.”

He huffed, ignoring the question as a whole as he walked to room. Jesse trailed behind him, putting his cloak on the designated hook just inside the door and the elegant crown right next to it. It only struck him that he was here so often that he had put special hooks to hold his crown/coat and crown in his room, his sanctum, before sighing loudly.

“Sumthin’ wrong darlin’?” Jesse asked.

“Nothing… you are dressed more formally then you normally are, did I take you from something important?” He asked.

“Nah, just sum fancy dinner for some family a kingdom over, honestly saved me the tears and boredom,” Jesse smiled.

“Hmm...I will feed you,” He said.

“D’aww, sweet as sugar as always, darlin’,” Jesse beamed and he felt his ears burned with his flustered blush.

He had hired a cook especially for Jesse, since before him he had eaten whatever raw creatures that he could catch on his own out in the mountains. But raw flesh was not befitting a guest, especially one that he had become so enthralled with as he had with Jesse, and now a culinary chef filled whatever Jesse’s heart desired when he was in the tower. He worried sometimes that Jesse’s choices were unhealthy, but some gentle prodding from him, usually could get Jesse to add something healthy to his unhealthy requests.

Jesse took his meals in his room, and again he was struck with just how at home this man was in his tower and it boggled him again just how often he kidnapped this prince. The cold stoic dragon of the mountain… slowly being made soft by this sweet handsome prince that he frequently kidnapped. Also one that let him kidnap him, because he knew that Jesse was highly skilled and could just as easily put him through a worthwhile fight but let himself get carted away for some reason.

He huffed to himself as he curled around Jesse in his bed as the man nibbled on his dinner, hoarding him like the treasure that he was.

He was going soft and enjoying every damned second.

~*~

A few days later, he mournfully returned Jesse to the knight that had come to claim him.

“Hey Lena!” Jesse smiled as he stood a distance behind Jesse, arms crossed over his chest and cross that he had to give up Jesse yet again. He had wanted him to stay longer, but he had an understanding with the knights that came to pick him up.

“Hey Jesse, ready to head back?” Lena asked.

“Yeah,” Jesse sighed sadly, turning to wave at him, “I’ll see ya soon, darlin’!”

He only mournfully watched him leave, already missing him dearly, before going to sulk inside his tower.

~*~

“If we want to secure this alliance with this kingdom… it might do some good to kill this dragon that seems to abscond with the prince at will,” One of the Talon royal family members said as they plotted in their borrowed quarters on their way out of the kingdom.

“Hmm, we have just the person for that, don’t we… Widowmaker?”

~*~

Not even a week later he had absconded with Jesse again, not wanting to be alone from him much longer. He curled around a very complacent and happy Jesse in his bed, happily leeching his warmth and enjoying the man’s presence. Jesse was petting his hair, rubbing circles against his temples in just the way that he liked and rumbling pleased like as he held the man close.

“I love when yer all snuggly, darlin’,” Jesse sighed happily.

He huffed, rubbing his face against the man’s chest and loving the sound of Jesse’s steady heartbeat against his ear. Jesse chuckled and kept rubbing his temples soothingly.

Their piece was ruined by an arrow that bounced off the scales covering the back of his neck. Then of course he was fully transformed and completely covering Jesse, roaring so loud that even his sturdily built tower shook with the force of it. Jesse squirmed from the cocoon of scaly flesh entrapping him, but he did not yield, keeping Jesse safe with his thick hide.

The single window to his room that overlooked his bed, he launched himself out of it, squeezing his thick body part way through to protect Jesse as he stared down the assassin hiding in the tree. He opened his maw, drawing his power in and then letting out a sweeping spray of lightning as the woman leapt and disappeared off into the underbrush as the woods burned from the lightning strike. Seeing and smelling the woman was gone, he threw up his head and threw out lightning up into the sky, drawing a storm to put out the forest, frowning at the smoke.

~*~

When it was time for Jesse to be picked up again, he was surprised when it was a knight in black armor kicking down his door.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON!?” THe black knight yelled.

“Dad?” Jesse asked as they came down the stairs, startled by the noise.

“Jesse?” The man said, opening his visor to reveal dark eyes.

“My door,” He dryly said.

“Hey dad, what ‘re ya doin’ here?” Jesse asked.

“Saving you… I have a feeling that you don’t need to be saved though,” The man, he guessed the King, said.

“Nope, I like bein’ here,” Jesse beamed before turning and tugging him down to give him a kiss on his cheek that made him reel and blush and burn, “I love Hanzo.”

“...why do I have a feeling that he kidnaps you frequently for the same reason?” The King said dryly.

He huffed, blowing smoke out his nostrils.

“...Right… so,” The knight pulled off his helmet, revealing a scarred dark face like Jesse’s but with silvery curls, “You don’t have to break my goddamn windows to see my son, just come in the front door. If he wants to go with you, I can’t stop him, but dammit you can’t abscond with him all the time else I break more doors down. I may be an old man, but nothing gets in the way of seeing my son.”

“...Was I just given permission to date you?” He asked Jesse.

“Yep, darlin’, look forward ta it,” Jesse grinned before kissing him full on the lips and making his brain short out.


	61. Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes, reaper76, trans Jack Morrison, family au, fluff
> 
> Request for family au reaper76 to adopt a young Sombra

They finally, finally got some vacation time away from Overwatch. So they packed themselves and little Jesse up and went down to Dorado to enjoy some warmth, sun and just not being soldiers, instead just a small family that needed the time.

It went pretty well. Jesse loved the heat, Gabe joking that it was genetic, and there were a number of campy little tourist spots all over that gave them plenty to do in the meantime. Jesse liked seeing the desert sand and he almost lost his mind when he saw some actual, real life cowboys herding some cattle when they drove by them. Gabe only smirked as Jack sighed tiredly, playfully, knowing that their son’s cowboy phase was here to stay.

One night they stopped in a small town, picking up out a hotel. While Jack took care of getting them settled, Gabe took Jesse out to the local park to wear out some of his childish energy and get him tuckered out for bed. There were some kids at the park that Gabe took him, Gabe glad that Jesse seemed to hit it off with the other kids, he was always worried that Jesse being around the weird odd ball Overwatch members and Fareeha would make him unable to socialize with kids his age. But it looked like Jack got that one on one personal charmer skills from Jack, thankfully.

When it was time to head back, it took quite a bit of convincing to pull Jesse away from the other kids. When he did, Jesse was visibly distraught by having to leave, glowering as they walked.

“I’m sorry Jesse, but dad is probably wondering where we are,” He said as he ruffled Jesse’s hair, “And aren’t you hungry?’

Mentioning ‘hungry’ and Jesse got even more upset. Wondering if something had been said to Jesse, he let it drop for the time being. When they got back, he quietly mentioned that Jesse was upset and not to mention it and quietly ordered and ate something from room service. While they sat together and watched Jesse scribble on some of the hotel stationary, they quietly mumbled to each other.

“You don’t think it’s because he’s desperate for some friends his age?” He asked.

“I mean, he’s never said anything and he’s always happy to hang out with the older Overwatch members,” Jack sighed, worried. “I hope he’s not hiding being lonely from us, it’d kill me more than us already not spending enough time with him.”

“Well he should start school soon, hopefully that helps,” Gabe sighed before turning to give his husband a kiss on the cheek. “We should probably ask him if he wants to talk about it when he calms down a bit.”

“Yeah-- where’d Jesse go?!”

The door to the room was open and both men were up and out the door in a second. They frantically searched the hotel for signs of him before splitting up, Jack taking the city and Gabe going back where they went during the day. He thought of the park and maybe Jesse had gone back to see if there were any kids playing there past dark. Quick as his legs could carry him, he ran there, finding the park abandoned. He looked around a bit before hearing a thin thread of noise that sounded like Jesse’s voice from some of the thick trees that lined the back half of the park.

He followed the noise into the woods until he came across what looked like a tent with a light inside, quietly he poked his head in and--

“Jesse!”

Jesse grunted as he scooped up his baby boy in his arms and squeeze him tight, holding onto him.

“Oh god Jesse, thank god I found you!” He checked over Jesse, finding nothing out of place, before realizing that they were not alone. “Who is this?”

There was a little girl, shocked to see him, huddling the back of the tent and avoiding him.

“Olivia, she was hungry,” Jesse said, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

“Why are you out here in this tent?” He asked, worried about a hungry little girl alone in a tent in the park at night.

“...No family,” She said in stuttering and unsure English.

…

~*~

“Hey boys, just come back?” Ana smiled by the doorway as Jack carted everyone’s things into his and Gabriel’s room.

“Yeah, red eye,” Jack chuckled before yawning. “Man am I beat.”

“Fareeha will be glad to see you three, she wants to know if you bought her a gift,” Ana smiled as Gabe quietly stepped into the room, loving carrying a bundle in his arms.

“Yeah, but I think she’ll like the surprise more,” Jack smiled.

“Surprise?” Ana asked.

Gabriel shared a look with Jack, the two of them grinning brightly, before Gabriel came over to her with the bundle still in his arms. She realized that it was too big to be Jesse, unless he hit a mythical growth spurt in the week that he was gone. With a curious tilt of her head, she gently undid one end of the bundle, revealing Jesse’s cute sleeping face. That was not much a of a surprise, really, so she undid the other and--

A sweet little girl’s face was there, clutching at Gabriel’s hoodie through the blanket material. Ana quietly hid her smile behind her hands, grinning at the small bundle.

“Olivia, the papers are going through right now but…” Gabriel smiled at the sleeping bundle. “But she’s ours. Jesse has another friend and a sister now.”


	62. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, mlm fluff, trans character
> 
> Request for trans jack being comforted by Gabe during his shark week

“Life sucks and I don’t want to be here anymore,” Jack moaned painfully into Gabriel’s side.

“I know, Jackie-boo,” Gabriel said, rubbing between Jack’s shoulderblades soothing, “Want anything?”

“Nah, please stay,” Jack grumbled into Gabriel’s side.

“The cramps settled down any?” Gabriel asked, digging his thumb into the meat along Jack’s spine to hopefully unknot something.

“A bit, now my pelvis just fucking hurts,” Jack moaned, groaning when something finally gave and unlocked in his back under Gabriel’s persistent thumb. “I can’t wait to get it fucking gutted, Gabe. You don’t even know how much I look forward to never fucking menstruating again.”

“Once SEP is done fucking with their shots, Jackie-boo,” Gabriel soothed his boyfriend, moving down Jack’s back to tackle the knots waiting there. “Just a bit longer, just a bit longer.”

Jack let out another weak groan when a particular knot in his lower back gave and unknotted itself. But while he would have loved Gabe to keep messaging his back soothingly, he was not lying about the pain of his pelvis, or more accurately his ailing organ, and instead grab Gabe’s hand to move down to his lower stomach. Gabe got the hint right away and worked his fingers into his tense lower abdomen, digging into the strong muscles there that were in the way. Another weak groan escaped him as some of the pain went away as Gabe did something right.

“Is the bleeding bad? Can I get you on your back?”

“Nah, got a cup in anyway… let me just…” He reluctantly moved to lay on his back, groaning from how the pain shifted and intensified. Gabe moved to push his jeans down a bit, expose some of his hips and then digging his thumbs into the clean line of them, drawing a grunt out of him. It hurt at first, but Gabe kept at it, moving his thumbs down a bit until something relaxed and finally the pain went away. He went boneless in the bed, instead enjoying Gabe’s hands on him.

“Ya know… an orgasm can help with the pain sometimes,” He groaned.

“Jackie-boo, with how messy you are normally, let’s not make our usual mess with blood, yeah?” Gabe smirked at him, “Later though in the shower, I just might.”

“I look forward to it, amazing boyfriend of mine,” Jack smiled at Gabe.


	63. Jamison 'Junkrat' Fawkes/Mako 'Roadhog' Rutledge-(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Junkrat/Roadhog, fluff
> 
> Request for Junkrat and Roadhog to get a pet and spoil it rotten

Mako ‘Roadhog’ Rutledge, biggest and baddest badass of anywhere he set foot, made everyone terrified to be in the room with him simply because he was the biggest badass there was… felt like his heart was about to implode in his chest because Junkrat was holding up a sweetly snorting baby pig with a big pink bow around its neck to him.

“She’s for you!” Junkrat grinned, beaming at him until he saw his gold teeth.

Carefully he held out one massive palm to receive the baby piglet, Junkrat carefully setting her down into his hand. Honestly she was so small that he could curl his fingers and completely hide her in his fist, but he would not, especially when the cute as shit little thing was sniffing curiously at his hand. Carefully he rubbed her little back with one finger from his other hand, rubbing as she happily snorted and moved around on his massive palm.

“...Where’d you get a pig?” He asked, suddenly worried.

“Bought her,” Junkrat said, seemingly offended that he was being silently accused of stealing, heaving himself into the couch next to him so he could scratch at the little piglet’s side and belly. “Anyway, ya like her?”

He looked at the cute little piglet, currently rolled on her side so that Junkrat could scratch at her belly and happily snorting, feeling himself smile underneath his mask.

“Yeah.”

~*~

The little piglet, lovingly named Rustboar, became a staple in their lives. When they were out, she was safely tucked in Junkrat’s side car with food and water so she would remain quiet and calm. She seemed to love traveling though, sitting in Junkrat’s lap and watching the road whip by as they rode. Junkrat built her a tiny pair of goggles to protect her eyes so she could look at the road ahead of them as they went.

When they were in their downtime, she was happily stuffed with all sorts of good stuff as they counted their loot, restocked or did anything else that they did in their down time. When they slept, she often was safely perched on his stomach, happily warm and safe just like Junkrat was up tucked up against his side, snorting away in her sleep.

Sometimes they bought cute things for her to wear, or stole them, cute little hats or bows, or skirts and outfits. Junkrat thought that the frilly, sparkly tutu was the funniest thing in the world, but he liked the bows best.

He was surprised by how gentle Junkrat was with her, since he was not gentle with much anything else himself included. But he was careful with his metal hand when he picked her up, his hair that seemed constantly on fire if she got near it, careful if she waddled near his explosives. Not that he did not trust Junkrat to be gentle, he knew he could be just when he thought about it, but maybe he was being careful just for him since it was glaring apparent that he liked the cute little thing.

One day while Junkrat was squeezed into the couch with him and the little piglet was eagerly eating some of the greens they had bought from the local market.

“...Thanks,” He grunted out.

“Eh?” Junkrat asked, completely focused.

“...Nothing,” He chuckled, lifting a thumb to scrub along Junkrat’s patchy skull.


	64. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes, reaper76, oral sex, penetrative sex, mlm smut, trans character, trans Soldier 76
> 
> Request for Reaper and Jack being forced to settle their differences and then for it to get steamy

“And don’t come out until you two have sorted out your differences!”

The door slammed shut, making both men flinch from the noise before groaning as they realized that they were locked in a room with each other until they ‘worked out their differences’. But their kind of differences were not just some argument over a favorite type of ammunition or something, this was years of resentment, anger, jealousy, hatred and finally differing views of what was right and what was wrong. But here they were, locked in a room with each other, until Athena gave them the okay to leave.

“Fuck,” Gabriel, Reaper, growled, thick arms crossed across his chest and leaning against the wall across from him. He mimicked the pose, letting out a long sigh and trying not to look at the huffing former Talon agent.

“This kind of shit ain’t gonna fix itself by locking us in a room,” Gabriel growled, “This kind of shit… we would need the best goddamn therapists in the world to make us talk it out and shit Jack… even then… do you even want to forgive me? Do you even want me here after all the atrocities that I’ve done?”

“Don’t ask me that Gabe. Shit I loved you, still do if you believe me, you just can’t take how we bonded and ruin it anyway we could try. I want you back in my life, I want to forgive you but you can’t just say ‘I forgive you’ for some of the shit that was done. All the lives you took, all the damage that you’ve done. Shit, even me, all the shit I’ve done, all the shit I’ve stolen, the vigilante shit I did, how I treated you.”

They let that stew for a bit, refusing to look at each other, refusing to look at much anything.

“I guess we can try and be civil at least, so we don’t get locked in a room together again,” Gabriel shrugged.

“Yeah, no more yelling matches in the halls or during meetings,” Jack agreed, “Take that out of the room with others at least.”

They nodded, looking passively at each other. After a long moment, Gabriel unfurled himself from his grumpy position, taking a few hesitant steps towards him before holding his arms out and cocking his masked head.

“Hug it out to make it official?” Gabriel asked.

A snort escaped him before he could stop himself, there was the Gabe that he knew and loved all these years. Grinning behind his own mask, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s torso, feeling his arms wrap around him in turn and squeeze. Squeezing Gabriel back, he held onto him for a few seconds, taking note of the strange flowing heat of his body like he was holding onto a gust instead of his best friend. When it was time to let for them to let each other go… they kept.

“Neither of them want us to let go, huh?” Gabriel rasped in his ear.

“No,” He muttered, rubbing his covered face into Gabriel’s leather clad shoulder.

“My poor touched starved white boy,” Gabriel rasped with no malice, “When was the last time that someone hugged you?”

“...you.”

“Ouch, white boy.”

He squeezed Gabriel hard, hugging him tight, before the urge finally took over him. Without letting Gabriel go he managed to get his visor and mask off, world blurring, before he leaned back enough to look at Gabriel’s white smudge of a mask.

“Kiss me.”

For a moment he was worried that Gabriel would refuse, something being taken too far, that Gabriel would wraithform out of his arms and escape the room like he could the entire time. But Gabriel just took his mask off and he felt all too familiar lips press against his in a soft, chaste and warm kiss that made his heart hammer against the inside of his ribs and made his face burn with a blush. Gabriel purred deep in his chest and kept kissing him, slowly, softly, warmly, passionate, like he needed to be kissed and by whom.

When they parted, him needing the air, he felt flushed and warm and loved and almost buzzing with happiness.

“You’re still so goddamn cute when you blush,” Gabriel chuckled fondly.

He just snorted, running his hands up the sides of Gabriel’s neck and up into his hair, the messy curls and pushing his hood back. He peppered kisses along Gabriel’s face, listening to the man sigh and purr gently with contentment.

“Sounds like someone’s touch starved himself,” He chuckled sweetly as he peppered kisses along Gabe’s face.

“Hmm,” Gabriel sighed softly.

They kissed again, softly, before parting.

“Want to get out of here, white boy?”

“And what exactly are you planning on doing with me?”

“Maybe touching you a bit more, feed that touch starvation of yours and mine.”

Athena let them go when they asked her to open the door before they quickly absconded to Jack’s quarters and locking the door behind them. They kissed as they slowly and almost lazily shed articles of clothing, his hands running every bit of skin that they could reach and Gabriel’s hands doing the same. When they were bare, they kissed and touched softly, chastely, until Gabriel eased him onto the bed, hunching over him as his legs wrapped around the man’s waist, pulling him close.

“How do you want to do this?” Gabriel purred over him.

“How about like the old days, babe?” He grinned, feeling himself blush hard.

“Hmm, got any rubbers?”

“Bedside drawer.”

After rolling on a rubber, Gabriel shimmed down his body, kissing down the length of his body softly until he hit lines of his hips, mouthing along his hips to tease him until he was writhing and begging for more. Gabriel chuckled against his skin before kissing down through his pubic hair and then pressing a kiss to the ruddy head of his swollen dick. A moan escaped him, arching his back off the bed as Gabriel peppered light kisses down to lap at his absolutely sopping wet front hole.

“Damn Jackie-boo,” Gabriel breathed against him, using his fingers to part him to get access to him. “Still can get so goddamn wet for me.”

“It’s just because your a good goddamn tease,” He moaned. “Please, Gabe, please?”

Gabriel softly started to apply his lips, teeth and tongue, feathering on light sensation to build up his arousal before applying himself with increasing speed and pressure. Moan after moan escaped him, back arching harder and harder off the bed as his pleasure mounted.

“Fuck, Gabe, I’m close!” He breathed.

A harsh buck of his hips got Gabe off of him before he was moving, pushing Gabe back until he was the one laying on the bed. Returning the favor, he kissed down Gabriel’s body until he reached Gabriel’s hard and hot prick, still wrapped in the rubber. A kiss went on the head before he took it into his mouth, savoring the feeling of hard flesh on his tongue and how deeply and roughly Gabe was moaning, a rough hand running through his short and thinning hair and messaging along the back of his neck. A bit rusty, he tried to recall what Gabe liked. Sucking softly worked well, massaging his balls worked well too, working his hand over what he could not fit in his mouth worked well too, until Gabriel was moaning and arching off the bed too.

“Fuck, Jackie-boo, come here,” Gabriel growled out.

Pulling off and sucking down spit and lube, Gabriel pulled him into his lap, moving so that they could rut against one another as they sucked the breath, spit and tongue out of the other’s mouth. When he felt like he could not take it anymore, he took a hold of Gabriel and sank down, taking him all in one go because he was just so goddamn open and wet with arousal. It had been… a long time since he was penetrated, so the stretch was potent and amazing and he let out a long and weak moan as he sank down into Gabe’s lap.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Gabriel growled deep.

They rocked and ground, getting adjusted to the almost long forgotten sensations before, with Gabe’s hands on his hips, he lifted himself up and dropped himself back down. The slow pace began, moaning into each other’s mouths as they rocked and moved together, until they picked up the pace and began moving more and faster. He kept clenching around him as his pleasure mounted, so close already but it was Gabe--

A litany of whimpered curses escaped him as he came, squeezing down on Gabe’s dick inside of him until he was cumming too, squeezing him tight against him and growling and grunting underneath his breath.

“Fuck,... I love you, Gabe,” He breathed.

For a moment he was worried that a line would be crossed… but then Gabe tilted him until they could kiss again.

“Love you too, Jack,” Gabriel purred against his mouth, holding him close.


	65. Gen Fluff-(no warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Waarnings, Gen fluff
> 
> Request for the Overwatch crew to get a therapy dog, so I chose to immortalize my recently passed dog

“Say hello to the Overwatch’s new therapy dog!” Angela beamed as she held up the chubby Boston terrier happily snuffling in her arms, “Her name is Cleopatra, or Cleo for short.”

The mass of the operatives gathered looked like they were already in love with the cute little thing.

“She is everyone’s responsibility, also, if I must say it… if anything happens to this dog I will fucking murder everyone in this room and this base.”

Cleo was a fat and lazy dog that just liked to sit and snuggle and any warm body, especially if that warm body scratched her neck or along her back. People loved that about her, often while having various mental or physical episodes. The chubby Boston terrier was more than content to let someone sobbing and shaking hold her as they settled down. Also her loud snorting helped a few of the jumpier and hair trigger happy individuals not accidently shootheron sight.

Of course she was spoiled rotten by everyoneon base who was more than happy to bury her in toys, treats, expensive dog food, cute little sweaters (and okay human food to give her but Angela threatened to start shooting if she ever caught someone because regardless it was all bad and they really did not need any more issues with her weight). Cleo hardly went a minute without being snuggled by someone and seemed more than content with her life.

“I’m glad that everyone seems to love her so much,” Angela smiled as Clen snored away in her lap in the full rec room one night. “I hope she provides a lot of happy years for everyone and we do the same. You know what they say, pets are basically family members.”

“Do rat dogs really live long enough ta matter?” Junkrat asked.

“If well taken care of, many dogs can live well beyond ten years, some even reach twenty or thirty,” Angela explained as she pet Cleo softly, “At that point, one’s bound to be endeared, right?”

“And she’s so cute!” Lena grinned as she scratched at Cleo’s ears, “Huh beast?”

“With Angela here, she might even outlive half of us,” Gabriel snorted.

“Some of us,” Angela said, giving a withering look to Genji and Junkrat, “But I will try my hardest to make sure that she lives as long as she can, well loved and cared for. Though I suspect by the time that it’s time for her to go, there might be more than a few tears.”

“Well Boston terriers live about ten to twelve year,s longer if really care for, that’s some time away,” Angela smiled as she pet the sleeping dog, “Isn’t that right, Cleo?”


	66. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mlm fluff, panic attack, mentioned nightmare
> 
> Request for mchanzo

Hanzo was a light sleeper. A combination of being on the run for so many years, years of training as an assassin and several smaller reasons. Genji had always quipped that it was hard to prank him while he slept but it had always served him well. Especially when he started seeing McCree.

At two in the morning, McCree pulled himself from his arms and their warm bed. He thought nothing of it, probably just getting up to use the restroom or stretch his legs. The room to the bathroom opened and closed and he let himself drift off back to sleep. But after a few minutes, he roused himself from his sleep and realized that McCree was still not back in bed. With a grunt, he bent over the edge fo the bed and grabbed his prosthetics and snapped them on before heading to the bathroom.

“Jesse?” He called softly, rapping his knuckles against the door. The door swayed open, not closed or locked like McCree normally did, the first warning sign. Gently he pushed the door open to see the darkness of the bathroom and finally hearing the quiet panicked breathing within.

Jesse was sitting curled up in the corner of the darkened bathroom, curled up into a tight ball and breathing through his clenched teeth. Quietly, ever so quietly, he stepped over to where Jesse was huddled.

“Would you like me to leave?” He asked quietly.

Jesse fumbled with noises before shaking his head quickly, jerky like. Slowly he folded his legs so he was more on level with Jesse, reaching out to gently brush his fingers along his human arm. Jesse jolted, but did not shake off his touch, so he gently pet what he could reach to soothe him, gently bring him back to him. When Jesse’s shaking died down a little, he gently ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair and working his fingers across his slightly sweaty skull.

Softly he murmured praises, gently alluding him for calming down, for his strength, for anything and everything that he could think of to praise him. Eventually Jesse’s arms unfolded and he let himself get tugged into Jesse’s lap and felt his face press against the inside of his throat. He kept cooing and praising him, running his fingers through Jesse’s hair as Jesse’s breathing settled out.

After awhile, Jesse shifted and he felt Jesse grunt.

“Sorry fer wakin’ ya,” Jesse mumbled.

“It was nothing,” He said before pressing a kiss to Jesse’s head. “Are you well?”

“Yeah, just… bad nightmare, triggered a panic attack,” Jesse groaned against his collarbone. “Thanks… fer everythin’ darlin’.”

Gently he encouraged Jesse’s face up, looking into his tired eyes and sweaty face. He bent his own head until he could press a kiss to Jesse’s forehead.

“It was nothing, my love. Do you want to go back to bed?”

“Yeah.”

He pulled Jesse back to the bed, wrapping around him comfortably, tangling them together comfortably. Jesse was loose and plaint in his arms, melting against him as they got comfortable underneath the sheets together. After a long time, Jesse’s breathing evened out and the first soft snore escaped him, his hands in Jesse’s hair and his mouth pressed against Jesse’s forehead. Their combined warmth eventually lulled him to sleep too, curled around the man he loved.


	67. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mlm smut, trans Hanzo, strap-on sex, anal fingering, oral sex, anal sex, slight hickies(?)
> 
> Quick one shot of a trans Hanzo topping Jesse

When Hanzo suggested doing something different during sex, Jesse looked forward to it like any other time that Hanzo wanted to try things out in the bedroom. He loved Hanzo and loved what slightly less vanilia things that Hanzo liked suggesting in the bedroom, Hanzo knowing his way around the bedroom but this being the first time with someone for the long term and with feelings like him. Honestly, as far as he could remember, they had not done anything too kinky or weird, sometimes switching, sometimes cuffs (cuff in his case cause his metal arm could break that shit), a really weird but fun time with Hanzo’s wolf pelt that they both were kind of ashamed to talk about, nothing too out there.

It started with some kissing, Hanzo on his metal toes so they could kiss deeper and his hands on Hanzo’s hips to keep him steady and catch him if he fell. Hanzo’s archery calloused hands were slowly undressing him, pulling and tugging with knowing and practised hands, his hat already by the closed door, along with his serape and belt and peacekeeper. Right now Hanzo was leisurely unbuttoning his flannel shirt and sometimes taking a break to pluck at his jeans button, again with leisure. Sometimes his fingers braved away from Hanzo’s hips and slowly undid his pants and pushed his shirt up and away from his stomach, sometimes thumbing at that dark treasure trail that he knew from experience that he loved following.

When all the buttons on his shirt were undone and Hanzo’s pants hung loose and low on his hips, they finally parted to shed more clothing.

“Still not seein’ that surprise of yers,” McCree grinned.

“Soon, my love,” Hanzo purred.

Grinning, he peeled off his black undershirt as Hanzo pulled off his own shirt. Hanzo grinned at him before planting two firm hands on his shoulders and giving a light push, he went willing and flopped on the bed with Hanzo standing to admire him half laid out on the bed. Jesse’s teeth found his lower lip, excited, always did love, _love,_ it when Hanzo was the more dominant one, made his lower gut tingle and blood start rushing south. With hungry eyes, Jesse watched Hanzo wiggling his hips teasingly and slowly peel off his boxers, revealing the dark thatch of hair over himself, little glints of light revealing that Hanzo was already getting wet.

“Close your eyes for me?” Hanzo purred.

“Alright, surger,” Jesse grinned, closing his eyes.

There was a sound of Hanzo moving around, the bottle of lube being opened and shut, the sound of something wet.

“Yer killin’ me darlin’,” Jesse grunted.

“Well then, open your eyes then, my love,” Hanzo purred.

Opening his eyes, Jesse about felt his heart burst from his eyes and a hard gay sweat start pouring. Hanzo stood, proudly wearing a colorful wolf like strap-on, leather strips biting just slightly into the flesh of his hips.

“...Mary, Joseph and Christ,” Jesse wheezed.

“Do you like it?” Hanzo asked, nonchalantly dragging his fingers down his strap-on.

“Hanzo… my body is ready,” Jesse grinned, gnawing on his lower lip as he shuffled back on the bed so he could tilt his hips up invitingly.

“Not yet, my love, let me solve that,” Hanzo grinned sexily.

Hanzo bent down between his legs and dragged his boxers off with his teeth and a smirk that made blood rush to his dick. When the material was pulled free from his legs, Hanzo took a hold of his dick, giving him a smolder before kissing the head of his cock and parting his lips to lick at the slit of the head with a teasingly little lap of his tongue. A groan escaped him as Hanzo parted his lips and sucked sucking softly on the flesh, pleasure shuddering up and down his spine as he parted his thighs further to give Hanzo better access. Hanzo’s handsome mouth quirked up, the sound of the lube being opened sounded somewhere below his range of vision and then he felt slippery fingers against his crack. Shuffling his hips up, he gave Hanzo better room to rub those lubed up fingers against his sensitive skin, taunting him with slow drags of his calloused fingers against his ass as Hanzo worked his mouth around the head of his dick.

“Ooooh fuck, huney bee, darlin’, sugar pie,” He moaned as Hanzo tormented him with one of those smiles and his goddamn perfect mouth and fingers. When a finger finally started to ease into him, Hanzo’s mouth took more of him into his mouth, sucking and working his tongue as best he could, lavishing attention to the underside as that slippery finger worked in and out of him. “Oh fuck, _Hanzo_.”

Hanzo worked his way further and further down his shaft, sucking him down further and further as those clever and so perfect finger then fingers worked him open further and further. Fuck, Hanzo was just too damned good for him as Hanzo drooled over his cock, face flushing hotly and nose flaring to keep his breath, pupils blown wide with his own excitement.

When he was ready, Hanzo pulled his fingers off and pulled mournfully off his dick, smirking at him even with tears prickling the corners of his eyes from going so far down on him.

“Oh fuck, huney bee,” He drawled thickly.

“Sooo?” Hanzo grinned.

“Come here, you handsome, handsome man,” He panted, drawing Hanzo down to lay on him. The firm silicone of the strap-on rubbed against his saliva slick prick, rubbing smoothly for a moment as he kissed Hanzo breathless and held him close against him. Then Hanzo pulled a fraction of a way away from him to grab the lube to slick himself up and then the blunt head was pressing against him. Jesse dragged him down for another kiss as Hanzo pressed into him, spreading him wide on the strap-on, working into him with slow pushes of his hips until the knot was pressed against him and his body not willing to open up ay more.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” He panted against Hanzo’s mouth.

“Good?” Hanzo breathed.

“Very darlin’, ooooh fuck me, ya can move.”

So he did, pulling out and pushing in with enough force to knock the breath from his lungs and several gibberish curses. Hanzo kissed his face and hugged him close to him as he started a slow but sure pace, working his way up in speed and force until he was yelling his pleasures at the top of his lungs as Hanzo fucked him good and hard, all the way until that knot pressed against him. Hanzo plain knocked the English from him, desperate Spanish escaping from his lips as Hanzo peppered his face, neck and shoulders with his clever lips and tongue, sometimes sucking softly on the skin. Some still coherent part of his mind registered Hanzo praising him breathlessly, whispering sweet nothings into his ear even as he was fucked, rough, hard and dirty.

His cock was trapped, being rubbed between his hairy belly and Hanzo’s slightly less hairy belly and honestly between that and getting fucked so good, he was not destined to last. But some part of him wanted that silicone knot, and he wanted Hanzo to enjoy this as much as he was enjoying it. So he wrapped his legs around Hanzo’s waist and pulled him close.

“Think… _fuck!_ Think ya can, _oh fuck_ , git that knot in me?”

Hanzo just grinned before hammering into him at a different angle, making him holler louder because fuck, he found that pleasure spot in him and he was not going to last, not at this rate. His body stretched with each push, opening up bit by bit until-

“Oh fuck!” He hollered, the knot popping into him and pushing him over the edge into his orgasm As he panted and tried to come back down from it, Hanzo grunted roughly into his ear, jack hammering into him as much as the knot would allow before slowing down and then just deadweighting on him. They panted and breathed together, feeling their own highs come down until Hanzo gradually moved, mourningfully moving up off of him to look down at him with a doughy expression and a tired handsome little smile on his perfect lips.

“Was that good?” Hanzo purred.

“Oh huney bee, if that ain’t added to what we usually do, I’ll be disappointed,” He chuckled breathlessly.

Hanzo kissed him, sweetly, tenderly, long and good until they needed the air and broke apart.

“I’m glad…. I love you.”

“I love you too, darlin’,” He smiled back, running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. “Now, as much as I would love ta be stuck on you, can you ease that knot out real gentle like?” 

Hanzo snorted but moved to do just that.


	68. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(fluff, family fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, mlm fluff, fluff, family fluff
> 
> Request for the Shimada boys to be rescued and adopted in the family au

Gabriel flopped down onto the plane, Jack groaning as his seat was jostled and his bruises and hurts were rattled.

“...That was something,” Jack muttered.

A raid on the infamous Shimada family that had escalated to a mass shoot out and then mass arrest when they managed to pull out on top. Now while Overwatch forces took care of the few dozen Shimada family, they nursed bruises and hurts and exhaustion as the plane back to base filled up with just as tired operatives.

“Yeah… jesus Jackie, what are going to do?” Gabriel muttered.

“About?” Jack asked.

“Them?” Gabriel muttered, throwing a look towards the two frightened boys smushed together in a seat, wrapped up in Jack’s commander coat and shaking. The older child, Jesse’s age, sat wide eyed and shaking like a leaf as he death clutched his brother, a year younger than their little Sombra, who sniffled and shook miserably.

Sojiro’s children. Half the shit that Sojiro did, there was no way that his kids were going to him or any of his family and with what they probably witnessed, too valuable to just throw away in foster care. So now the poor traumatized kids were being carted to Overwatch to be squeezed of everything they knew before their fate would be left up in the air.

“...” Jack frowned before heaving his tired body up and shambling over to the kids, easing down to one knee before them and giving them a smile.

“Hi guys, are you okay?” Jack asked softly.

They both sniffled, loudly, the older one pulling his younger brother towards him. The younger buried his face in the older’s little shoulder.

“It’s okay, hey, do you want to see my kids?” Jack eased his comm device out and pulled up one of undoubtedly hundreds of pictures of Jesse and Olivia up, showing the two frightened boys picture after picture of his beloved children, a few of the entire family and a few of the dog. Eventually they warmed up to him a little, at least not crying anymore.

“You’ll probably see them when we take you back to our base, they love seeing kids their age,” Jack smiled. “Do you guys want to see them?”

They both nodded shyly.

“Hey, can I get your names, if that’s okay?”

“...Shimada Hanzo.”

“Shimada Genji.”

* * *

Genji and Hanzo pretty much stuck with Ana, Gabriel, Jack and Reinhardt for the duration of their questioning. They refused to speak unless one of them was in the room and outright refused to be calm if they were seperated. Not to mention, the adults made sure not to stress the kids out and made the interrogators give them plenty of breaks to keep them from getting further stressed.

When they were not being questioned, Hanzo and Genji played with Jesse, Olivia and Fareeha, ever grateful for the other kids being there. They hit it off really well with them, forming fast friends with them. Jesse often remarked like he liked playing with the boys after a long day with them. So when the boy’s fate was thrown up into the air, they started looking for ways to keep them on base.

“We need someone to adopt them, plain and simple, but who?” Jack said one night as he and Gabe hashed it out with Ana, Reinhardt and Torbjorn.

“I would, if not for Fareeha, military life already keeps me away from her,” Ana sighed.

“And Jesse and Olivia keep us busy enough,” Gabriel grunted, thinking away.

“Got enough kids already to make an army,” Tor gruffed out.

“...Maybe I could?” Reinhardt ventured.

“You would take on two kids, Rein?” Jack asked.

“Of course! They are two boys that need a strong father figure, certainly grades better than that criminal for a father they had before,” Reinhardt beamed. “And I’ve always wanted children, I could tell them the ancient tales of knights and dragons! And they have the other kids to keep them company!”

“...That’s perfect.”

* * *

So with a few papers and a couple months of mass red tape and more paperwork, Reinhardt was the proud papa of Hanzo and Genji, who were more than happy about the whole deal because they thought Reinhardt was the coolest guy around, especially because of his size and enthusiasm. They certainly loved that they could remain on base with all the people that they had befriended and started liking.

“This place really is just becoming one huge weird family, huh babe?” Jack asked Gabriel as the two and Ana as they watched the kids try and take down the big scary knight Reinhardt.

“It’s great,” Gabriel smiled.

The kids screamed and laughed with joy as they tried to chase down Reinhardt, the proud parents happy as can be.


	69. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shiamda, mlm fluff, trans character, pregnancy scare, vomiting tw
> 
> Request for mchanzo, trans!hanzo and a pregnancy scare

For the third day in a row, Hanzo woke up at the crack of dawn needing to vomit. Thankfully he had always been good at controlling his stomach and could snap on his prosthetic legs quick and then rush to unheave his dinner from the night before. McCree would always be a few seconds behind him, gathering up his hair and pulling it away, holding it in one hand and the other rubbing circles up and down his spine. When the vomiting soothed, he would clean his face as McCree got him his water bottle and an antacid to sooth his belly and then take him back to bed to messaging his lower belly to further settle the peeved organ.

On the third day, McCree finally said something.

“Darlin’, ya doin’ okay?” McCree asked, “Not like yer iron gut ta suddenly not be able ta keep anythin’ down.”

“I’m fine,” Hanzo gruffed, “It might because of the sudden change in diet…”

Hanzo had, in his quest to redeem his character, cold cut alcohol from his diet and was still dealing with withdrawal symptoms. Hanzo had taken to filling the void that was alcohol with sugary junk food, so perhaps his vomiting was expected.

“Okay darlin’, you just let me know what I can do fer ya, okay?” McCree said, giving Hanzo’s cheek a peck.

Despite already heaving his guts out, exhaustion and more vomiting kept Hanzo mostly bedridden for the most of the morning and early afternoon. When he finally got up, most everyone was off to lunch, when he arrived in the cafeteria, he muttered about how the smells were making his nauseous as he leaned heavily against McCree’s side. When McCree felt his forehead, his fingers met sweaty flesh.

“Jesus Hanzo, ya sure ya don’t want ta see Angie?” McCree fretted.

“I… do not know,” Hanzo muttered, snuggling up against Jesse further.

When McCree was finished, he helped Hanzo back to their room and helped him back in bed. When he was tucked in, Hanzo finally caved.

“Jesse… you remember that time a few weeks ago when we…. Were intimate?” Hanzo finally muttered, “When I told you it was fine to not use a condom?”

“...Hanzo?”

“I think… perhaps I really should see Dr. Ziegler,” Hanzo muttered.

The both of them had nerves something awful when they went to Angela’s clinic and quietly asked her for a medical examination on the downlow. Being the sweetheart that she was, she agreed and took Hanzo into her small side clinic while Jesse sat in a chair outside and waited for the news. The longer he had to wait, the more his nerves mounted, further and further and further then Hanzo and Angela appeared again.

“One tablespoon in the morning and one at night, avoid heavily sugary food for your throat, along with greasy and spicy foods for good measure,” Dr. Zeigler smiled as Hanzo fiddled with the bottle in his hands.

“My thanks, Doctor,” Hanzo smiled weakly before walking over toa nervous and stressed out McCree.

“Darlin’?” He asked.

“Stomach flu, nothing else,” Hanzo sighed, “She checked.”

They went back to their shared room so Hanzo could take a dose of his medication and simply… talk.

“Man, that was terrifyin’, not gunna lie,” McCree sighed.

“Indeed…” Hanzo sighed. “...What… would you have done if I was…”

“Stayed wit’ ya, a’course,” Jesse said softly, finding Hanzo’s hand and squeezing it comfortingly. “No matter what you wanted to do with that.”

Hanzo smiled just a little before kissing Jesse on the cheek.

“Perhaps in the future, we can speak of doing it for real,” Hanzo smiled.

“Really huh?” Jesse beamed.

“Yes, but right now I have a stomach flu and I must sadly run to the bathroom again.”

Jesse just gave him a smile and kiss on the cheek and let him run to the bathroom yet again.


	70. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mlm fluff, briefly mentioned child abuse
> 
> Request for mchanzo with a red string of fate au and a bonus to save the boys at the end.

Red strings of fate. They were said to connect the souls of those destined to be together, invisible to all but those destined to be together, binding the little finger to the other person. Closed together, the string would be bright and strong, further apart it would be dimmer and slimmer until it was nothing but a burgundy thread holding the two together.

Jesse McCree, years after being saved from Deadlock’s ranks and from being put in a slammer to rock, thought that even if with work in Blackwatch, would never meet his soulmate. The red string seemed to grow and shrink, grow bright and then dim, but he never found the person on the other end. Twenty eight years old and quickly approaching his thirties, he thought he was going to be one of those doomed assholes that would never meet their soulmate.

“You’ll find them, Jess,” Gabe told him as they saddled up to go on an op in Japan.

“Says the man that found his,” He quipped.

Gabe just threw him a look before nudging him onto the plane, and getting him to sit down before drilling him in the op. They were going in as security detail for the Shimada family, specifically Gabe would be assigned as Sojiro’s personal guard and Jesse would be placed on the personal roaster for the eldest son Hanzo. They were there to take down Sojiro and his black market dealings and anyone involved in it, anything incriminating would help break down the mass criminal empire before they flooded the world with drugs and guns.

Just like any op, they touched down far enough away, got into their personas and the showed up on the job site. Sojiro was a hard ass mother fucker, glaring at them and muttering something in Japanese that he was sure was unflattering but deeming them good enough and assigned them their details. Gabe went off to meet Sojiro’s other personal detail and he went off to meet Hanzo, something in translation getting skewed because when he showed up, Hanzo was sitting in a room with a tutor and he saw hide nor hair or any other people.

The tutor said something, bowed to Hanzo and left, glaring at him on his way out before he stepped in and gave the man what he hoped was a good enough bow.

“Greetin’s, I’m yer new guard, Joel McCrea, nice ta maker yer acquaintance,” He said politely.

Hanzo regarded him coldly for a moment, which was a shame because he was a hell of a handsome man, but he figured that the man probably could not trust him as far as he could throw him, which was fair. The man rose slowly before coming forth to stand before him, notably shorter but oozing a big presence just like his asshole father.

“This arrangement is because my father thinks that someone is trying to harm our family,” Hanzo said icily, “I can look after myself, McCrea-san. Don’t forget that.”

So that was how it was going to be.

~*~

The job really left him with too much time to not get anything done. Hanzo demanded that he by him at almost every moment of the day, even going as far as moving his quarters to the room next to him. So that left almost no time to look for the incriminating information that he needed, leaving Gabe to do that and him to just… not piss off Hanzo. Though to be fair, Hanzo’s younger brother did that a lot more than he did and on purpose to boot.

“My brother is an asshole with a seven foot pole up his ass,” Genji told him one day as he watched Hanzo practise his archery, one arm around his shoulders and grinning like the cat that got the cream. Genji even turned to tell his brother such. “Ain’t that right bro! You could pogo on the stick in your ass!”

Hanzo ‘missed’ his next shot by a country mile and put an arrow in the wall right next to Genji’s head, who was not even fazed by it, just kept grinning while he was sweating up a storm because if that had been two centimeters off then he would be fucking dead.

The few times that he got time to do anything was honestly when Hanzo was out cold for the night, so he took to stealthily sneaking around at night to look through what little of the house he could tempt. Not much besides a few poorly balanced ledgers but he still passed the information along and often suffered half snoozing on the job the next day. The red string on his hand went unnoticed for a number of weeks until he and Genji were watching Hanzo practise hand to hand combat one day.

“Do you have a string?” Genji asked him, holding up his hand and looking at the empty air where he probably saw his own, “I do, but father frowns on me leaving to go goof off in the arcade, much less to hunt down my soulmate.”

“Yeah,” He said, focusing on his own and almost choking when he saw how thick and red it was. Following it, his eyes trailed down the length of it, moving out towards… no. The end was connected to Hanzo’s hand, who was currently focused on delivering precision punches ot a training Omnic’s chassis.

Genji lifted an eyebrow at his dumbstruck look, following his gaze until he saw who he had settled on before donning an smug surprised look.

“No!” Genji giggled, “Really!? My ass of a brother actually has one and it’s you?! HEY H-”

He quickly put Genji in a headlock with a hand over his mouth, smiling when Hanzo glanced up to see what the noise was. Seeing his brother in such a predicament, Hanzo merely rolled his eyes before returning to his training.

Later that night he got a chance to talk to Gabe and admitted what happened, Gabe was strangely calm about the affair.

“People find their soulmates in weird places, Jess,” Gabe told him as they smoked outside to avoid prying ears. “And… it looks like we might be getting the boys out of here, because I know your work is slow, but just about everyone here is tangled in otherwise unsavory affairs while the boys are not. Not to mention… and I want you to keep your head about this, especially now. But Sojiro is kicking Hanzo around something bad to ‘toughen’ him up to take over for him.”

Finding out the man that essentially the other half of his soul was being beaten by the man that was supposed to take care of him set Jesse’s teeth on edge, but he kept his cool. As much as he wanted to put a hole in Sojiro’s head, he knew that freelance justice like him would be all Overwatch wanted to throw his ass to rot away in jail. For now, he could only grit his teeth and wait for the evidence that Gabe seemed to be onto.

But that did not stop him from casually asking Hanzo if he could show off (with Sojiro conveniently waiting by) and then using Dead-Eye to put eight holes in eight targets with only six bullets. When Sojiro asked him what the technique what, he only grinned all cold like and said it was a ‘trade secret’ while giving Sojiro the most icy smile and ‘I’m gunna fuckin’ kill you’ look with his eyes that he could. Nonetheless, Sojiro stopped wanting to do anything even remotely involving Hanzo since he was always near by.

Without Sojiro breathing down his neck, he tentatively started to talking to Hanzo, trying to learn the man that his soul yearned for. Hanzo, underneath his cold gruff, actually had a dry sense of humor that about brought tears of laughter to his eyes any time that Hanzo used it. Hanzo liked sweets, though he was loathed to openly admit it, Jesse just snuck him sweet little things when he could and relished each little muttered thank you he got when Hanzo tucked it into his pocket for later or ate it right then and there. Hanzo wished he had the freedom to travel the world and explore, admitting to him that he felt like a bird in a gilded cage most days.

“...I must confide onto you, Joel,” Hanzo sighed, “...I wish to leave but…”

“But?” He asked.

“I cannot, it’s my duty, I must stay,” Hanzo muttered.

“Maybe I can convince you otherwise,” He grinned, making Hanzo snort in laughter. Man he loved Hanzo’s rough, loud and sometimes snorting laughter, even if Hanzo called it ugly he loved every second of it.

When Gabe told him that the evidence was secured, the arrests were coming, he begged him to save the boys.

“Jess,” Gabe groaned.

“But Gabe-”

“Jess, you honestly didn’t think that I would think about that? The boys are fine, they’re coming with us when we leave,” Gabe smirked.

“...Gabe!” He grinned, hugging the edgy asshole.

“Yeah, yeah, I highly suggest that if you haven’t had that conversation, to have it soon.”

So he did, he quietly confined into Hanzo and Genji about the plan. They were both hurt a little bit about the deception, but hearing that they would be leaving their cold house behind, were exstatic. Hanzo was especially estatic that the man that had a hand in delivery him from his cage was in fact, in his soulmate, gaping at the red string that tied them together.

“I can’t believe that you didn’t realize until now!” Genji laughed.

“Father told me to stop looking, that I would marry high status and deal with it,” Hanzo admitted, “But now…”

“Now ya git ta live a life not under his thumb, darlin’,” Jesse grinned.

The arrests happened, Morrison came by with backup to deal with the sheer number. While Gabe went to help his soulmate out and generally sass him, Jesse and the boys got on the plane and waited to take off when Gabe was done.

“FIRST THING I’M DOING IS DYING MY HAIR GREEN!” Genji yelled as he did circles in the passenger section.

“Troublesome little brother,” Hanzo grumbled but through a smile before turning to smile at him. “My thanks… my soulmate.”

“Not a problem, darlin’,” He smiled back before giving Hanzo a little peck on his cheek.


	71. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(mlm smut, trans characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mlm smut, trans Jesse, trans Hanzo, strapon sex, slight nipping
> 
> I wanted to write smut and asked discord what they wanted to see and they wanted to see trans Hanzo rawing trans Jesse

“Oh fuck, huneybee,” Jesse crooned.

Jesse was currently bent over a table in his and Hanzo’s room, mouth open and drooling onto the wood as Hanzo’s fingertips bit into the meat of his hips as Hanzo’s hips rocked into him, spreading him and thrusting into him with that strapon and pushing into him, stretching him wide and tight and making him see fucking stars. Not that Jesse had been planned on being bent over a table and rawed by his boyfriend, but happy little incidents occurred, mostly Hanzo telling him about this new toy that he had purchased and new harness to wear it, and well… here he was. 

Not that Jesse minded one bit, no siree, Hanzo knew him down a T by now, where to thrust into him, how to hold his hips, how to grind up against him when Jesse made it to the base, how to make him cum eight ways to Sunday. Yes sir, Jesse always loved this part, every blissed out second of it.

Hanzo nibbled along his earlobe, dragging Jesse from his pleasure muddled thoughts, tugging on skin with sharp teeth before puffing hotly against his ear, “Do you love it, Jess?”

“Ye-yeah, fuck! Really love it!” Jesse moaned.

The inside of Jesse’s thighs were slick with his own cum, dribbling down from his own excitement and how Hanzo was fucking him just right and driving him mad with each thrust of those lean hips of his. Even the hot breath on his ear and neck as Hanzo grunted and groaned in that deep raspy voice of his. One of Hanzo’s hands strayed to find his and twinned their fingers together, moaning together as they rocked against one another.

“Oh, fuck, Han,” Jesse gasped, rocking his hips back against Hanzo harder, grinding when he got down to the base of his dick to feel the vibrations only to pull out to feel the friction and girth leaving him, feeling more of his cum dribble down his thighs. Hanzo kissed along the back of his ear and jaw, squeezing his hand and using the hand on his hip to steady him, angling him to get all those good spots inside of him and ripping more and more moans out of him.

“Are you close, Jess?” Hanzo grunted in his ear.

“Faahuuccckk, yes, please darlin’,” Jesse panted.

Hanzo used their twined hands to turn his head to the side enough that they could kiss finally, Hanzo’s lips and tongue further scattering Jesse’s frazzled thoughts. The hand on his hip slipped down to between his legs, toying with the edge of flesh where the toy was stuffed inside Jesse’s practically weeping front hole before moving up to take his dick and start rubbing it, making Jesse’s knees instantly turn into jelly and thankful Hanzo had him pinned against the edge of the table. Jesse moaned into Hanzo’s mouth and rocked back desperately, trying to chase the edges of his orgasm.

Hanzo pressed in, all the way to the base and ground his hips into him, breathily groaning against his mouth, “I love you, Jesse.” And as it would have it, Jesse was right there and tipped over the edge and howled through his orgasm, clenching around the toy as Hanzo thrusted into him to reach his own end before moaning and panting against his mouth and then sloppily kissing him as they both rode the aftershocks.

When the sensitivity started to win out, Hanzo gingerly pulled out of him and carefully removed the toy from himself, then helped him over to the couch so they could sprawl on it, snuggling and panting together. Hanzo kissed along his throat between breaths and Jesse ran his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, enjoying the simple touches.

“I will remember that next time, Jesse,” Hanzo chuckled roughly.

Jesse blushed redder than a New Mexico sunburn and just playfully nudged Hanzo while he laughed.

“Ah come on huneybee, it was a coincidence, you just said it as it happened,” Jesse laughed.

“Mmm, still,” Hanzo chuckled, lifting his head up to look into his eyes and smile that handsome little smirk of his that made Jesse’s heart flutter hard. “I love you, Jesse.”

“Love you to, Hanzo,” Jesse sighed back before kissing the love of his life.


	72. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for Gabe to watch over a sick Jack

Jack was sick.

Farm boy, super soldier, tough son of a bitch, Jack rarely got sick as was jsut shell shocked when he did finally get knocked on his ass that would kill normal people. During that time, Jack usually got crabby and annoyed real easy, leaving himself isolated in his room without anyone to bother him or anyone that Jack could offend with his ‘pissy mood’.

Now that they were older and after they had been through, Gabriel forewent Jack’s self imposed isolation when he was sick to care for and smother him in affection.

Right now, Jack had a cold and was holed up in their room, going from being spread eagel naked on their bed to hoarded seemingly every blanket on base, sniffling with a stuffed nose. Gabriel managed to get him to swallow several things from Angela’s clinic to help but he was still pretty misrable and had his face buried in a pillow despite his troubled breathing. Gabriel rubbed his back as Jack muttered and grumbled darkly into his pillow.

“You’ll live,” Gabriel said absently.

“I’ll live misrably,” Jack sniffled.

“But you’’ live,” Gabriel pressed, bending down to kiss along the back of Jack’s feverish neck. “And I’ll be here for you.”

“Mushy edgelord,” Jack muttered.

“Sicker than hell boyscout,” Gabriel laughed, “Now, want me to force some hot soup down your throat or drag you naked sick ass into the shower to help with your nose and lungs?”

“Soup,” Jack muttered, defeated.

So Gabriel got Jack some hot soup and made Jack eat it all to get something in his system and then dragged him grumbling but too weak to fight him in the shower and made him sit under the hot spray, though it required getting in with him. Once Jack was breathing a bit better, Gabriel towled him off and then just carted them both back to bed. Gabriel peppered kisses on Jack’s flushed cheeks because Jack did not want to kiss him anywhere else with a snotty noise and then dragged a blanket around the two of them when Jack shivered.

“Shouldn’t have to take care of me,” Jack muttered.

“But I want too, boyscout, because, you know? I love you,” Gabriel retorted, scrubbing his fingers through Jack’s short silvered hair to help sooth him over.

“...I love you too,” Jack sniffled wetly.

“Now, as your husband, I am going to smother your sick, white ass in affection and attention until you kick this cold,” Gabriel said, smorching Jack’s cheek dramatically to make him squirm. “‘Kay?”

“Yeah, yeah, mushy edgelord,” Jack sighed, content, “Still love you.”

“Love you too, boyscout.”


	73. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, mlm fluff, mlm smut, trans character, penetrative sex, bottom trans character
> 
> Request for Gabe and Jack to send the kids away for a night for some fun of their own

Jesse and Sombra were being watched by Reinhardt for the night.

“It is going to be fun!” Reinhardt grinned as Jesse and Olivia rushed into his room, yelling when Hanzo and Genji saw them. The four kids did their usual excited greetings before getting right into playing, apparently the brothers having planned for their friends to come over.

“I have dinner cooking, I’ll make sure that they brush their teeth before bed and sleep at a reasonable time,” Reinhardt grinned as the kids set about making a fort out of Reinhardt’s couch and chair cushions and several blankets.

“Thanks again, big guy,” Gabriel grinned, “You sure you got everything.”

“Absolutely, Ana is going to come by with Fareeha, she’ll be here if I need her,” Reinhardt smiled, “You two go, have fun.”

“Thanks again, Rein,” Jack sighed, “You have both our numbers, feel free to call us or let Jess or Liv call us if they need us.”

“Of course.”

“Bye guys, call us if you need us!” Gabriel called.

Olivia and Jesse abandoned their fort building to quickly rush over to hug their dads and clamor over them for a moment before they went back to the fort. Seeing that their kids were just fine, the two left for their own quarters. Once the door was closed, they gave each other a sympathetic look before making their way to the bedroom.

“First night away from us, you think they’ll be okay?” Jack asked.

“They seemed fine, they’ll have the other kids with them and Reinhardt and Ana,” Gabriel said, “Still… feels weird.”

“I know… I hope Liv doesn’t have any nightmares, I’d hate for her to have to deal with that without us,” Jack sighed.

“She’ll be fine, she’s got two certified badasses watching her, her brother and the Shimada boys with her,” Gabriel reassured him, dragging him through the door of their bedroom and then tugging him onto their bed. Gabriel gave Jack his best smolder before kissing him. “Now… want to do what we had planned to do after making sure our kids weren’t around?”

Jack just smiled against Gabriel’s mouth, kissing him back and finally tugging at his clothes.

It had been awhile since they were intimate, more than happy to put their kids first and with Olivia’s frequent nightmares they were often not alone. During the day they had work and the kids had school on base but still. Now with the kids no longer so independent on them, they could give the kids a fun night with their friends and have their own fun night.

Gabriel mouthed at Jack’s neck as he stripped his husband slowly, sliding his hands along revealed skin as the cloth dragged away until there was a handsome, half naked man in his lap. Jack tugged Gabe’s hoodie and shirt off of him as well before diving down for a kiss that knocked them back onto the bed. Gabe laughed against Jack’s mouth before kissing him back with a bit of force, pushing him away so that he could unzip both of their pants.

“How do you want it, Jackie-boo?” Gabe asked.

“No preferences?” Jack asked, wriggling above him to work his own pants off before tugging Gabe’s down.

“Nah, just want you anyway I can get you,” Gabe grinned, rubbing Jack’s hips but also tugging down his boxers until a bit more of that golden treasure trail was revealed.

“What do you know, same here,” Jack chuckled, reaching down to drag his fingers along Gabe’s lips. “How about just like this?”

“Perfect, let me just grab the lube and a condom,” Gabe grunted, reaching out to look around in the nightstand.

“You know we don’t need too, right?” Jack chuckled.

“I still like to offer, I know you don’t like the mess,” Gabe smirked, “And it’s still safe and responsible to keep using them.”

“Fuck, not the dad talk,” Jack groaned, “Alright, wrap up soldier.”

Gabriel used both his hands, one to stroke himself to hardness so he could eventually put a condom on, the other to lube up Jack as he kissed along his husband’s chest. Jack sighed underneath the attention, fingers raking along Gabriel’s buzzed hair and shoulders, moaning when gabriel’s fingers brushed against something right inside of him and opened him up. The thick calloused fingers did wonders for Jack, made pleasure trickling up and down his spine and made him arche to try and get them deeper inside of him.

“I… think I’m good,” Jack groaned.

Gabriel kissed his chest once more before pulling his soaked fingers out and wrapping his dick without fanfare. Jack took a moment to snort at the fun camo print, mentally noting to thank the nurse and his young assistant Angela for all the fun condoms they passed out, before gripping Gabriel’s shoulders and dropping down, Gabriel’s hands guiding him until a blunt cock head pressed against his hole. They paused for a moment, both groaning from just the light teasing, Jack having had a bit since he was last penetrated by Gabe or much anything before Jack sunk down. The through prep let Jack sink down with ease, though they still took their time, groaning and moaning against one another before finally kissing again when Jack bottomed out on Gabe’s lap.

“Oh fuck,” Jack panted against Gabe’s mouth.

Jack ground his hips down, working Gabe inside of him and clenching around him and the amazing stretch that he was being put through. Sloppily Jack kissed Gabe, pulling up and off a bit to press down. Up and down, taking their time to enjoy it, each slow drag of flesh against flesh and each shuddering wave of pleasure, each wet kiss and press of teeth against lips, how they throbbed together. One of Gabe’s hands strayed to where they were connected, fingers rubbing Jack’s dick between two fingers and stroking him in time with his thrusts and making the pleasure sharper and deeper.

“Oh fuck… not going to last,” Jack groaned, fingertips raking across Gabe’s buzz cut.

Gabe nipped his lower lip and stroked Jack fast, rocking his hips up into Jack’s squatting and tipping him over the edge, groaning loudly and clenching around Gabe hard. That gave Gabe all he needed to tip over the edge too, rocking up into Jack to ride it out, shuddering with the aftershocks until they settled, rolling up into Jack until the sensitivity won out and Gabe eased Jack off of him and further up his chest, leaning back to kiss Jack’s breathless mouth and lean back on the bed. They kissed languidly, warmly, blissfully before Jack rolled off of Gabe so they could get up to shower.

When they came out, Jack’s phone went off. Jack fetched it from his pant’s pocket and was surprised to see it was Ana.

“Hey Ana, what’s up?”

“Hey ada! Do you miss up?!” Jesse yelled.

“Hey kiddo, let me put you on speaker so papa can talk to you too,” Jack chuckled, doing just that.

“Hey Jess, you being good for Rein and Ana?” Gabe asked as he rubbed a towel over his head and across his beard.

“Yeah and we made a fort and Genji destoryed it--”

“DID NOT!”

“Genji, we don’t yell when someone’s on the phone,” Ana said somewhere in the background.

“Glad to see you’re having fun,” Gabe chuckled.

The two happy husbands sat down next to each other and listened to their kids excitedly talk.


	74. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, mlm smut, trans character, trans character topping, strap on sex, lingerie
> 
> NSFW request for trans Jack topping Gabriel in lingerie

“It’s for you, Jackie-boo,” Gabe grinned as Jack gaped at him.

“This… this… wow, babe,” Jack said, rubbing his cheeks. “Why… I mean…”

“Well, you always said that you wanted to try something like this in bed, right?” Gabriel said, gesturing to the strappy lingerie he was wearing and wearing rather proudly and well, black satiny straps placed right to emphasis the attractive shape of his body. “But, you also said that you don’t think you would ever be able to wear it because it might fuck with your dysphoria, so I’m wearing it.”

“And looking really fucking hot wearing it… but what about… this?” Jack said, hooking a finger around the harness and the strapon attached to it.

“I’ve been meaning to buy you one and have you use it,” Gabe grinned.

“...on?” Jack stuttered.

“Me,” Gabe grinned, licking his lips. “So white boy?”

To say Jack was immensely aroused was a vast understatement, and to prove that he was very much into this, Jack ducked down to start kissing Gabe passionately, letting his fingers roam over Gabe’s body to take it all in. Gabe felt firm underneath Jack’s hands, felt good, the muscles and the hair and the scars, the satiny strings that criss crossed over it all. Gabe kissed him back, rumbling against Jack’s lips and dragging him closer to him.

Breaking away and giving Gabe a breathy smile, Jack went down Gabe’s body and peppered kisses all the way down, mouthing along dark, scarred and hairy skin and satiny strips of cloth, all the way down to the lacy panties that Gabe was wearing, swallowing thickly at the sight of Gabe’s thick cock stuffed inside of them and making the sheer cloth strain underneath the girth. With a moan, Jack mouthed along the slightly scratchy material, hearing Gabe moan above him as he teased the flesh within. Gabe’s rough hand found Jack’s hair, tugging it in an exciting manner as Jack really applied his lips and shy little licks of his tongue, feeling the flesh twitch and harden underneath his ministrations.

“Oh fuck,” Gabe moaned above him.

Jack flattened his tongue and dragged it from the bulge of where Gabe’s sac was all the way up to where the tip was underneath. Gabe growled above him, the fingers tightening in his hair minutely and Gabe’s dick twitching underneath his tongue. Grinning, Jack tugged at the loose knots keeping the panties up at his hips, undoing them with his teeth and then tugging them off, letting Gabe’s hard cock bounce free and stand proudly from the thick patch of black pubic hair.

Gabe pulled him away, taking them to the bed before he gave Jack a sultry smile. Swallowing thickly, Jack grabbed the harness and the lube from the nightstand and two condoms.

“Want?”

“Yeah, this outfit cost a pretty penny.”

Jack rolled on the condom for Gabe, grinning kind of goofy like as he lubed up a few fingers and stroked Gabe off as he rubbed his slippery fingers against his hole, rubbing it for a moment before pressing a finger in.

“That’s it, Jackie, that’s it,” Gabe panted, throwing his head back to groan deeply. Jack bent down to lick along Gabe’s condom covered dick as he stroked and worked Gabe open, stretching him and getting him prepared. “Oh fuck, should have done this sooner.”

Jack took his time in stretching Gabe open, kind of nervous about being on top but also excited and definitely eager that it was Gabe. When Jack thought it was enough, he pulled away to look at Gabe’s panting face.

“Good or more?”

“Good… get up here, Jackie-boo,” Gabe purred.

Gabe had to show him how the harness and strap on worked, it was one of those ones that did not need a harness but Gabe wanted to offer it. The end that was supposed to go inside of him took a little lube and finesse, working into him and then working the harness on him to give him the extra support. When Jack looked down at the strap on jutting from his crotch and standing up like an erection, it felt… right. Affirming.

“Wow,” Jack grinned.

“Yeah wow, ready to use that to fuck me?” Gabe grinned.

“Yeah.”

Jack grabbed Gabe’s hip, using his other to guide the strap on and press it against the ring of Gabe’s arse, pressing against him and giving him time to adjust before pressing in. Gabe groaned underneath of him, fisting his own cock as Jack pressed further and further into him, groaning from the sensation of the strapon grinding against his dick and the strap on pressing against the inside of his hole. Hot, Jack pressed in until his hips were against Gabe’s ass and Gabe was a mess.

“Oh fuck,” Jack panted.

“Oh fuck _me_ ,” Gabe panted, licking his chops, “Come on, move a bit.”

So Jack did, pulling out and pushing in a bit, bending down to kiss Gabe sloppy, tasting his mouth as he rocked back and forth stronger and faster into Gabe. Gabe panted and groaned underneath him as he fucked into him, going faster and faster, his hips smacking against Gabe’s ass with each hard, fast and deep thrust into him. Gabe was huffing and panting underneath of him, stroking himself as they got closer and closer to their orgasms. Jack groaned, feeling slick down the inside of his thighs from his mounting arousal, gripping Gabe’s hips and changing the angle of the thrusts that had Gabe moaning underneath of him. So close, so close-

“Oh fuck!” Gabe hissed, furiously stroking himself off as he peaked. Jack moaned before thrusting himself to orgasm, grunting as he kissed Gabe through his orgasm before slowing down, languidly kissing Gabe until he could pull out. Gabe panted as he pulled away to admire the over fucked man.

“Damn, that was amazing babe,” Jack panted.

“Hell yeah,” Gabe grinned, “How about we do it again sometime soon?”


	75. Genji Shimada/Lucio correia dos santos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Genji Shimada/Lucio correia dos santos, mlm fluff, coffee shop au
> 
> Request for gencio coffee shop au

“How about… you go talk to him?” Hana giggled, Lúcio just turning to glare at his study buddy after prying his eyes away from the incredibly cute green haired barista behind the counter of his now favorite coffee shop.

“No way, it’s too embarrassing,” Lúcio said, giving Hana’s shoulder a nudge. “You see how cute he is?”

“Don’t ask a lesbian how cute a boy is,” Hana shot back, “And there’s not harm in talking to him.”

“I know, I know,” Lúcio said, fiddling with his sleeve as he glanced at the barista again. Said handsome green haired angel was going back and forth with his coworker and brother, saying something in Japanese that had his brother snorting with laughter and him grinning and Lúcio’s heart thumping away.

“Just go up, ask for a refill, make small talk,” Hana said, “Ask him how his day is, how he is. Baby steps bro.”

“Right… right…” Lúcio said, drawing a breath in before grabbing his cup wheeling his wheelchair away from his table and going up to the counter, grateful that there was a wheelchair accessible counter at this shop (another reason he liked this shop), feeling his neck heat up and heart pick up when he saw that his crush had taken to working the counter while his brother worked the machine.

“Hi there, how I can I help you?” The man, Genji his name tag said, smiled at Lúcio.

“Uh...hi, can I...get a refill… of my order?” Lúcio managed.

“Sure, what did you have?” Genji smiled and making Lúcio’s heart stutter and his neck heat up more.

“Mocha breve,” Genji’s brother called from the machine.

“Thanks for showing off, Hanzo,” Genji deadpanned to his brother over his shoulder, rolling his eyes as he turned back to Lúcio and gave him a ‘this guy, right?’ expression to him, easing a bit of Lúcio’s tension. “I really like that drink too, good choice.”

“Umm…. thanks,” Lúcio said while Genji rung up his order, “So uh… how’s your day been?”

“Good, yours?”

“Good since I got here,” Lúcio said before turning red, but Genji only beamed at him.

“So… what’s the name on the order?”

“Lúcio.”

“We’ll have your order ready in just a moment,” Genji smiled.

Taking that moment to escape, Lúcio nodded before quickly rushing back to his table and an eagerly waiting Hana, whom he chose to ignore by going back to his laptop. Hana pestered him, trying to see if he had gotten Genji’s number, what happened, did he strike out, something or anything for her own curiosity. But Lúcio kept ignoring her until he heard his order called out and quickly going to get it.

“Here you are,” Genji smiled, handing off his drink before winking, “I made sure to include my number on the cup, cutie. Call me sometime?”

When Lúcio came back to the table burning red and clutching his cup, she only grinned knowingly.


	76. Genji Shimada/Lucio correia dos santos-(mlm smut, trans characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Genji Shimada/Lucio correia dos santos, mlm smut, trans characters, oral sex, penetrive sex
> 
> Not a request but my attempt to do gencio smut, I asked the mlm mchanzo server for details and it was request for them both to be trans and Lucio to top

Genji kissed and mouthed along the side of Lúcio neck and jaw, loving the way that Lúcio sighed and groaned contently against him, soft hands trying to find holds on the planes of his back, flitting between real and synthetic muscle, sometimes brushing against the sensitive meet between the two. Genji grinned against Lúcio’s soft skin, one hand on Genji’s hip and one underneath the back of Lúcio’s neck, rubbing the skin that he could reach, especially with his flesh fingers as he boldly moved his fingers underneath Lúcio’s shirt to rub circles against the base skin underneath.

“So… what all can I take off?” Lúcio breathlessly asked.

“You’d be surprised,” Genji grinned against Lúcio’s skin, mournfully pulling away so he could pull his tank top up over his head and toss it aside, feeling Lúcio’s hands reach up to touch along the scarred skin of his stomach. A soft groan escaped his mouth as Lúcio’s fingers brushed reverently against his stomach, an awkward mix between softness of one too many ramen bowls and Jesse’s lovingly home cooked meals for everyone on base and his constant ninja training.

When Genji was sure that Lúcio had enough of his chest, he thumbed at the waistband of his basketball shorts, pushing them down to reveal the one flesh hip and the one fake hip, pushing down further to show up far down the machine and man went. One completely fake leg from hip to toes and one real leg from hip to knee before turning to machine. Lúcio looked and touched everything reverently though, grinning and blushing up at Genji as his jockstrap was revealed.

“Nice,” Lúcio grinned, playfully snapping the band at his waist.

“When you move as much as I do, you don’t want wedgies,” Genji retorted, feeling a blush overcome him as Lúcio’s hand rubbed up and down his thighs. “What about you?”

Lúcio pulled his t-shirt off, Genji shuffling down to get out of the way. Underneath was a lovely plane of soft skin that Genji just wanted to lavish with love and attention, especially the the scars underneath both of his pecs. Then Lúcio pushed down his shorts, revealing black and green soft boxers with cute frog print on it. Lúcio grinned up at him before boldly pushing his boxers down, revealing a dark and wiry bush over himself.

“My turn again, eh?”

Genji tugged his jockstrap off, feeling his neck heat up as he was made bare before his boyfriend and said boyfriend bit his lower lip before looking up at him with his best smolder. For a moment, old ghosts haunted Genji, being glad that his pelvis had not been scarred by the incident that had dramatically changed his life, but remembering Zenyatta’s teaching quickly hushed those old demons.

“So uh… what now?” Genji nervously chuckled.

“I believe some head is in order.”

And that’s what he did. Lúcio lapped at Genji, from his dick to his hole, alternating from nibbling along the fleshy sides to sucking and dragging his tongue long Genji’s dick and then down to wriggle his tongue against Genji’s hole. Genji felt like he was slowly being made a warm gooey puddle underneath the attention, thighs quivering on either side of Lúcio’s head until Lúcio’s hands grabbed the quivering flesh and metal fiber muscles to help stabilise them. A coy look from the man between his thighs only confirmed to Genji that Lúcio knew what he was doing, coy cutie.

“Easy… on the metal leg,” Genji panted, “I don’t have my armor plates on and you’re fingers can touch some of the… uh… sensory nodes underneath the muscle fiber cables.”

Lúcio only cocked an eyebrow before the fingers on Genji’s metal thigh dug at the wires that mimicked muscle cords, managing to slip in between them, tugging on them slightly that felt like he should have been bending his leg before fingertips brushed against a sensory node and Genji gasped, bucking against Lúcio’s mouth. Genji had barely time to gather himself together when Lúcio’s fingers brushed against the node again and Genji went silent with pleasure, spine snapping straight as his head fell and his thighs twitched and jerked underneath Lúcio’s hands.

“Oh fuck, Lúcio,” Genji groaned.

“Want me to stop?” Lúcio grinned.

“Yeah, so I can return the favor,” Genji grinned back, shimming down Genji’s body until he was faced with his crotch. Giving Lúcio his best smolder, Genji went to town on Lúcio, remembering everything from his playboy days that he could to drive Lúcio wild like the man had done for him. Based on the needy whines and groans above him, Genji felt like he was doing something right, rubbing along Lúcio’s lower stomach and feeling the muscles tense underneath his hands, grinning crookedly against Lúcio’s junk before applying himself with vigor and feeling Lúcio’s legs twitch uselessly against the sides of Genji’s torso.

When Genji pulled away, trails of slick sticking to his chin and tongue that were eagerly licked up and sucked down, and Lúcio looked thoroughly wrecked. Genji only grinned cocky like before getting up to get the surprise that he had for his boyfriend, grabbing it and taking it back to the bed to show it off.

“Want to use this, this time?”

“Heck yeah,” Lúcio grinned, using his hands to spread his legs enough that Genji could help strap on the green strap-on to Lúcio’s hips, pulling the straps tight but not too tight against Lúcio’s skin and setting the vibrating base against Lúcio’s dick and setting it on low to start before letting Lúcio adjust it for comfort. Once Lúcio had it where he wanted it, Genji eagerly climbed onto his lap to grind himself against the low vibrating strap on, grinning as Lúcio moaned as the vibrations were pressed down harder against him.

Genji ground against Lúcio for a moment before using his hand to turn up the vibrations a notch and press the head of the strap-on against his hole, rocking his hips to tease himself before letting gravity and his own wetness pull him down, stretched in just the right ways on the strap on and Lúcio moaning as the vibrations ground down on him with Genji’s falling weight, hands finding Genji’s hips and letting a groan escape his mouth. It had been a hot minute since Genji had been penetrated, so he took his time, swaying and rocking his hips as he worked his way down the length of the strap-on, feeling it fill him up and stretch him and send pleasure rocking up and down his spine.

“Oh wow,” Genji gasped, rocking his hips a bit harder.

When Genji finally bottomed out, butt in Lúcio’s lap, the stretch and fullness was amazing, his fingers straying to lightly touch his blood ruddy dick poking out from his bush, working over the slick and spit wet flesh slowly as he simply savored the feelings rushing over him. When Lúcio started getting restless underneath of Genji, rocking his hips up into the man above him and squeezing down on Genji’s hips, toying with the cables on the metal hip and the pressing down on the skin of the flesh hip, Genji obliged by lifting his hips a bit and dropping.

They built up a pace together, Lúcio rocking up into Genji and Genji working his hips up and down, Genji sometimes raising or lower the vibration speeds and strengths to keep it nice and varied and stretch it out and not rushing it. Genji loved listening to Lúcio’s quiet panting and groaning and moaning, tasting that sweet voice with the occasional sloppy kiss, the hands on his hips that gripped him tight and kept encouraging him to move and bounce on his lap.

Mindful of the strength of his legs, Genji got it to where he was bouncing up until just the tip of the strap-on remained within him and feeling just how wet he was from arousal and his quickly approaching orgasm, fingers almost desperately rubbing his dick. Lúcio was not faring much better underneath of him, panting and breathless and rocking up to meet Genji’s thrusts down, trying to grind the vibrations harder against himself. Since they were both so close, Genji just reached down and set the vibrations on high, planting himself deep and grinding down against Lúcio, letting the vibrations coax them both to their orgasms, panting and writhing against one another, moaning each other’s names as they both jerk and spasmed with their respective orgasms until the oversensitivity won out.

Genji gingerly turned the vibrations off before pulling off, blushing a bit from the slick that dripped out after him before gingerly sitting by Lúcio’s hip.

“Wow,” Lúcio panted.

“Wow? Really?” Genji laughed.

“What? It’s a compliment, you nerd,” Lúcio chuckled, yanking Genji down for a kiss.

“Fine,” Genji sighed happily against Lúcio’s mouth. “How about a shower?”

“Sounds amazing.”

Genji lifted Lúcio up into his arms and carried him to the shower to wash off.


	77. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada -(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mlm smut, trans character, hand job, fingering
> 
> Request for sleep morning smut mchanzo with trans Jesse

Jesse liked early mornings of snuggling and cuddling in bed with Hanzo. Both too tired to leave, but awake enough to enjoy each other’s company. Jesse loved Hanzo sleepy kisses and soft wandering hands across his chest and belly, loved running his own hands across Hanzo’s back and strong arms, kissing him back.

Jesse especially liked it when they had their friskier mornings.

Hanzo took awhile to really get up moving, or wanting to move for anything hot and sweaty. When a frisky mood took Jesse early in the morning, more often than naught Hanzo would offer a rather helpful hand, or his mouth, for Jesse’s predicament.

This was once such morning. Jesse had his legs spread so Hanzo’s very fucking delightfully calloused hand could idly drag up and down the length of him, fingers sometimes sliding down between his folds to teasingly rub against his hole only to skitter back up to rub along the sides of his dick. Jesse moaned, turning his head and finding himself face to face with the handsome devil himself. Hanzo pressed a slow and languid kiss to Jesse’s mouth, that damned hand of his still going slow and steady on Jesse’s junk.

“Hanzo,” Jesse moaned deeply against Hanzo’s mouth.

“Hmm?” Hanzo practically purred.

Jesse groaned, spreading his thighs a bit more and tilting his hips up a bit into Hanzo’s touch. Hanzo’s touch was still teasingly light though, flirting between Jesse’s quickly getting soaked hole and his flushed and ruddy dick. The man really was trying to work Jesse up into a tizzy instead of just giving him a quick and light one and then cuddling in bed with him. A low groan escaped him at the thought of Hanzo reducing him into a mess, needing and wanting, before letting him get his, rocking his hips down to try and press Hanzo’s hand more firmly against him. Hanzo just smirked, moving his hand that little bit away that it was useless.

“Baby please…” Jesse moaned.

“Patience, Jess,” Hanzo chuckled softly.

Jesse went back to languidly kissing Hanzo, slow kisses that eventually delved into slow and sloppy open mouth kisses and even slower drags of tongues. More than once Jesse had to suck down spit as it just pooled in his mouth, some probably still dripped into his beard or Hanzo’s. A groan escaped Jesse when Hanzo tongue lapped up some of the excess from his lower lip.

“Pumpkin, please,” Jesse panted.

“Mmm, how could I say no to that?”

Hanzo’s fingers settled on Jesse’s dick before just going to town. Rubbing, stroking, teasing, pulling and tugging just enough, sometimes slipping down for two fingers to easily slid right in because Jesse was just so wet and open at this point. Jesse whined and panted against Hanzo’s mouth, rutting his hips into the touch to make it more potent and get him there faster. Hanzo allowed it, even moved his hand a bit more vigorously. It rushed Jesse to edge fast and quick.

Jesse moaned deeply, spasming against Hanzo’s hand when his orgasm hit him, back bowing off the bed a bit as Hanzo worked him through the throes of it before gently slowly in his fingers before pulling away so Jesse could whimper through the sensitivity afterwards. When Jesse finally settled, Hanzo’s lips were at his cheeks, pressing kisses to the sweaty and slightly sticky skin until Jesse kissed him back, sweet and slow like.

“Mmm, Hanzo,” Jesse sighed against the man’s mouth. “Want me to take care of you?”

“Hmm, how about you do that in the shower?” Hanzo smirked, bringing up his very sticky and very much coated in cum fingers to further his statement.

“More than happy too, angel,” Jesse grinned, kissing Hanzo once before before joining him to get up and ready for the day.


	78. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes, mlm smut, anal sex, strap-on, trans character, trans character topping
> 
> Request for trans Jack to top Gabe

“Oh fuck, _Jackie_ ,” Gabriel groaned.

The thick thighs clamped down onto Jack’s sides tightened minutely, making Jack groan in turn. Sweat hands ran up and down Gabriel’s chest, feeling the muscles heave with each of his husband’s labored breaths as Jack rocked into Gabriel again. The strap-on was buried as deeply as it could in Gabriel as it could be, the vibrating end grinding down hard against Jack’s junk and making Jack shudder from the hard stimulation. Gabriel groaned from the toy getting rocked harder into him, thighs tensing against Jack’s sides again and making him groan.

“Just like that, Jack,” Gabriel panted, “Oh fuck, just like that.”

“Yeah?” Jack grinned, rocking his hips again and making Gabriel moan deeply. Jack could not resist that handsome mug for long and bent down to kiss him breathless, languidly licking Gabriel’s lips until they parted and he could suck on Gabriel’s tongue and rob him of what breath he had left.

Jack rocked and pulled his hips, tugging the toy in and out of Gabriel in short but drawn out thrusts. Gabriel groaned with each one in, when Jack rocked it deep and then rolled his hips to push it that much deeper into him and Jack ate up each moan from the man.

“Fuuuccckk,” Gabriel practically growled.

“I’m trying,” Jack snarked.

“ _Jack_ ass,” Gabriel snarked right back, chuckling breathlessly against Jack’s chuckling mouth before kissing him more firmly.

Jack rocked into him again, with a bit more force, and knocking the wind from Gabriel’s lungs. Gabriel slithered a hand between their bellies and started to stroke Gabriel off while he rocked his hips, really getting those sexy noises out of Gabriel. Jack pawed at Gabriel’s thick thighs squeezing down on his sides, running his hands over the thick cords of muscles, scar ridden and rough hair covered skin before leaning back as far as those thighs would allow to look at the man underneath of him.

“Like the view?” Gabriel breathlessly chuckled.

“Yeah, breathtaking,” Jack panted.

“That’s gay,” Gabriel laughed.

“No shit,” Jack laughed back before rocking his hips. Gabriel growled low, grinning and biting his lower lip as Jack started up again, picking up the pace a bit. Jack did need to give Gabe’s thighs a few playful swats to get the death grip off his sides so he could move more.

“Normally you wouldn’t complain about being crushed between them before,” Gabriel laughed, but undoing his legs. Jack knocked Gabriel’s legs apart and thrust once, making Gabriel moan deeply.

“There’s a difference between your thighs pressed down on the sides of my head when I blow you and you stopping me from fucking you because of it,” Jack snarked before picking up the pace.

“I’ll-- _fuck_ \-- will remember-- _ah_ \-- remember that when you’re-- _oh shit_ \-- using my thighs as earmuffs again,” Gabriel snarked between moans.

They quieted down again, Jack gripping Gabriel’s thighs and thrusting into him with steadily mounting speed and strength. Jack at one point bent over to sloppily mouth at and kiss Gabriel’s open and moaning mouth, mostly getting spit everywhere but seemed like a good thing to do. At the peak of the wild movements, one of Gabriel’s hands slid down between their bodies to stroke himself off, pushing himself that last bit of the way.

Jack ended up cumming first, moaning against Gabriel’s mouth as he ground down deep to press the vibrating base of the strap-on against his junk. Something must have pushed Gabriel over the edge too because teeth found Jack’s lower lip and Gabriel was frantically moving his hand to get the most out of it before they slumped together in a loose and languid heap of limbs, sated.

As much as Jack just wanted to cuddle, the vibrating base of the toy was soon becoming very unpleasant against his oversensitized junk and he had to mournfully pull away from Gabriel’s warm body to tug the toy and harness off and then gently slid it out of Gabriel and then, _then_ , Jack flopped comfortably on Gabriel and snuggled up as tightly as he could.

“Hmm, good?” Gabriel chuckled, turning to kiss Jack’s mouth. Lower lip stung a little from Gabriel’s teeth but eh. The price for love and all that.

“Very good,” Jack grinned, kissing Gabriel sweetly back.

“Great, cause I’m not sure about my ability to walk for the next few hours,” Gabriel laughed.

Jack snorted and then chuckled before settling in for snuggling and slow sweet kisses from his husband for awhile.


	79. Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, mlm smut, trans character, trans Jack Morrison, sex toys
> 
> tumblr request for gabriel to use some sex toys on trans Jack

“Wow,” Gabriel grinned as he watched Jack writhe underneath of him, equal parts trying to pull away from the magic wand pressed against him and trying to press against it. Gabriel pushed the wand against Jack’s dick and watched the man moan and gasp and buck helpless underneath of him, the wand vibrating against Jack’s wet flesh.

“Fuck, Gabe,” Jack gasped.

“Want it turned up?” Gabriel purred, circling the wand’s blunt head around Jack’s dick.

Jack moaned, clutching the bedsheets underneath of him. Smirking still, Gabriel lifted the wand just a little, giving Jack feathery brushes of the vibrating wand to turn to the toys waiting off to the side. Thinking and humming softly, Gabriel grabs an internal vibrating egg, giving it a few licks before rubbing the smooth and very slightly pointed tip against Jack’s hole. With how long Gabriel had been teasing Jack with the wand, Jack was nice and open and wet and it only took a few nudges before the egg sank easily inside of him, Jack groaning as it pushed him open and wide.

Humming, Gabriel fiddled with the little controller for the egg, setting it to vibrate at the lowest setting and making Jack groan and jolt as it started vibrating in his hole. Gabriel watched as Jack bucked helplessly, hole weeping with thick, clear cum as his dick and hole were stimulated. When Jack calmed down a little, Gabriel turned the vibrations of the egg up and sent him right back into a writhing mess, being denied his orgasm. Gabriel kissed along the inside of Jack’s sweaty and straining thighs as he writhed, watching his husband twitch and squirm.

Between the double stimuli, Jack did not last long, groaning deeper and rougher and writhing between the wand and the egg inside of him. With a growl, deep and rough, Jack came, writhing and twitching as his hole dribbled thick cum. Not wanting to make Jack too sensitive, Gabriel pulled the wand away and turned down the vibrations on the egg and eventually turned it off.

“Fuck,” Jack rasped.

“You good?” Gabriel asked, kissing the inside of Jack’s knee.

“Yeah… fuck,” Jack groaned.

Gabriel hummed, grabbing the plastic coated wire of the egg and gently tugging it free. Jack groaned but thankfully did not clench up, letting the egg slowly be pulled from him and then out before being tossed aside. Gabriel kissed along the inside of Jack’s thighs before moving up to kiss the man’s mouth. Lovingly and sweetly, Gabriel kissed Jack until the man pulled away to sigh contently.

“That help your randiness, boo?” Gabriel grinned.

“Yeah,” Jack huffed, smushing Gabriel’s cheeks playfully. Gabriel stuck his tongue out and Jack was reminded of a cat for a moment.

“You love me and I know it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack gruffed out playfully before smirking crookedly. “Love you too, Gabe.”


	80. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, mlm fluff, arranged marriage au, very mild angst, minor language
> 
> Request for an arranged marriage between McCree and Hanzo after the two had been unwittingly dating for a time.

“I know Jesse, it’s all bullshit, it’s not fair, it’s awful and it’s fucking miserable,” Gabriel said as he adjusted Jesse’s tie as the miserable 32 year old man mindlessly stared ahead. “But it’s temporary. Just long enough to get the information that we need to take down the Shimada family’s drug and arms trades. And by then, the bullshit paperwork will raise enough red flags that we can null the marriage and high tail it out of here.”

Jesse sighed.

“... You really didn’t get his name? Contact information?” Gabriel asked.

“Just that his name was Hanzo,” Jesse sighed, “He didn’t want me findin’ out about his family or somethin’, and well… he said that he couldn’t see me anymore and…”

“... Want to hunt him down after this so I can kick his ass?” Gabriel offered.

“Nah just… let’s get this done, eh boss?” Jesse sighed before shrugging. “Promise me that I can take a couple months off after this shitshow?”

“Jesse, I will personally book you and me a sunny ass beach vacation after this, hell might drag Morrison’s ass with us too, he’s needs the R&R,” Gabriel laughed before adjusting the lapels to Jesse’s suit. “Alright… ready for this?”

“No, but time to get it done,” Jesse sighed.

A mission to get Jesse in the prime position to snatch and grab the secrets of the Shimada empire and all their drug and arms illegal trading. Just a mission that the only way they could get Jesse in the best position was to marry him off the the Shimada eldest son. Jesse did not want to argue how none of it made sense. 

Just do his damn job because of course being young and dumb and restless, during the first few months of recon in the country, Jesse had caught the eye of this handsome, handsome man while he was out and one thing lead to another and they had been dating for a few months. Then the man that Jesse had fallen head over heels with suddenly cut all ties with him, telling him ‘that his life was changing against his will’ and he was ‘sorry’ and that was that.

Needless to say, Jesse was in a really bad mood for this stupid fucking ceremony and Jesse really did not want to pull out his silver tongue and neigh legendary charisma for this shit.

“Say your lines, Jesse, that’s all you need to do,” Gabriel said before smacking his arm and then leading him out to where the ceremony was taking place. A nice spot out in the garden underneath the setting sun.

Drawing in a breath as Gabriel left him at the start of where he was walking, Jesse looked up at his soon to be husband at the other end and--

Jesse had to stop himself from saying ‘no fuckin’ way’ and based on the look on Hanzo’s face at the other end of the line, he was trying to stop himself too.

“Jesse?” Gabriel hissed.

Jesse just grinned like the lucky son of a gun that he was. Man this was going to be the best goddamn mission ever!


End file.
